Bella y El Duque
by Malusita Potter de Cullen
Summary: Adap. Edward joven escoces poco esperaba encontrar en Londres un amor como el de Bella y menos después de que su padre un Duque Ingles lo abandora a él y a su madre y ahora tenia que volver a Londres a reclamar la herencia que por derecho le pertenecia
1. Prefacio

**Hola chicas que me leyeron que leeran o que me leen **

**les explico que volvi a subir la historia porque torpemente la borre por querer subir otra, lo se que sonsa verdad **

**bueno ps aqui esta de nuevo y espero que les guste **

**pronto subire otra espero **

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es de mi autoria sino una adpatación, de la obra de Kathryn Smith "Ana y El Duque" con los personajes de Crepúsculo de la grandiosa Stepanie Meyer ...**

****Espero que les guste...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella y el Duque<strong>

Escocia, 1818. Poco esperaba el joven Edward Masen que su padre, Carlisle un Duque inglés que lo abandonó, le nombrara heredero justo antes de morir. Y mucho menos esperaba conocer a Bella en tan especiales circunstancias.

Al acudir a Londres a la lectura del testamento, Edward encuentra a su nueva familia: la viuda de su padre y sus hermanos Alice y Mike, así como a la prometida de éste. La delicada Bella. No todos le dan la bienvenida, ya que Mike tenía previsto ser el único heredero, y urdirá una oscura intriga contra el recién llegado.

Sin embargo, no cuenta con los sentimientos de la tímida Bella, quien sueña con el verdadero amor. Frente a ella, Mike cada vez se muestra más mezquino, mientras que el coraje y la honestidad de Edward la hacen sentirse muy próxima a él. ¿Cómo conciliar su obligación de prometida y esos nuevos sentimientos desconocidos? Debatiéndose entre los intereses familiares y la fuerza de las emociones, Bella y Edward comprenderán que han de desafiar todas las convenciones para cumplir su destino juntos.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas a quellas chicas lindas que me quieran leer y que ya me leen...o que me leyeron  
><strong>

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es de mi autoria sino una adpatación, de la obra de Kathryn Smith "Ana y El Duque" con los personajes de Crepúsculo de la grandiosa Stepanie Meyer ...**

****Espero que les guste...****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Escocia, 1818

—Entonces ¿por qué no eliges una?

Sumergido hasta la cintura en las heladas aguas del Loch Glenshea, Edward Masen se apartó el mojado pelo del rostro y miró distraídamente a su primo Emmett MacCarty.

— ¿Elegir una qué?— con un suspiro y una mueca de exasperación, Emmett señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la orilla.

—Una de ellas.

En la orilla, se había concentrado un nutrido grupo de muchachas del pueblo para ver nadar a los jóvenes, Edward resopló cuando el sonido de las risitas le llegó sobre el agua.

—¿Y para qué querría elegir a una de ellas?— Emmett frunció las cejas de color negro.

— ¿Eres tonto además de testarudo? ¡Para que el resto de nosotros podamos tener también la oportunidad de ele gir a una!

Edward no entendía a qué se refería su pri mo, y estaba convencido de no ser ni tonto, ni testarudo, pero mientras examinaba a las chicas de la orilla, se dio cuenta de que la mayoría lo estaba mirando a él, una incó moda sensación le invadió el pecho nunca había pensado en sí mismo como posible presa, pero siendo un joven de más de veinte años, con tierras y soltero, se dio cuenta de que, sin duda, lo veían como un buen partido

— ¡No me interesa ninguna! —afirmó con total con vicción, mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con una de esas muchachas, o con cualquier otra, lo llenaba de pavor.

Con intención de acabar con esa ridícula conversación, se sumergió en las aguas del lago y buceó con poderosas brazadas que lo alejaban de su primo y de sus absurdas preguntas ¿Él, casado? La sola idea le causaba horror aunque muchas de las muchachas del pueblo eran bonitas, no había ninguna que llamara su atención más que las otras, ninguna que le hiciera latir con fuerza el corazón o por la que se le humedeciera la palma de las manos, no podía imaginarse pasando el resto de su vida con ninguna de ellas. ¿Qué iban a tener en común? ¿Y qué pensarían ellas de un marido que a veces se pasaba media noche despierto leyendo o pintando?

Con los pulmones a punto de estallar, Edward emergió a la superficie del lago, y vio que Emmett iba tras él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no te interesa ninguna? — preguntó Emmett —. No encontrarás un grupo mejor en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en la corte del mismísimo Rey Jorge.

Sus palabras no pretendían ser insultantes, Edward estaba seguro de ello, pero de todas formas se sintió herido, apartó la mirada para que su primo no viera la culpa en sus ojos estaba convencido de que era la sangre de su padre, ¡sangre inglesa!, lo que le hacía querer echar una ojeada al mundo, más allá de la pequeña aldea de Loch Glenshea, no había ninguna buena razón para que sintiera esa atracción por la patria de su padre de hecho se resistía a ella con violencia. Su padre había abandonado a Edward y a su madre hacía muchos años, dejando que su esposa se consumiera y final mente muriera, deshecha y en una precaria situación económica, en esa época Edward era aún muy joven, pero los recuerdos de su madre estaban grabados a fuego en su memoria.

El único recuerdo que guardaba de su padre era el de su marcha después del funeral de su madre se trataba de un recuerdo borroso, porque sólo era un niño de tres años, en esa época, Edward se alegró de quedarse en Escocia con la gente que conocía, pero con el paso de los años empezó a preguntarse por qué su padre no lo había llevado consigo, por qué había permitido que fuera él quien luchara por mantener la casa en pie y a la gente próspera también se preguntaba por qué después de todos aquellos años seguía pensando en su padre, que no se merecía tanto interés y no se merecía el trozo de su corazón que aún sufría al pensar que no lo había querido.

—No tengo el menor deseo de tomar esposa, Emmett —replicó en voz baja.

Había visto lo que el matrimonio le había hecho a su madre no tenía ningunas ganas de infligir a nadie ese tipo de sufrimiento, ni de que se lo infligieran a él. Pero a estos amargos pensamientos que ocupaban su mente vinieron a remplazarlos los recuerdos del matrimonio de sus abuelos: un matrimonio hecho de trabajo duro, amor y risas, sabía que el matrimonio de su madre y su padre no era lo normal.

—No tienes que casarte con ella, Edward —bufó Emmett—. Basta con que le prestes más atención que a las otras así dejarán de esperar a que elijas a una y empezarán a mirar nos a los demás.

A Edward no le parecía correcto cortejar a una muchacha sin quererla, y tampoco le gustaba que le cargaran con la responsabilidad del éxito amoroso de su primo, ya tenía suficientes cosas de las que preocuparse sólo faltaban unos pocos meses para el invierno y era necesario hacer varias reparaciones antes de que empezara a nevar su abuela y él aún no estaban arruinados por completo, pero no les faltaba mucho.

— ¿Por qué no eliges tú a una Emmett e intentas cortejarla? — a Edward, eso le parecía una idea mucho mejor que tener que hacer él todo el trabajo.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo —repuso Emmett juntando las cejas de nuevo— si todas suspiran por tu cara bonita?— Edward enrojeció de vergüenza, pero aguantó la mirada de su primo.

—Bastará con que seas tan encantador como siempre —se burló con una sonrisa.

Emmett lanzó un rugido y se abalanzó contra Edward riendo los primos lucharon en el agua como dos jóvenes nutrias, era un combate equilibrado: Emmett era el más cor pulento, Edward el más ágil mientras consiguiera evitar que lo hundiera en el agua, podría seguir firme las muchachas los animaban desde la orilla, y Edward no pudo resistir se a alardear ante su primo de que la mayoría de los gritos eran a favor de él y no de Emmett.

—Edward Masen.

Entrenado durante años para responder al instante cuando le llamaba su abuela, o si no a recibir un palmetazo en la parte trasera de las piernas, soltó la cabeza de Emmett y se volvió hacia la orilla notó las manos de su primo caerle sobre los hombros como yunques, dispuestas a hundirle en el agua.

—¡Te he visto, Emmett MacCarty! ¡Deja de hacer tonterías ahora mismo!

Elizabeth Masen estaba con los puños firmemente plantados sobre las generosas caderas tenía un rostro severo y agradable, un rostro al que un joven podía obedecer fácilmente, el buen humor le brillaba en los ojos, Edward notaba la incertidumbre en su voz ésta era ligeramente temblorosa, y un escalofrío de temor recorrió la espalda de Edward, nada asustaba a su abuela o al menos, él no creía que nada pudiera asustarla.

—Ha venido alguien a verte, Edward —le dijo—. Vete a casa inmediatamente.

Perplejo, Edward nadó hacia la orilla. ¿Quién podía ser? Un reguero de agua caía de sus empapados calzones mientras chapoteaba saliendo del lago ni siquiera notó las piedrecillas de la orilla, que se le clavaban en la planta de los pies, desde su niñez Edward y sus amigos habían pasado la mayor parte de los veranos descalzos y descamisados, pero la niñez ya quedaba atrás, eso resultaba evidente en las atentas miradas que las muchachas le dedicaban mientras alcanzaba el lugar donde su camisa yacía sobre la hierba de repente, fue consciente de la forma en que sus calzones se le pegaban al trasero y a las piernas, y de que su pecho, que había sido suave y delgado, ya amenazaba con romper las costuras de sus viejas camisas aún se sentía como un muchacho, pero su apariencia exterior era la de un hombre, y las muchachas del pueblo, que antes eran sus amigas de repente lo veían como tal, el gastado lino de la camisa se le pegó a la piel mojada incómodo ante las risitas de las muchachas mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras se abrochaba los botones. Emmett llegó corriendo a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Edward negó con la cabeza, regándolos a ambos con finas gotitas de agua.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — los azules ojos de Emmett reflejaban inquietud Edward le dio una palmada en el hombro y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—No quédate aquí y entretén a las damas Rosalie parece estar muy interesada en tu... conversación.

Emmett miró por encima del hombro y se puso rojo como la grana de la cabeza a los pies al descubrir la directa mira da de la hermosa rubia se volvió hacia Edward con los ojos abiertos de terror.

— ¿Qué hago? —preguntó con voz ahogada.

—Hablar con ella, supongo — contestó Edward con una sonrisa burlona, mientras empezaba a alejarse — Y mués trate tan encantador como siempre.

Edward cubrió a la carrera el corto trecho que lo separa ba del castillo de los Masen, el castillo se asentaba en un pequeño istmo que se adentraba en las profundidades del Glenshea, uno de sus antepasados lo había construido doscientos años antes, se alzaba fuerte y orgulloso sobre el escabroso terreno como salido de una leyenda la oscura piedra parecía volverse oro bajo el sol del medio día y las vidrieras de las ventanas superiores relucían como gemas. El castillo era la joya de las tierras de los Masen, y Edward ansiaba devolverlo a su antiguo esplendor su sola visión hacía que el corazón se le hinchara de orgullo. Pocos cambios se habían hecho en el exterior, aunque el interior se había renovado media docena de veces durante los años en que los Masen habían contado con recursos para hacerlo como señor, era tarea de Edward encargarse de las reparaciones necesarias, pero su padre no sólo le había robado su derecho de nacimiento sino también el dinero necesario para cumplir con sus obligaciones. Conseguía mantener el castillo cálido y seco, pero eran necesa rias más cosas, como alfombras y cortinas nuevas, y una capa de pintura fresca. Aquél había sido un buen año para los rebaños y las cosechas; quizá quedara suficiente dinero para comprar alfombras después de ocuparse de todo lo imprescindible.

Sue, el ama de llaves, lo esperaba en la entrada de servicio con ropa seca, botas y una rebanada de pan recién horneado chorreante de mantequilla. El estómago de Edward rugió.

—Vístete detrás de esa cortina —le dijo con afectuosa brusquedad—. Y luego puedes comer.

El aroma del pan era todo lo que Edward necesitaba para apresurarse se metió tras la cortina y se cambió rápida mente de ropa sintiendo el calor que le proporcionaba la ropa seca, colgó la camisa y los calzones mojados en una barra sobre el fuego y metió los pies en las botas, con una sonrisa, agarró el humeante pan que le tendía Sue, la besó en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia el salón para reunirse con su abuela y el misterioso visitante. Al entrar en el salón, vio a un hombrecillo calvo y regordete sentado en el sofá frente a su abuela la postura del hombrecillo era tan rígida que parecía tallado en piedra se puso en pie de un salto en cuanto Edward lo saludó.

— ¡Mi señor! — exclamó, adelantándose para estrechar le la mano—. Es un placer conoceros, aunque me temo que soy portador de malas noticias.

A Edward se le encogió el corazón nunca nadie le llamaba por su título a no ser que fuera un recaudador de impuestos o alguien que esperaba ganar algo.

—Buenos días, señor...

—Jenks, mi señor —respondió el hombrecillo, aun estrechando la mano de Edward—. Jason Jenks. — Jason Jenks era inglés

—Por favor, tomad asiento, señor Jenks. ¿Puedo ofreceros algo de beber?

Vagamente, Edward se daba cuenta de que su propio acento era casi tan seco y tan «inglés» como el del señor Jenks, el último deseo de su madre había sido que Edward fuera educado como lo hubiera hecho la familia de su padre, y durante un tiempo Edward había ansiado parecerse más al hombre que lo había abandonado, había intentado ser tan inglés como los tutores que lo instruían, pero en aquel momento sentía cierto disgusto de sí mismo por intentar parecerse en algo a aquel hombrecillo de un país que él nunca había visto, pero que tanta infelicidad había causado a su madre.

—Un coñac sería estupendo, si es posible, mi señor. — apartando el faldón de su chaqué, el señor Jenks se sentó de nuevo.

—Entonces, un coñac. —Edward fue hasta el armario de roble que había al fondo de la habitación y sirvió dos vasos de coñac después regresó y se sentó a la derecha del señor Jenks sin hacer caso de la mirada reprobadora de su abuela, Edward tomó un pequeño sorbo de su vaso.

— ¿Qué le trae a Escocia, señor Jenks? - El señor Jenks colocó un gran maletín de cuero sobre su regazo y lo abrió.

—Es referente a vuestro padre, mi señor.

Edward se atragantó con el sorbo de coñac se le saltaron las lágrimas y el licor le quemó la garganta ni su abuela ni el abogado se movieron para ayudarle, pero sólo el señor Jenks parecía inquieto sin duda, su abuela opinaba que merecía ahogarse aborrecía las bebidas fuertes.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi padre? —preguntó Edward en cuanto paró de toser y recuperó el habla la expresión del señor Jenks era de pesar y compasión Edward no quería nada de eso.

—Lamento... lamento comunicaros que ha muerto, mi señor.

Edward sintió más sorpresa que ningún tipo de pena había supuesto que el viejo viviría eternamente; un constante recordatorio de que ni Edward ni su madre habían sido capaces de ganar su amor.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

No supo cómo consiguió mantener la voz baja y controlada, durante veintiún años había estado esperando a que su padre se pusiera en contacto con él de alguna manera y siempre había sido en vano. ¿Y esperaban que, como había muerto, se vistiera de negro y llorara? ¿Cómo podía lamentar la muerte de alguien a quien no había conocido? ¿Y por qué se había molestado nadie en informarle? La cabeza del señor Jenks se puso totalmente roja.

—Estáis en el testamento, mi señor.

Un puñetazo en pleno rostro no le hubiera sorprendido más ¿Qué le podía haber legado su padre? Y más importante, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que Edward fuera a aceptarlo? Su padre se casó con su madre por el título y el dinero, y cuando heredó su propio título, la abandonó, regresó a Escocia para el funeral de su esposa; no para llorarla, sino para asegurarse de su muerte, echó una ojeada a Edward y lo dejó allí, no respetó a la madre de Edward man teniendo el año completo de luto se volvió a casar menos de dos meses después de su muerte sin duda tendría otros hijos a los que poner en el testamento. ¿Por qué molestarse por su primogénito? Edward intentó mantener una expresión tranquila.

—No hay nada que ese hombre pueda haber tenido que yo desee.

El señor Jenks dirigió la mirada hacia la abuela de Edward y luego la volvió de nuevo hacia él, la abuela miró fijamente a Edward con una expresión extraña que le decía que sabía algo, algo que hacía que su estómago se retorciera de inquietud.

—Bueno, no... no estoy seguro de que tengáis más al ternativa que aceptar esto, mi señor. — el señor Jenks se aclaró la garganta.

Con un ceño feroz, Edward se levantó de la silla, irguiéndose en sus casi 1.90 metros de altura.

— ¿Qué queréis decir con que no tengo alternativa? — oh, sí. Edward era muy capaz de hacer el papel de amo de la casa cuando era necesario, si el señor Jenks pretendía intimidarlo, Edward le demostraría quién mandaba el hombrecillo inglés revolvió entre varios papeles con manos visiblemente temblorosas cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se lo tendió a Edward.

—Permitidme recordaros, mi señor, que sois el primo génito de vuestro padre.

Edward le arrancó los papeles de la mano, pero no los miró mantuvo su perpleja mirada sobre el redondo rostro del hombre.

— ¿Y?— el señor Jenks se subió las gafas e intentó de nuevo hacer que Edward lo entendiera.

—Sois su primogénito, mi señor, su hijo legítimo de más edad, su heredero. — la comprensión prendió en el estómago de Edward como un fuego entre yesca seca.

— ¿Queréis decir...?

—Sí, mi señor —asintió el señor Jenks— Quiero decir que ahora sois un joven muy, muy rico y poderoso. Sois el nuevo Duque de Cullen


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola lindas personas que me leyeron, leen o me leeran..  
><strong>

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es de mi autoria sino una adpatación, de la obra de Kathryn Smith "Ana y El Duque" con los personajes de Crepúsculo de la grandiosa Stepanie Meyer ...**

**Espero que les guste...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Cinco minutos sola eso era todo lo que deseaba, cinco minutos lejos de la incesante cháchara de su madre sobre telas, vestidos y planes de boda, especialmente planes de boda, entrando en la librería, Isabella Swan, Bella como le gustaba que la llamaran, sabía que podría disfrutar de al menos cinco minutos, quizás hasta siete en los que calmar los nervios y olvidar la existencia de su madre, el olor del papel, la tinta y las cubiertas de cuero era suficiente para controlar la horrible jaqueca que la amenazaba, la tienda era silenciosa allí Bella podía perderse durante unos instantes escapar de su vida y convertirse en la heroína de una novela o de un poema, podía fingir ser esa mujer y olvidarse de la muchacha que era, adoraba los libros de la misma manera que la mayoría de chicas adoraban los vestidos nuevos, no dudaba de que a su madre le daría algún tipo de ataque si se enteraba, por eso Isabella mantenía en secreto su pasión por la lectura, ni si quiera Mike su prometido.

Pero a Bella le resultaba difícil comentar sus gustos con Mike en realidad, pocas veces sabía de qué hablar con él, era tan seguro de sí mismo, tan sereno y encantador, que a ella se le trababa la lengua en su presencia temerosa de mostrarse, como la boba aburrida que era, la ponía nerviosa estar con él, y a menudo se pregun taba qué vería él en ella era callada y estudiosa; no el tipo de chica vivaz y chispeante que un joven querría como prometida, pero Mike no parecía darse cuenta de que no hacían buena pareja o quizá no le importase siempre se comportaba como un perfecto caballero, lo que lo convertía en modelo para otros jóvenes, lo hacía deseable para otras jóvenes y codiciado por sus madres.

Entonces ¿por qué Isabella se sentía tan insegura de él y de que la hubiera elegido como esposa? Mike tenía todo lo que ella había soñado en un marido cuando se había fijado en ella, Bella no podía creer su buena suerte allí estaba ella tan sólo otra debutante con otro vestido blanco y el joven más atractivo y encantador del _haute ton, _la crema y nata de la sociedad londinense, la había escogido a ella para no sólo uno, sino dos bailes uno de ellos había sido un vals, un baile que su madre consideraba escandalosamente indecente y que no le había permitido practicar hasta que Mike le pidió permiso para rodar juntos sobre la pista de baile.

Fue la noche más maravillosa de su vida las otras chicas estaban muertas de envidia y cuando Mike a la mañana siguiente le envió un enorme ramo de rosas suavemente perfumadas, el corazón de Bella saltó de alegría se sintió la muchacha más afortunada de todo Londres por haber atraído la atención de un joven así durante su primera temporada y realmente se lo agradeció, de verdad. Pero cuando Mike, unos cuantos meses atrás, fue a casa de sus padres a pedir el permiso de su padre para pedirle a Bella su mano ésta se sintió invadida por una infinidad de emociones inesperadas, una de las cuales era gravemen te parecida al pánico. ¿Por qué un caballero de su categoría querría casarse con una muchacha como ella, una chica a la que le costaba formar una frase coherente en su presencia?

Quizá sólo fuera un caso grave de nervios prenupciales, como insistía en decir su madre después de todo a Mike no parecía importarle que ella se mantuviera callada cuando estaban juntos, el problema era que Isabella no era callada por naturaleza, seguramente superaría su timidez antes de la boda, además podían hacerse otras cosas besarse por ejemplo Bella se sonrojó furiosamente al recordar que Mike la había besado la noche anterior, después del baile de los Whitman-Holt algo se agitaba en su estómago con sólo pensarlo.

Miró por la ventana y descubrió que su madre aún no había descubierto su desaparición, seguía hablando con la señora Stanly, sin duda aburriendo a la pobre mujer con todos los detalles de su boda.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan— Bella se alejó de la ventana y dedicó una tímida sonrisa al anciano que se hallaba tras el mostrador.

—Buenos días, señor Weber.

—Al parecer, vuestra madre ha preferido no entrar aquí con vos esta mañana. — los ojos azules del señor Weber brillaban divertidos, la madre de Isabella nunca entraba en aquella tienda excepto para recoger a su hija y preguntar qué estaba haciendo en un «lugar tan sucio y polvoriento» de alguna manera, a Renne Swan nunca se le había ocurrido que su hija pudiera estar buscando libros.

—Está hablando con la señora Stanly delante de la modista — contestó Bella en el mismo tono irónico, la modista donde durante las últimas dos horas habían estado poniéndole alfileres, manoseándola y hablando de ella como si fuera una muñeca en vez de una persona.

—Ah! Entonces tenéis tiempo de sobra para echar un vistazo — Bella ahogó una risita.

—Unos minutos como mínimo. ¿Habéis recibido algo nuevo?

—Acabo de colocar una nueva edición de Wordsworth en los estantes de atrás—Bella arrugó la nariz, los poemas sobre la naturaleza podían satisfacer la mente de otros, pero ella quería algo con más... significado.

— ¿Nada más?— El señor Weber se rió al ver su expresión.

—Allí detrás también encontraréis un nuevo volumen de Byron.

¡Eso ya le gustaba más! Sin duda su madre desaprobaría que su hija leyera la poesía escrita por alguien tan es candaloso como Byron, pero había algo en la forma en que escribía, en la manera en que la hacía sentirse, la hacía desear experimentar la vida y todas sus glorias, deseaba viajar, ver el mundo, pero sobre todo, sentir la arrebatadora pasión de que Byron tan a menudo hablaba en sus poemas.

Sin duda, su madre e incluso sus amigas la considera rían totalmente estúpida por querer que alguien ardiera por ella como los personajes de los poemas de Byron, toda su vida había transcurrido dentro de las rígidas estructuras sociales de Londres, en el estricto orden de la casa de su madre, lo que realmente ansiaba era experimentar algo salvaje e indómito, romper las reglas y pisotear las convenciones, naturalmente, eso significaría la ruina social, y aunque pudiera ser soñadora, Bella Swan no era estúpida, aun así, aunque sólo fuera por una vez, sería tan hermoso tener a alguien de quien manara un poco de poesía en su honor.

Pero por muy adorable y dulce que fuera, Bella no po día imaginarse a su prometido usando versos para expresar sus emociones más profundas, quizá fuera demasiado romántica; una de esas chicas de cabeza de chorlito de las que, según su madre, se nutrían los novelistas, si al menos supiera realmente lo que Mike sentía por ella, la besaba como si la amara de verdad pero Isabella aún no le había oído pronunciar esas palabras.

Isabella caminó rápidamente hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, debía apresurarse si quería encontrar algo antes de que su madre entrara a buscarla. Su madre durante los últimos seis meses no había sido capaz de hablar de otra cosa que no fuera el enlace de Bella, después de todo no todos los días el primogénito de un duque se casaba con una simple doña nadie.

Aunque Isabella no era una absoluta doña nadie; era pariente distante del Conde Black y del Duque Whitlock**,** pero su padre no tenía ningún título y era simplemente un hombre de negocios, de los que los elegidos de la alta sociedad miraban con desdén, la única cosa que realmente salvaba a Bella de ser marginada por la alta sociedad y la convertía en una de sus preferidas era su enorme dote, era la heredera de la compañía naviera de su padre; y quien se casara con ella habría puesto un pie en esa compañía naviera, un hecho que hizo que Bella fuera muy solicitada durante su debut londinense.

Además de su considerable encanto el hecho de que Mike, heredero de un Duque, contara con fortuna propia, hacía que Isabella pensara que él estaba realmente enamorado de ella, como mínimo esperaba que así fuese, porque a ella no le importaba el tamaño de la fortuna de él, si la amaba, si de verdad la amaba, que fuera rico o pobre no tenía la menor importancia.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola un hombre vuelto de espaldas se hallaba en la sección de poesía, un hombre alto, con hombros anchos, vestía un abrigo largo y gris sobre pantalones de color ante y brillantes botas altas, el sombrero que reposaba sobre su cabeza le añadía unos cuantos centímetros de estatura, lo único que Bella pudo hacer fue quedarse pasmada mirándolo, nunca había visto a un hombre tan... tan... imponente.

Él no la oyó acercarse, toda su atención se dirigía al li bro que tenía en la mano.

—_«Camina hermosa, como la noche, de climas sin __nubes y cielos estrellados, y todo lo mejor de luz y som__bra, se halla en sus ojos y apostura: así suaviza esa tierna __luz, que el cielo al espléndido día niega.» — _su voz era profunda y melódica, como el terciopelo, con un ligero acento que hacía las palabras de Byron aún más efectivas.

—Leéis muy bien, caballero —comentó Bella, no debería haber hablado era muy incorrecto, pero no había nadie que la pudiera oír excepto él.

El hombre se sobresaltó, cerró el libro de golpe, se dio la vuelta para mirarla y el efecto total de su apariencia fue para Isabella como un golpe en el estómago, sin duda era el hombre de aspecto más increíble que jamás se había encontrado, lo que se le veía del cabello era de color cobrizo, y sus rasgos faciales eran perfectos, pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios carnosos y redondeados, era apuesto, joven e increíblemente cautivador, aunque con unos cuantos años más de los dieciocho de Isabella.

—G... gracias —respondió él, con los ojos color verde vacilantes al encontrarse con los chocolate de Bella— señorita...

¡Oh! ¿Dónde estaban sus modales? Bella podía haber obrado de manera escandalosa al hablarle, pero aún era más grosero no presentarse, alargó la mano con una sonrisa, esperando no parecer una completa idiota.

—Señorita Swan. ¿Y vos sois? — aparte de ser la magnificencia misma, claro, él le tomó la mano.

—Masen Edward Masen —

—Bueno, señor Masen —repuso Bella, mientras se maravillaba de la fuerza de los dedos que rodeaban a los suyos— Tenéis una hermosa voz para la poesía, y también buen gusto— él alzó el libro, mientras una sonrisa torcida le curvaba los la bios.

—Nunca había leído a Byron. He oído hablar tanto de él que decidí que, como mínimo, debía ver a qué viene tanto alboroto.

—Es uno de mis favoritos. — mirando hacia las estanterías, Bella descubrió el espacio vacío del que el señor Masen había sacado el libro, era la última copia disimulando su decepción, le sonrió.

—Os recomiendo de todo corazón que compréis ese libro— la mirada de él no se había apartado del rostro de Isabella y notó que se sonrojaba.

— ¿Por casualidad no será el libro que habéis venido a comprar?

—Lo era —respondió ella con sinceridad— Pero ya tengo parte de la obra de Byron en casa, detestaría negaros el placer de descubrir su poesía— él le ofreció el libro.

—No podría disfrutarlo sabiendo que os lo he quitado a vos— ¡parecía tan sincero! el rubor de Isabella se intensificó.

—Por favor. Insisto.

Bella no podía explicarlo, ni siquiera a sí misma, pero de repente le resultaba de la mayor importancia que él se quedara con el libro, el joven se apretó el libro contra el pecho con una mano.

—Siempre me han dicho que es grosero discutir con una dama, así que no lo haré ahora. Os agradezco vuestro sacrificio, señorita Swan— Bella sonrió. ¿hacía calor en la librería o era ella?

—Yo no lo llamaría un sacrificio, señor Masen, pero acepto vuestra gratitud. Espero que os guste.

—Pensaré en vos siempre que lo lea.

Pronunció esa afirmación con tanto convencimiento que Bella lo miró, sorprendida. ¡Seguro que tenía la boca tan abierta como un arco sin puerta! Nadie le había dicho nunca qué pensaría en ella cuando leyera poesía, ¡y nada menos que a Byron! Edward se sonrojó violentamente.

—M... me refiero a que nunca olvidaré vuestra amabilidad.

Curiosamente, el corazón de Isabella se apesadumbró ¿Qué había esperado? No era el tipo de chica que inspiraba poesía, quizá si fuera rubia y de ojos azules, la típica belleza inglesa, y también hija de Conde, los jóvenes le regalarían versos sobre la belleza de su rostro, pero su piel era tan blanca como la leche y sus ojos café chocolate, su cabello castaño con tonalidades rojizas si se veía al sol, la madre de Bella eligió exactamente ese momento para entrar en la tienda, ella pudo oír la aspereza de su voz lle gar hasta el fondo.

—Tengo que marcharme —replicó Bella sin convicción, casi incapaz de esconder su decepción— Mi madre me está buscando, ha sido un placer conoceros, señor Masen— Edward no pareció creerle, pero aun así asintió con la cabeza.

—El placer ha sido mío. — aunque sólo era cortés, sus suaves palabras hicieron sentir a Bella que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda—. Y gracias de nuevo por dejarme el libro — Bella sonrió, retrasando su partida aunque ya oía los pesados pasos de su madre acercándose.

—Disfrutadlo.

—Isabella, Bella —La voz de su madre resonó desde detrás de la pila de libros contigua.

Bella fue hacia ella, no quería que su madre viera a aquel perfecto joven, lo quería para ella sola le lanzó una última mirada y grabó su imagen en la memoria, para no olvidar nunca los cinco increíbles minutos que había pasado en su compañía.

—Adiós, señor Masen— él la despidió inclinando ligeramente el sombrero.

—Londres no es tan grande, señorita Swan, así que todavía no os diré adiós.

Con el corazón tropezándole dentro del pecho y los pies tropezando uno con el otro, Bella dobló la esquina, y evitó por muy poco chocar contra su madre.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó Renne — ¿No me has oído llamarte?

—Estaba leyendo un libro de consejos para novias, mamá, y al principio no te he oído. — unió su brazo al de su madre, mucho más grueso, y la guió hacia la parte de lantera de la tienda — Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

No llegó a oír lo que su madre respondió. Estaba de masiado ocupada pensando en Edward Masen y preguntándose si realmente Londres sería tan pequeño que podría volver a verlo.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos los que me leen o leyeron o leeran  
><strong>

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es de mi autoria sino una adpatación, de la obra de Kathryn Smith "Ana y El Duque" con los personajes de Crepúsculo de la grandiosa Stepanie Meyer ...**

**Espero que les guste... **

**xoxo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 <strong>

_«Y todo lo mejor de la oscuridad y de la luz se reúne en su aspecto y en sus ojos...»_

Nunca había soñado que existiera una muchacha así, por el escaparate de la tienda Edward contempló a la señorita Swan y a su madre salir a la calle, donde un carruaje descubierto esperaba en medio del cálido sol del atardecer.

La señora Swan se montó en el vehículo como un oso subiendo por un monte, su falta de gracia resaltaba los gráciles movimientos de su hija, que entró en el coche tras ella, Bella tomó delicadamente la mano que le ofrecía el criado, se alzó la falda de su vestido azul oscuro para no pisarlo y subió al carruaje, Edward captó la fugaz visión de un tobillo bien torneado cubierto por una media de color claro.

La señorita Swan se volvió cuando el carruaje inició la marcha, era como si supiera que él estaría mirándola, tal vez lo esperara le sonrió e incluso de lejos, él distinguió el brillo de sus ojos, Edward presionó los dedos contra el cristal, deseando que la fría ventana fuera la cálida mejilla de la muchacha, ella se perdió entre el tráfico, y él la perdió de vista.

Edward contempló el libro que tenía en la mano era un gasto innecesario, pero según el abogado de su padre, se lo podía permitir tranquilamente ¿y qué mejor manera de gastar el dinero de su padre que en algo ante lo que, sin duda, éste habría arrugado su aristocrática nariz? Carlisle Facinelli Duque de Cullen era incapaz de apreciar la belleza, de no ser así nunca habría abandonado Escocia. Nunca habría abandonado a la madre de Edward.

Pero Edward no quería pensar en las cosas que su padre había hecho a su madre, sobre todo porque no sabía muy bien qué había hecho su padre, él era entonces demasiado pequeño para recordarlo ni siquiera recordaba nada de cuando su padre vivía con ellos, y tampoco recordaba gran cosa de su madre, excepto que parecía llorar mucho, la recordaba acunándolo y llorando mientras le cantaba para que se durmiera, no recordaba haberla oído reír jamás, y de todo ello culpaba a su padre.

Su abuela nunca le había hablado mal de su padre, pero de pequeño la había oído charlando con otras mujeres sin que ella lo supiera, había dejado muy claro que Elizabeth Masen había muerto debido a la pena que le había causado su marido inglés.

Y él allí, contemplando a una chica inglesa, debería avergonzarse de sí mismo, su primer día completo en Londres y la sangre de su padre ya empezaba a mostrarse, más le valdría olvidarse de la señorita Swan y ocuparse de los asuntos que había ido a atender, cuanto antes organizara el patrimonio de su padre, antes podría volver a Escocia mientras tanto, visitaría la ciudad tanto como pudiera, se aproximó al mostrador y sonrió al hombre que se hallaba detrás.

—Me lo llevo— el anciano tomó el libro.

—Ah, Byron. Me sorprende que la señorita Swan os haya dejado quedaros con él— hablaba de la muchacha con tanto cariño que Edward se sorprendió.

Resultaba evidente que la señorita Swan era una clienta habitual, quizá si frecuentara la tienda lo suficiente, podría volver a verla.

—En realidad fue ella quien insistió en que me lo quedara —repuso Edward, no quería que el anciano pensara que había obligado a la señorita Swan a dejarle el libro.

— ¿De verdad? — dijo el propietario alzando una ceja mientras envolvía el libro con papel—. Bueno, debéis de ser un hombre muy especial para que la señorita Swan renuncie a un nuevo volumen de Byron por vos, señor... —Edward se sonrojó violentamente.

—Masen —musitó Edward, sin molestarse en usar su título, pocas veces lo usaba en Escocia y le parecía pretencioso empezar a usarlo en Inglaterra.

El anciano hizo un pulcro lazo con la cuerda que ataba el paquete y le alargó la mano.

—Arthur Weber— Edward le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa.

—Encantado de conoceros —soltó la mano del anciano, rebuscó unas cuantas monedas en su cartera y pagó su compra

—Espero veros de nuevo por aquí, señor Masen.—Me veréis, gracias. —se colocó el paquete bajo el brazo y fue hacia la puerta, quizá sería mejor que no volviese, no le haría ningún bien ver de nuevo a la señorita Swan.

Paró sin problemas un coche de alquiler y le dio la dirección de su padre al cochero, no tenía ningún sentido retrasarlo más cuanto antes acabara con aquel asunto, antes podría disponer de la fortuna de su padre, la mayor parte de la cual éste le había robado a su madre, y regresar a Escocia, ya había visto bastante del mundo de más allá de Loch Glenshea, lo suficiente para toda la vida, haría las necesarias reparaciones en el castillo y las tierras, y pasaría el resto de su existencia como un rico terrateniente y señor, era la vida para la que estaba hecho, y no para ser un caballero inglés, tal vez hasta algún día llegara a casarse, «quizás una chica a la que le guste la poesía podría apreciar la belleza de las Highlands», le tentó una voz dentro de la cabeza.

Suspiró, bonita manera de no pensar en cierta chica inglesa de ojos color chocolate, era inútil incluso pensarlo, no había nada que le pudiera hacer creer que la señorita Swan hubiera tenido el menor interés por él y tampoco nada que asegurase que su interés por ella continuaría después de conocerla mejor, probablemente nunca la volvería a ver, de hecho, se esforzaría porque así fuese.

Mientras el coche avanzaba por el barrio llamado Mayfair, Edward se preguntó cómo se le podía haber ocurrido a su padre la idea de vivir en Escocia, era cierto que Escocia no carecía de castillos y grandes haciendas, pero Mayfair era el seno de la aristocracia inglesa, y cada casa parecía más espléndida que la anterior.

El coche se detuvo finalmente y Edward bajó, lanzó una rápida ojeada a la casa antes de volverse hacia el cochero.

— ¿Estáis seguro de que es aquí?

—Ésta es la dirección que me habéis dado, señor —afirmó el cochero,

Edward tragó saliva con fuerza y asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias —le lanzó unas cuantas monedas y avanzó hacia la casa, con el paquete del libro aún bajo el brazo.

Nunca supo cómo consiguió que las piernas le llevaran hasta la puerta, tenía que ser un error ¡aquella casa, aquella casa increíble no podía ser suya! la verja de hierro se abrió con un ligero toque, mostrándole una vista completa de la mansión Cullen.

Era enorme; varios pisos se alzaban en estilo neoclásico: un gran templo griego que exigía la admiración de todos aquellos que lo contemplaban, estaba construida con gran des bloques de piedra de un tono dorado y constaba de tres pisos, altas columnas se erguían en la parte frontal entre las ventanas y flanqueando las grandes puertas de roble, un camino de gravilla cortaba un jardín de césped de un verde intenso, no se veía ni una mala hierba ni un matorral, excepto por los inmaculados setos recortados con formas de animales situa dos ante la casa. Había recorrido tres cuartas partes del sendero que conducía a la puerta cuando oyó el golpeteo de cascos de caballo acercándose por detrás rápidamente, se volvió y vio a un caballo con un jinete lanzándose sobre él.

— ¡Fuera del paso! —gritó el jinete, con el humor de un hombre acostumbrado a que los demás cumplan su voluntad.

Edward no esperó a que se lo repitiera, se lanzó hacia un lado esquivando por poco al caballo, aterrizó sobre el césped con tanta fuerza que se le cortó la respiración ¡maldito estúpido! ¡aquel idiota podría haberle matado! inspiró hondo y se puso en pie; sacudió el sombrero y se lo volvió a poner.

Como nuevo Duque de Cullen, Edward le diría a aquel gamberro exactamente lo que opinaba sobre ser atropellado en su propio jardín, sentía un profundo desagrado por la gente que no respetaba a los demás, le habían educado para ser amable, malhumorado y con expresión seria Edward continuó hacia la casa a paso más ligero, llamó con la aldaba y esperó, controlando su enfado, a que le permitieran entrar, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un mayordomo vestido de austero negro el hombre parecía un estudio pictórico sobre la ausencia de color, pelo cano, tez blanca, ojos pálidos.

— ¿Sí? —entonó, su voz era tan neutra como el resto.

—Deseo ver a la Duquesa —respondió Edward con tanta cortesía como podía mostrar un hombre que había estado a punto de ser atropellado.

La fría mirada del mayordomo lo recorrió de arriba abajo, notando las manchas de césped en los pantalones y el abrigo, era evidente que no le gustó lo que vio.

—La Duquesa no se halla en casa hoy, buenos días.

La puerta casi se le cerró en las narices antes de que Edward se diera cuenta de que lo estaban echando, rápidamente, puso la mano para impedir que la puerta se cerrara, el mayordomo le lanzó una mirada de odio.

—Sed tan amable de retirar la mano, señor. Si tenéis algo que vender, llamad a la puerta de servicio. — Edward frunció el entrecejo, podía ser que estuviera un poco desarreglado, gracias al loco del caballo, y sus ropas podían no estar a la última moda, pero ¡seguro que no parecía un vulgar buhonero!

—No vendo nada —masculló con los dientes apretados.

—Entonces, a no ser que tengáis una tarjeta que dejar para mi señora, os sugiero que volváis en otro momento —dijo el anciano, empujando la puerta.

El buen humor de Edward se había agotado ¿qué dia blos pasaba en aquel país olvidado de Dios? ¡incluso los sirvientes creían ser mejores que nadie!

—Soy —rugió Edward— el Duque de Cullen y ésta es mi casa, y a no ser que queráis empezar a buscaros un nuevo empleo por la mañana, me dejaréis entrar ahora mismo — la puerta se abrió en el acto y el mayordomo lo contempló con una mezcla de horror y miedo.

— ¿Quién decís que sois? — Edward se quitó el sombrero y entró en la casa, mirando furiosamente al hombrecillo.

—Soy Edward Masen, el primogénito y heredero de Carlisle Cullen ¿y quién sois vos?

—Pe... perdonadme, mi señor —dijo, haciendo una re verencia— Soy Peter—el mayordomo lo miraba de una manera diferente, los claros ojos le brillaban con lo que parecían lágrimas

—Dios mío, pero si sois igual que él —murmuró Pe ter — Edward no necesitó que le dijera de quién hablaba.

—No es cierto —replicó sin pensar, con voz cortante— ¿por qué no me mostráis dónde puedo esperar a la Du quesa? —demonios, acababa de poner los pies en la casa y ya estaba comportándose como si fuera el señor de la mansión, normalmente se avergonzaría de usar su posición social para intimidar a otra persona, pero aún estaba demasia do enfadado para preocuparse por el llorón de Peter y sus sentimientos.

—Por aquí, mi señor —Peter cruzó el recibidor con paso rápido— ¿Puedo decir que es un honor conoceros finalmente, excelencia?

—Mm —gruñó Edward, sin atreverse a hablar.

El salón recibidor de la mansión era tan impresionante como el exterior, con el pulido suelo de mármol y estatuas de tamaño natural de dioses y diosas griegas, ¿y todo aquello era suyo? resultaba demasiado increíble para ser cierto, Peter lo condujo a una pequeña salita pintada de blanco y rosa, la decoración era muy femenina, una sala usada exclusivamente por una mujer.

Sentada en un elegante sofá se hallaba una minúscula mujer de pelo castaño que comenzaba a canear, llevaba un vestido negro y tenía un pañuelo negro arrugado en el puño.

—Excelencia —dijo el mayordomo suavemente, como si le desagradara molestarla cuando se hallaba obviamente turbada— Hay alguien que desea veros.

Edward esperó a que la mujer alzara la cabeza, no lo hizo, era como si no hubiera oído nada Peter se sonrojó al no encontrar respuesta.

— ¿Excelencia? — dijo en voz más alta— Esta vez la mujer lo oyó, se podía leer sorpresa en su rostro cuando volvió la mirada hacia ellos.

— ¿Sí, Peter? — su tono era esperanzado ¿habría es tado esperándolo?, se preguntó Edward ¿o era que cual quier interrupción en su pena la animaba? el mayordomo se apartó para que ella pudiera ver a Edward.

—El Duque está aquí, excelencia.

Posiblemente Peter podría haber elegido una mejor manera de presentarlo, la mención de la palabra «Duque» hizo que se iluminara de placer el rostro de la mujer, hasta que inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que el Duque al que Peter se refería no podía ser su esposo, la decepción y el dolor que ensombrecieron sus delicados rasgos al volver el rostro hacia él, produjeron en Edward una dolorosa sensación, la mujer lo miró como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró, apretando el pañuelo contra su seno— Eres el hijo de Carlisle— resultaba difícil no compadecer a la mujer, que tan evidentemente turbada se sentía por su aparición.

—Lo soy, Duquesa de Cullen —repuso Edward, con una reverencia—ella se puso en pie y se acercó a él con las manos extendidas.

—Oh, no debes llamarme por mi título, llámame Esme —le tomó la mano que él tenía libre—. Después de todo, debería haber sido tu madrastra

Que dijera «debería haber sido» indicó a Edward que Esme sabía algo del comportamiento de su padre para con su madre y que no lo aprobaba del todo, un hecho que inmediatamente le ganó su simpatía.

—Deseo disculparme si mi llegada os ha causado algún pesar —dijo Edward mientras se dirigía hacia el pequeño sofá, que parecía como si fuera a romperse bajo su peso.

—Tonterías —repuso Esme mientras se sentaban— No hace falta que te diga que nos sorprendimos mucho, me temo que no sabía nada de ti hasta justo antes de morir Carlisle —se secó los ojos.

—Pero hace un momento... Quiero decir, pensaba que lo sabíais.

—No —Esme negó con la cabeza, mientras le son reía comprensivamente—. Carlisle, tu padre, me lo confesó todo en su lecho de muerte, me sentí... muy contrariada al descubrir que te mantuvieron alejado de nosotros durante todos estos años.

¿Alejado de ellos? Lo decía como si a Edward no le hu bieran permitido visitarlo en lugar de no desear su visita.

— ¿Nosotros? —ella no podía esperar que él creyera que su padre realmente había querido verlo alguna vez.

—Sí. Tu hermano, tu hermana y yo.

¡Hermanos! ¡Edward no podía dar crédito a sus oídos! toda su vida había querido tener un hermano o una hermana, alguien con quien compartir su mezclada herencia angloescocesa y que le entendiera, pero su hermano y su hermana no eran como él, eran ingleses.

—Sí. Tienes una hermana, Alice, y un hermano llamado Mike —le explicó Esme, sonriendo amablemente ante su evidente sorpresa.

En aquel preciso instante, la puerta de la sala se abrió y entró corriendo una joven de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, llevaba un vestido lavanda pálido, un color adecuado para el medio luto, y el cabello negro le caía por la espalda formando una masa de pesados rizos y lazos rosa.

— ¿Es realmente él? —gritó, y se quedó inmóvil cuando su mirada cayó sobre Edward.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, fue como un golpe directo, excepto por el hecho de que los ojos de la muchacha eran de un azul sorprendente, no era posible negar que era su hermana, porque se parecía tanto a Edward como podía parecérsele una chica sin dejar de ser encantadora, Edward se puso en pie a tiempo para agarrarla cuando ella se le tiró a los brazos con un alegre «¡Oh!» no había esperado una recepción así, no se esperaba amabilidad, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, contestó al exuberante abrazo de Alice con otro mucho más torpe, y luego dio un paso atrás para contemplarla.

—Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí —dijo ella— Cuando padre nos habló de ti, no podía creer que tuviera otro hermano, y ¡además escocés! ¡Me gusta tanto vuestro poeta, el señor Burns!— a Edward se le escapó una risita.

—Nosotros también apreciamos mucho a Robbie, gracias

La expresión de Alice se entristeció y le aparecieron unas ojeras negras, eso le recordó a Edward que aunque su hermana lo recibiera con alegría, aún seguía llorando a su padre, sólo habían pasado unos meses desde la muerte de Carlisle Cullen, pero había sido una larga enfermedad la que le había llevado a la tumba.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación— Si no me equivoco, diría que mi hermano mayor por fin ha llegado.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos los que me leen o leyeron o leeran  
><strong>

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es de mi autoria sino una adpatación, de la obra de Kathryn Smith "Ana y El Duque" con los personajes de Crepúsculo de la grandiosa Stepanie Meyer ...**

**Espero que les guste... **

**xoxo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

_—Bueno, bueno —dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación— Si no me equivoco, diría que mi hermano mayor por fin ha llegado._

La voz era suave y educada, rígidamente correcta, pero algo en ella produjo un escalofrío a Edward, se volvió hacia la puerta donde un hombre, un poco más joven y más bajo que él, le observaba con una mirada de resentimiento.

Mike Cullen tenía los ojos azules de su padre, pero nada más, en todo lo demás era la viva imagen de su madre: pelo cobrizo y rasgos agradables, Edward se preguntó si ésa era la razón por la que los ojos de su hermano se entrecerraron cuando contempló su aspecto, por mucho que despreciara a su padre, su madre siempre le había dicho que era igual que él. Alice fue saltando hacia Mike, ignorante de la tensión que había entre los dos jóvenes.

— ¡Oh, Mike! ¿no es maravilloso? — exclamó, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia Edward— ¿Y no es igual que papá?

Mike irradiaba hostilidad y Edward no le podía culpar por ello, el joven debía de haberse pasado toda la vida pensando que él sería el próximo Duque, y de repente le arrebataba el título un hermano cuya existencia desconocía. Cuando se acercó, Edward se dio cuenta de que Mike era el jinete loco que le había hecho tirarse al césped, cualquier compasión que hubiera podido sentir hacia su hermano desapareció rápidamente, era evidente que Mike había llegado a la misma conclusión.

—Esto... —dijo, con un ligero toque de burla en la voz— Eres el tipo al que casi atropello en el jardín, ¿no es cierto?

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Esme, poniéndose en pie— Mike, ¿en qué estabas pensando?— Mike sonrió a su madre, pero Edward notó que sus ojos no sonreían

—No me esperaba que hubiera nadie caminando por el sendero, mamá, además —su mirada se desplazó hacia Edward— no ha pasado nada, ¿eh, hermano?

—Nada —Edward apretó los labios con fuerza.

—Y no es que no te puedas permitir un abrigo nuevo ahora que eres el Duque —prosiguió Mike, sus ojos eran duros como piedras mientras que su voz era despreocupada y jovial— De todas formas, pido disculpas por mi mal comportamiento. —le ofreció la mano a Edward, él la aceptó.

—Y yo pido disculpas por haber nacido antes —repuso en un tono tan alegre como el de su hermano, pero le dio la mano con un mínimo de fuerza, para que supiera que no le había engañado con su falsa cordialidad.

Por un instante, Mike dejó caer su máscara y Edward vio lo dolido y furioso que estaba, oh, sí, su padre tenía mucho de lo que responder, quizás él y su hermano pudieran encontrar algún terreno común en la rabia que ambos sentían contra su padre.

—Me he tomado la libertad de ordenar que prepararan una habitación para ti —comentó Esme cuando Edward soltó la mano de su hermano— Lo único que necesitáis es enviar a por tus cosas.

—No quisiera molestar... —Edward fue interrumpido por Esme y Alice, que insistían en que se quedase, des pués de todo, era su casa.

Tenía que admitir que le gustaría tener la oportunidad de llegar a conocerlas mejor, y hallaba una cierta satisfacción en dormir bajo aquel techo, sabiendo que su padre probablemente se removería en su tumba con sólo pensar en ello.

—Debes quedarte —insistió Esme — Me niego a aceptar una negativa, es tu casa y debes tratarla como tal, empezando por unirte a nosotros en la cena de esta noche, la prometida de Mike y sus padres también estarán presentes.—a Mike se le veía claramente incómodo.

—Estoy seguro de que mi hermano tiene mejores cosas que hacer esta noche, mamá.

—Al contrario —le informó Edward con una gran sonrisa, sin hacer caso del sentimiento de culpa que le roía el es tómago—Estaré encantado.

Mientras que en otra parte por el camino que lleva a la mansión Cullen…

— ¿No has escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que te he dicho?

— ¿Hm? —Bella apartó la mirada de la ventanilla del carruaje y se encontró con la mirada colérica de su madre— Lo siento, mamá, pensé que estabas hablando con papá.

Eso era mentira, el padre de Bella roncaba suavemente en el asiento junto a su madre, le bastaba con mirar dentro de un carruaje para quedarse profundamente dormido.

—Ya sabes cómo es tu padre, deberías saber que te estaba hablando, en vez de estar en la luna, no me imagino con qué soñarás despierta todo el día.

Bella sonrió sin ganas, cualquier otra madre cuya hija estuviera prometida supondría que la joven estaría pensando en la boda, pero no Renne Swan, ella siempre sos pechaba que Bella tenía la cabeza en las nubes.

Lo que era casi completamente cierto, pensar en su boda siempre la ponía nerviosa, sobre todo desde que Mike había adelantado la fecha de abril del año siguiente a octubre de aquel mismo año, había querido que fuera incluso antes, pero la madre de Bella había insistido en que deberían tener tiempo suficiente para prepararlo todo. Seguramente, su deseo de casarse con ella tan rápido debía significar algo, ¿no?

—Sueño con muchas cosas, mamá. ¿No lo hacías tú cuando eras joven?

— ¡Bah! — repuso Renne con desdén, las mejillas se le bambolearon cuando el carruaje pilló un bache— Nunca me han importado esas frivolidades—eso era porque su madre carecía totalmente de imaginación.

—Pues vaya una pena.

— ¿Una pena? — bufó su madre— ¿Una pena? pasas demasiado tiempo con la cabeza en las nubes y no el suficiente pensando en el mundo que te rodea, deberías estar contenta con lo que tienes, y no llenarte la cabeza de fantasías.

—Me gustan las fantasías —replicó con impaciencia, oh, ¿por qué se molestaba en discutir? Su madre nunca la entendería.

—Aún te gustará más ser la Duquesa de Cullen —repuso Renne, agitando su grueso dedo en el aire.

—Mamá — Bella puso los ojos en blanco— sabes perfectamente que ahora que Mike ha descubierto que tiene un hermano mayor, ya no heredará el título.

—Fruslerías, eres demasiado joven para saber de esas cosas, pero yo sé que la mitad de esos matrimonios que se celebran en Escocia bajo presión son ilegítimos Mike me ha asegurado que ese chico tiene tanto derecho al título de su padre como yo, lo único que tiene que hacer es probarlo.

Bella dudó de que el matrimonio del difunto Duque con su esposa escocesa fuera uno de esos fraudes, Esme y Alice no cuestionaban su legitimidad, al igual que el mismo Duque, Bella comprendía la decepción de Mike pero realmente no veía que tuviera forma de reclamar el título para sí, y Mike siempre un caballero, nunca osaría hacer algo que arriesgara su propia reputación, como intentar probar que su hermano era ilegítimo ¿o sí?

—Bueno, es obvio que el Duque creía que su hijo era legí timo, de otro modo nunca lo habría nombrado su heredero—su madre agitó una enjoyada mano quitando importancia al asunto.

—Entonces ¿por qué mantuvo al chico en secreto todos estos años? — repicó en el suelo del carruaje con su bastón— No, creo que Cullen nombró al chico su heredero por puro despecho ¿no dijo Mike que él y su padre se habían enfadado antes de que éste muriera? al parecer, el viejo era lo bastante rencoroso como para querer robarle a su propio hijo la herencia que le corresponde.

A Bella le parecía que el Duque había estado intentando asegurarse de que a su primogénito no le robaran la herencia que le pertenecía y que por esa razón había divulgado la existencia del joven, naturalmente, su madre era terrible mente leal al hombre que había elegido como yerno, y nada se podía decir que le hiciera cambiar de parecer.

—De todas formas no entiendo por qué un título es tan importante —murmuró— al ver la expresión de sorpresa y ultraje en el rostro de su madre, tuvo que reprimir un ataque de risa.

— ¿Que por qué un título es tan importante? Yo te diré por qué un título es tan importante, un título marca la diferencia entre ser una dama o ser la hija de un comerciante es lo que os hará a ti y a tu familia aceptables, eso es lo importante, Bella alzó una ceja, pero se mantuvo callada.

Bella volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia la ventanilla y contempló el paisaje, pronto llegarían a Hyde Park ¿habría ido el señor Masen a cabalgar por Hyde Park aquella tarde? ¿o se habría quedado en casa para leer los poemas de Byron? antes de que su madre la interrumpiera, había estado soñando despierta que eso exactamente, se lo imaginaba con total claridad: arremangado, luciendo unos antebrazos fornidos y bronceados, habría leído las palabras de pasión de Byron y sus pensamientos se habrían vuelto hacia ella, tal como le había prometido.

— ¿Quieres prestarme atención?— Bella lanzó un gritito y dio un pequeño brinco de sobresalto, Renne Swan miró a su hija con ojos que brillaban como pequeñas gemas.

—No has oído ni una sola palabra de lo que te he dicho —dijo bullendo de rabia— Bella no sabía si ponerse a reír o si saltar del carruaje y salir corriendo, se puso a reír, aunque parecía imposible, el rostro de su madre enrojeció aún más, y en la tenue luz del carruaje, casi pareció res plandecer, Bella nunca había visto a su madre tan enfadada.

—No puedo creer que te rías cuando todos nuestros planes bien podrían...

—Oh, mirad —dijo el padre de Bella mientras el carruaje se detenía—. Ya estamos aquí.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Bella se cubrió los hombros con un ligero chal, la puerta del carruaje se abrió y su padre bajó primero, luego se volvió para ofrecerle la mano a su madre.

—Vas a tener que aprender a comportarte bien rápido aquí, señorita —le susurró furiosa su madre cuando el señor Swan hubo bajado del carruaje— Tu marido te exigirá mucho más que un oído con el que escucharle, y será mejor que cumplas sus deseos, no podrás regresar arrastrándote hasta nosotros cuando descubras que no siempre te podrás salir con la tuya— Bella la miró fijamente, con una expresión vacía a pesar de la ansiedad que le daba vueltas en el estómago y los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

—Nunca me he arrastrado hasta ti por nada, mamá, y no pienso empezar a hacerlo en ningún futuro cercano— los ojos de Renne se entrecerraron mientras movía la enjoyada cabeza en un gesto de irritación.

— ¿Dónde me equivoqué? ¿no he intentado siempre hacer lo que era mejor para ti? te compro los mejores vestidos, te he enviado a las mejores escuelas.

— ¿Qué has hecho aparte de dictarme qué debo llevar, de quién debo ser amiga y con quién me he de casar? — preguntó Bella, perdiendo los estribos— ¡Hasta el momento no has hecho nada por mí y sí todo por ti! — su madre boqueó ofendida, y por un instante Bella temió que pudiera pegarle, no llegó abrió los ojos y se encontró a su madre mirándola como si fuera una desconocida.

— ¿Venís o no? — preguntó el señor Swan metiendo la cabeza dentro del carruaje— Tengo mucha hambre— Renne alzó los ojos en un gesto de hastío.

—Simplón —murmuró y descendió pesadamente del carruaje sin hacer caso de la mano que su marido le tendía.

Cuando Bella se preparaba para seguirla, su padre le tomó la mano y le dio un suave apretón.

—No te preocupes, mirlo —le susurró, usando su viejo apodo, mientras la ayudaba a bajar— Tu madre sólo quiere que tengas lo que yo nunca pude darle

Inesperadas lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Bella mientras miraba a su padre, éste sabía más de lo que ella creía, pudo ver dolor en sus ojos, pero también amor.

—Gracias, papá.

—Pensaba que tenías mucha hambre — la voz de Renne resonó, y Bella hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Fueron recibidos en la puerta por Peter, que parecía muy agitado por lo general, el mayordomo era tan frío y controlado como un carámbano, pero no aquella noche, mostraba un brillo febril en los ojos y nerviosismo en los movimientos. Había un aura de excitación y energía en el interior de la mansión Cullen que Bella no reconocía, cuando el viejo Duque aún vivía, la casa siempre parecía feliz y cómoda, luego cambió un poco cuando su enfermedad fue empeorando, pero lo de aquel día era algo diferente, parecía co mo si la casa entera estuviera de puntillas, esperando que ocurriera algo y vigilando.

Peter los guió hasta el salón azul, la habitación donde la familia siempre se reunía antes de la cena, Bella se fijó en que aquella noche había un invitado más.

Un hombre alto estaba junto a la chimenea, hablando animadamente con Alice, la hermana de Mike, la expresión de su rostro era tan similar a la de Alice que Bella se maravilló ante el parecido no era extraño que toda la casa estuviera excitada, ¡aquél era el misterioso heredero! Y le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

—El señor y la señora Swan, la señorita Swan.

El desconocido se sobresaltó al oír el nombre, y la ansiedad que Bella había sentido antes se convirtió en completo pánico cuando el desconocido volvió la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada.

—Vos —murmuró mientras todos los ojos se volvían hacia ella.

El hermano de su prometido era también su señor Masen.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola a todas a quellas chicas lindas que me quieran leer y que ya me leen... **

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es de mi autoria sino una adpatación, de la obra de Kathryn Smith "Ana y El Duque" con los personajes de Crepúsculo de la grandiosa Stepanie Meyer ...**

**Espero que les guste...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Edward se sorprendió de poder encontrar la voz, la única muchacha en la que se había fijado era la prometida de su hermano. ¡Qué amarga ironía!

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan— Mike, que se había puesto en pie en cuanto anunciaron a Bella y su familia, lanzó a Edward una mirada suspicaz.

—¿Os conocéis? —Se volvió hacia Bella buscando confirmación.

—Sí—afirmó Bella— Desde esta tarde, de hecho, en la librería. — estaba tan alarmada de ver a Edward como éste lo estaba de verla a ella— Perdonad mi falta de modales, señor Masen… quiero decir, excelencia, no tenía idea de quién erais.

— ¿Y cómo podías tenerla? — interrumpió Mike im petuosamente, mirando fijamente a Bella — Ninguno de nosotros lo había visto antes.

La expresión de Edward no cambió ¿Era sólo su imaginación o su hermano aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para desdeñarlo? No podía culpar a Mike por estar resentido con él, pero tampoco Edward había pedido ser el heredero de su padre, sería feliz de seguir estando en el anonimato si no fuera porque el dinero volvería a poner en pie su hogar y a su gente.

— ¿Y cómo es que nunca antes habéis conocido a vuestro hermano, señor Masen? —preguntó la señora Swan, su tono era engañosamente inocente, pero a Edward no se le escapó la mirada de reojo que lanzó a Mike ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Bella bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, las mejillas se le tiñeron de un rojo oscuro estaba terriblemente avergonzada por el comportamiento de su madre, y el resentimiento de Edward contra la madre de Bella aumentó, sabía adónde quería llegar, estaba cuestionando la validez del matrimonio de sus padres, y por tanto ¡cuestionando la legitimidad de su nacimiento! Era tal vez el peor insulto que le podía hacer, que podía hacer a cualquiera, realmente enfadado, Edward aguantó la mirada de la mujer y apretó los dientes para controlar el deseo de ponerla en su lugar, inspiró hondo.

—Porque de acuerdo con la tradición de los Masen, señora, el título ha pasado de mi madre a mí, en esos casos, el heredero toma Masen como apellido para mantener el nombre — sonrió fríamente mientras la expresión confiada de Renne desaparecía— Y de paso, no soy «señor» Incluso sin el título de mi padre, soy el Conde de Keir, os podéis dirigir a mí por cualquiera de los dos títulos, y tengo además unos cuantos títulos menores: vizconde Dunkirk, barón Kyne, podéis elegir el que más os guste — intentó mantener un tono desenfadado, pero no pudo evitar que se le colara un toque de condescendencia ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella mujer a cuestionar su nacimiento o su rango? ¿Y cómo se atrevía a insultar la memoria de su madre al hacerlo? El rostro de Renne Swan palideció, e hizo una pequeña reverencia en su dirección.

—Os pido disculpas, mi señor— Edward hizo un gesto con la cabeza aceptando sus dis culpas, la creía sincera naturalmente, debía de lamentar haber insultado a un par del reino.

Edward encontraba que mucha gente en Inglaterra se desvivía por complacer a cualquiera que ostentara un título, una parte de él disfrutaba con todas las reverencias y zalamerías de los ingleses, normalmente tan desdeñosos con los escoceses, pero a la otra parte le resultaba muy violento, volvió su atención a Bella, que aún parecía claramente incómoda.

—Muchísimas gracias por su sugerencia, señorita Swan, estoy disfrutando con el libro, aunque en estas pocas horas aún no he tenido la oportunidad de leer mucho— Bella alzó la cabeza, y sus oscuros ojos chocolate parecieron irrealmente grandes para su rostro, y un delicado rubor teñía su tez de un maravilloso color rosa.

—Me alegra que lo estéis disfrutando plenamente, excelencia — tenía una voz suave, exactamente como él la recordaba, su sonido le producía escalofríos en la espalda le encantaría oírla recitar la poesía de Byron en voz alta.

—Así es —repuso él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos— Todos los poemas me evocan la belleza— el rubor de Bella se intensificó, y Edward supo que recordaba lo que él le había dicho sobre pensar en ella cuando leyera el libro.

— ¿De qué libro se trata? —preguntó Mike, sin conseguir del todo que su tono fuera desenfadado, su intensa mirada cayó sobre Bella, Edward sintió en el estómago una punzada de culpabilidad mezclada con remordimiento no era correcto que coqueteara con Bella como lo estaba haciendo, era la prometida de su hermano ni siquiera era correcto pensar en ella como lo hacía, pero no podía dominar sus pensamientos, del mismo modo que no podía llevarlos a la práctica, ella estaba fuera de su alcance, y más le valía no olvidarlo.

—La señorita Swan me recomendó que leyera a vuestro poeta Byron, hermano —usar un término tan familiar con el joven le resultaba extraño, sobre todo porque estaba convencido de que Mike lo despreciaba profundamen te— Debo admitir que estoy totalmente cautivado por su poesía— la señora Swan tragó aire y Mike apretó los dientes, ambos miraron a Bella como si hubiera cometido un crimen odioso, inmediatamente, Edward lamentó haber hablado.

—¡Bella! — la regañó su madre— ¡No me digas que has estado leyendo esa porquería!— así que la madre de Bella no sólo cuestionaba su nacimiento, sino también su moral por medio de sus lecturas ¿porquería? cierto que Byron podía ser un poco descarado en su poesía, pero también era increíblemente apasionado, y Edward nunca llamaría «porquería» a tal genio.

—Calmaos, señora Swan —recomendó mike, tomando la mano de Bella— No es una falta seria, aunque Byron no sea adecuado para una muchacha soltera, Bella podrá leer lo que desee, excepto si es demasiado escandaloso, cuando estemos casados.

El modo en que su hermano, su desagradable hermano, le recordó que iba a casarse con aquella hermosa muchacha, que no se merecía, hizo hervir la sangre de Edward, sin duda, Mike creía que estaba haciendo a Bella y a su familia un gran favor al otorgarles su magnificencia.

—¿Y quién decidirá qué es demasiado escandaloso y qué no lo es? —preguntó Edward con fingido humor ¡qué descaro! ¡cómo si Bella no tuviera la inteligencia suficiente para elegir sus propios libros! La sola idea era una tontería, por desgracia había mucha gente, mujeres incluidas, que opinaban que ciertas novelas y poemas podían dañar la delicada mente de una muchacha. Mike sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de malicia ¿no podía verlo nadie más? ¿o era que la conciencia culpable de Edward le hacía ver cosas falsas?

—Yo, naturalmente —contestó Mike — Creo que un marido puede escoger bien las lecturas de su esposa.

—Muy cierto —añadió la señora Swan con una son risa complacida— Esme, que había permanecido en silencio durante to da la conversación, miró a su hijo con una expresión de decepción.

—Tu padre nunca dictó lo que yo podía o no podía leer, Mike— el joven tuvo el detalle de parecer arrepentido, y Bella, que parecía haberse retirado a su mundo privado para escapar de la vergüenza y la humillación, pareció fortalecida por las palabras de su futura suegra, alzó la barbilla en un ademán desafiante y retiró su mano de la de Mike.

—Os lo agradezco, excelencia, creo que podré esperar la misma cortesía y confianza de mi esposo — la voz le tembló ligeramente, como si expresar sus opiniones ante Mike fuera algo que no estaba acostumbrada a hacer, ni siquiera miró a su prometido Edward deseó poder aplaudir su muestra de coraje, pero mantuvo la boca sabiamente cerrada Mike puso mala cara, La señora Swan, con el rostro enrojecido, abrió la boca para responder.

—Pasemos a cenar, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo la duquesa, interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decir la otra mujer

Esme se acercó a Edward, con los ojos brillantes de emoción, éste pudo ver que no aprobaba las acciones de la señora Swan, y al parecer tampoco las de Mike, pero también se fijó en que había tristeza en su mirada añoraba mucho a su esposo, y Edward lamentó inmediatamente haber contribuido a crear un conflicto entre Mike, Bella y su madre, el señor Swan parecía felizmente inconsciente de la tensión, claro que, por lo visto, él había dormitado durante la mayor parte del intercambio.

— ¿Me acompañas, Edward?

—Será un honor —contestó él sonriendo, no era que lo hubiera escogido especialmente a él, ya que el hombre de rango más alto siempre acompañaba a la mujer de más alto rango a la mesa, pero Edward sintió como si lo hubiera hecho, una vocecita en su interior le dijo que le recordaba a su padre, y aunque la comparación le molestara, sabía que ella lo consideraba como un cumplido, lo que no era tan fácil de aceptar era que esperaran que ocupara el lugar de su padre en la mesa, Mike tampoco parecía alegrarse mucho con eso sin duda estaba acostumbrado a sentarse a la cabeza de la mesa desde la muerte de su padre, por Edward, se podía quedar con el sitio.

—Mike —dijo suavemente, de pie junto al alto respaldo de la silla de roble— Creo que éste es tu sitio habitual, a mí no me importa sentarme en otro lugar, si lo prefieres— la sorpresa iluminó los rasgos de su hermano, seguido de un amargo gesto de la boca.

—Gracias, Edward —repuso, con un tono de caballerosa suavidad— Pero como cabeza de familia, ése es tu sitio por ahora

El ligero énfasis en el «por ahora» hizo sonar la alarma en la cabeza de Edward, Mike veía a Edward como un intruso, como un impostor, e iba a intentar demostrarlo, la idea se formó con tal claridad en la mente de Edward que se quedó anonadado, por eso Bella se sentía tan violenta con él, por eso su madre había sido tan maliciosa ¡todos pensaban que era un bastardo y sólo estaban esperando a que Mike revelara la verdad! Edward se sentó e intentó poner una expresión neutra mientras su mirada pasaba sobre sus compañeros de mesa, no creía que Esme o Alice fueran capaces de engaño, ni tampoco conseguía hacerse creer que lo fuera Bella, en cambio, no le costaba creerlo de su hermano o de la madre de Bella, mientras que del padre no estaba seguro, Mike había pasado toda su vida esperando ser Duque se podía entender que no se diera por vencido sin lucha, en cuanto a la madre de Bella, era una mujer ambiciosa, eso era evidente sin duda preferiría que su hija fuera Duquesa en vez de ser sólo la esposa del segundón ¡pero era tan ridículo! quizás era él quien había leído demasiadas novelas y cuentos, estaba perdiendo el contacto con la realidad, Mike y la señora Swan no podían estar confabulando en su contra ¿o sí? ¿le importaba tanto a Mike el estúpido título como para destruir la reputación de Edward, y quizá su vida, sólo por conseguirlo? Sí, todo en el comportamiento de Mike indicaba que era un joven acostumbrado a ser hijo de Duque y que siempre había contado con heredar el título su padre debería haberle dicho la verdad mucho tiempo atrás, su silencio no había sido justo,

Mike hablaba en voz muy baja a Bella, dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa, sin duda esperando recuperar su favor, se preguntó si Bella amaría a su hermano, observándola, con sus suaves mejillas aún sonrojadas, se convenció de que todavía estaba molesta con Mike por declarar que él sería el censor de su biblioteca, Edward no podía culparla por estar enfadada, su hermano era un completo estúpido si quería cambiar la más mínima cosa en Bella.

—Bueno —comenzó cuando se hizo evidente que nadie más iba a iniciar una conversación—, ¿y cuándo es la boda?

Era la última pregunta de la que quería oír una respuesta, pero le permitía concentrarse en lo importante, no de bía dedicarse a pensar sobre los atractivos de la futura esposa de su hermano, no debía envidiarle a su hermano su felicidad, no debería estar celoso por una muchacha a la que ni siquiera conocía. Bella se sirvió de una sopera de plata y no respondió a su mirada.

—En octubre —contestó, sonriendo a Esme — El día del aniversario del Duque —dándose cuenta de su error, volvió la mirada hacia Edward — El difunto Duque, naturalmente — Edward sonrió, ya sabía a quién se refería.

—El diez de octubre —le informó Mike, alzando la cuchara— Por si no lo sabías—Edward apretó los dientes ante la expresión inocente de su hermano.

—Pues en realidad lo sabía, recuerdo vagamente que mi madre lo celebró sola después de que mi padre nos abandonara, murió poco después —en cuanto acabó la frase, se arrepintió de haberla pronunciado, no quería que ellos se enteraran de todo el sufrimiento que su padre había causado a su madre al abandonarla, y mucho menos deseaba darles más información que usar contra él.

Esme parecía totalmente asqueada, Edward pensó que Mike y la señora Swan parecían decididamente complacidos en aquel momento los odiaba a los dos, el sufrimiento de su madre no era nada sobre lo que se pudiera sonreír, miró a Bella parecía triste Edward no quería que estuviera triste por él.

—Quizá la boda de Mike hará que esa fecha se convierta en un día más feliz para ti —apuntó Alice en un tono esperanzado, ante tanta dulzura, Edward se obligó a sonreír.

—Sin duda tienes razón, Alice — en aquel instante no podía imaginarse sintiendo la menor alegría ante ese acontecimiento, era como si la Bella se casara con la Bestia, pero toda la fealdad de Mike se hallaba en su interior, claro que siempre existía la posibilidad de que la belleza de Bella fuera sólo superficial, y de que ella y Mike estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, tonterías.

—Debe de ser maravilloso haber encontrado la novia perfecta a tu edad, Mike —comentó— No puedes tener más de... ¿cuántos? ¿Veinte? —mantuvo un tono suave, pero sabía perfectamente la edad de su hermano, era casi exactamente cuatro años menor que él, porque había nacido casi menos de un año después de que su padre se casara con Esme ni siquiera un año después de que enterraran a la madre de Edward. Su hermano lanzó a Bella una cariñosa mirada.

—Sí, es cierto —reconoció mientras Bella se sonrojaba— Algunos nunca encuentran la mujer adecuada y se ven obligados a casarse, por dinero o familia, con alguien a quien no soportan— Edward reprimió el deseo de reírse desdeñosamente.

—No puedo ni imaginarme lo que debe de ser encontrar a la mujer con la que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida, quiero decir, saber que vas a pasar los próximos cuarenta o cincuenta años con la misma persona... es impresionante— Mike sonrió, pero sus ojos siguieron serios.

—Sí, lo es— Bella lo miró con una expresión que Edward no supo interpretar ¿La habría insultado al intentar molestar a su hermano? Ésa no había sido en absoluto su intención, sin tiéndose mal, le ofreció lo que esperaba que fuese una sonrisa de disculpa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Cuando me case, quiero que sea con alguien con quien pueda pasar el resto de mi vida —anunció Alice— Me niego a conformarme con menos— a pesar de la tensión que se respiraba en la mesa, Edward sonrió ante su convicción juvenil.

—No hay duda de que encontrarás a alguien que te amé durante el resto de su afortunada vida, Alice— Mike se limpió los labios con la servilleta y dejó es capar un sonido de burla.

—Miles de matrimonios se forman a partir de otras ideas aparte del estúpido amor.

— ¿Oh? — Edward arqueó una ceja ¿su hermano no había estado hacía menos de un minuto alabando el mérito de casarse con la pareja ideal?— ¿Y en qué más se basan?

—Sí, Mike —le apoyó Bella alzando la aguda barbilla— ¿En qué más?

—Respetabilidad, familia, intereses comunes, sangre y riqueza, naturalmente —repuso Mike, metiendo la cuchara en la sopa— Claro que el cariño es importante en el matrimonio, pero una buena familia es igual de importante, uno quiere saber dónde se mete.

El pobre tonto ni siquiera sabía que se estaba cavando su propia tumba, pensó Edward, no podía decidir si envidiaba a su hermano o si le tenía lástima por haber sido educado para creer que siempre estaba en posesión de la razón, su padre le habría inculcado tanta arrogancia, porque seguro que no había sido Esme. Edward tomó un sorbo de vino.

—Parece más un acuerdo de negocios que un matrimonio.

—Mi padre me enseñó que los hombres de más éxito siempre consideran la vida como un asunto de negocios —repuso Mike, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Quizás en su vida pública —exclamó Esme — Pero tu padre nunca trató a su familia como un «asunto de negocios»— Edward sintió ganas de corregirla, pero permaneció en silencio ¿Qué era él sino el resultado del fracaso de uno de esos asuntos?. Mike hizo como si no hubiera oído a su madre.

—También me enseñó que un hombre que se deja llevar por sus emociones es un imbécil.

—¿De verdad? —Edward tomó otro trago de vino.

—Sí, eso me enseñó— Edward aguantó la mirada desafiante de Mike.

—Entonces me siento muy afortunado de que no me enseñara nada—el aire casi crujió de tensión mientras los dos jóvenes se miraban fijamente.

—¿Faisán, excelencia?— Edward miró la bandeja que Bella le había puesto bajo las narices, no fue sutil, pero consiguió acabar con el punto muerto al que habían llegado los dos jóvenes.

—Gracias, señorita Swan — el sirviente se había llevado el cuenco de sopa, así que Edward agarró la bandeja y se sirvió un poco de carne tierna.

—¿Estáis disfrutando de Londres? —le preguntó Bella tras pasar la bandeja a Alice, con un suspiro interior, Edward permitió que le metieran en una conversación intrascendente y educada, hacia el final de la cena, estaba totalmente asqueado del sonido de su propia voz, pero le estaba muy agradecido a Bella por haberle apartado de su comprometedor comportamiento, no había excusa para una actitud grosera o desconsiderada, y los comentarios de Edward sobre su padre eran realmente desconsiderados en presencia de Esme o Alice

Después de la cena, todos pasaron al salón, ni Edward ni Mike tenían ningún interés en quedarse bebiendo oporto, y el señor Swan parecía totalmente indiferente al respecto, así que siguieron a las damas al salón azul, donde Alice y Bella los entretuvieron tocando el piano. Bella tocaba muy bien y Alice cantaba con una hermosa voz, Edward recordó vagamente la imagen de su padre cantándole y haciéndole saltar sobre su regazo, y sintió que se le helaba el corazón. ¿Por qué no lo había recordado antes? Cuando las muchachas acabaron, todos aplaudieron amablemente.

—¿Sabes tocar, Edward? —le preguntó Esme, sentada a su lado.

—Aquí no tenemos... ¿cómo las llaman?... gaitas, mamá —bromeó Mike, la señora Swan rió.

—No importa, hermano —repuso Edward con una son risa torcida— Toco igual de bien el piano que la gaita.

—No es una ocupación muy digna de un caballero —replicó Mike con falso buen humor, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Tu padre tocaba —dijo Esme con una mirada de reproche— Mike se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, el rubor de sus mejillas contrastaba con el blanco del cuello de su camisa, Edward sintió lástima de su hermano por meter la pata tantas veces durante la noche e intentó desviar la atención hacia sí.

—Mi madre —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa— me en señó que un buen escocés debe ser capaz de blandir la espada con una mano y hacer música con la otra, al mismo tiempo, si es posible.

Las mujeres rieron, incluso la señora Swan consiguió sonreír, el señor Swan estaba profundamente dormido en el sofá junto a ella, y Mike miró a Edward con una expresión que sólo se podía describir como de sarcástica superioridad.

—¡Qué encantadora idea bárbara! —exclamó con voz cargada de risa burlona

El silencio cayó sobre el salón, incluso la señora Swan pareció sorprendida por el comentario, se removió in cómoda en el sofá, Esme palideció. Alice bajó la mirada al suelo y Bella se quedó mirando a su prometido con los ojos muy abiertos, pero nadie miró a Edward excepto Mike, Edward le aguantó la mirada si Mike pretendía intimidarlo, había escogido una manera equivocada para lograrlo para Edward, su madre era una santa, e insultarla no lo hería, sólo lo hacía enfadar muchísimo. Ya tenía bastante, y el resentimiento y la animosidad que había sentido hacia su hermano durante toda la velada, explotó en una infernal furia, nunca supo cómo consiguió reprimirse y no estrangular a Mike. Se puso en pie, alzándose sobre todos, lo que atrajo inmediatamente sus miradas como si fuera un accidente de carruaje, deseaba gritar furioso, quería estrellar su puño contra el rostro de su hermano, pero eso sólo confirmaría que era un bárbaro, y no sólo a los ojos de Mike, sino seguramente también a los de Bella, Edward estaba decidido a probar que era mejor que eso.

—Y la aprendí muy bien —replicó, sonriendo amplia mente a Mike—. ¿Querrías ver una demostración?— Mike arqueó una altiva ceja.

—Me temo que somos demasiado civilizados para tener espadas en casa, pero no tendré ningún inconveniente en acompañarte a una sala de esgrima si así lo deseas— era lo más que su hermano podía acercarse a un reto y seguir manteniendo una tenue apariencia de caballero sidad, Edward aceptó el desafío con una fría sonrisa y una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—Me encantaría. —y era cierto, le encantaría tener la oportunidad de poner en su sitio a aquel niño mimado, le resultaba muy difícil sentir ningún tipo de simpatía hacia su hermano, aguantó la dura mirada de Richard, obligando al joven a apartar la mirada el primero, Mike atravesó la sala hacia el mueble donde se guardaban los licores y se sirvió un vaso de oporto, Edward se volvió hacia Esme, que lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo lamento tanto... —susurró ella, Edward no tenía ni idea de qué lamentaba, se inclinó, le tomó la mano y se la apretó en silenciosa muestra de afecto.

—Soy yo quien debe pediros disculpas —repuso Edward; la emoción trajo el acento escocés a su voz— Disculpadme, ahora debo marcharme —se irguió y fue hacia la puerta sin mirar a nadie, no quería ver cómo le miraban y sobre todo no quería ver la expresión de Bella.

—Mañana estarás aquí, ¿verdad, Edward? —preguntó Alice rápidamente, como si eso significara mucho para ella— Para la lectura del testamento— Edward pasó la mirada de su hermana a su hermano, mientras su expresión se tornaba hosca, Mike parecía demasiado seguro de sí mismo, como si esperara probar al día siguiente que Edward era un impostor.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

De camino a casa de los Swan ...

—¡Qué joven más grosero y horrible! —exclamó la señora Swan mientras el carruaje se alejaba de la casa, el señor Swan ya estaba roncando junto a ella, Bella, que agradecía salir por fin de la mansión Cullen, movió la cabeza asintiendo silenciosamente.

—Sí, esta noche, Mike se ha comportado de una manera inexcusablemente grosera —afirmó, su padre resopló dormido, como si le diera la razón, Bella sonrió.

— ¡Mike! — la voz de su madre se agudizó hasta casi llegar a romper el cristal— ¡Me refería a ese horrible escocés! ¿En qué pensaría Esme para invitar a ese bárbaro a su casa?—

Bella frunció el entrecejo «bárbaro» no era una palabra que describiera a Edward.

—Es su casa— su madre hizo un gesto despreciativo con la enjoyada mano.

—Tonterías, de ninguna manera esa criatura puede ser el Duque de Cullen—Bella se apretó los ojos con la mano, intentando calmar el dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba.

—Es el Duque, su padre lo reconoció; el abogado lo fue a buscar está en el testamento y es la viva imagen de su padre ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?

—Eres demasiado joven para saber de esas cosas —in sistió su madre, entrecerrando los ojos—Sólo porque sea el hijo de Cullen no significa que sea su heredero legítimo, ya hemos hablado de esto antes, ¿no lo recuerdas? No me sorprendería que Mike descubriera que Masen nació en el lado equivocado de la cama— Bella estaba cansada de toda esa historia ¿Qué importaba todo eso? Que Edward tuviera su título, después de todo, tampoco había tenido la ventaja de conocer a su padre.

—Estaban casados, madre, estoy segura de que una copia del certificado de nacimiento de Edw... del Duque probará que nació después de que contrajeran matrimonio.

—¡Ah! Pero si se casaron en Escocia, en una de esas estúpidas ceremonias improvisadas, hay muchas posibilida des de que el matrimonio no fuera legítimo—en aquel momento, Bella odiaba a su madre, la odiaba con toda su alma por intentar destruir la vida de aquel joven.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa si es legítimo o no? — pero en cuanto hubo formulado la pregunta, supo la respuesta— Esto no tiene nada que ver con Mike o con Edward, esto tiene que ver contigo— su madre se puso a observar sus anillos con toda atención, azuzada por la rabia, Bella se inclinó hacia delante, bajo la tenue luz del carruaje, el rostro de su madre estaba envuelto en sombras.

—Deseas tanto tener un Duque en la familia que no te importa nada más, no te importa si destruyes la vida de un joven, y con toda seguridad que no te importa si tu yerno ama o no a tu hija, sólo quieres el preciado título, y ¡temes que esté prometida al hijo equivocado!— Renne alzó la mano e intentó pegarle, Bella la agarró por la muñeca, y su madre ahogó un gritito de sorpresa.

—Pégame y tendrás que buscar otra manera de con seguir a tu Duque, porque yo no me casaré con nadie — Bella no podía creer la manera en que estaba hablando a su madre, era como si alguien se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo, pero también era cierto que, desde que había aceptado casarse con Mike, su madre también obraba como si fuera otra persona, Renne apartó la mano con una mirada furiosa.

—¡Tú te casarás con quien yo te diga o te echaré de casa sin un céntimo! —su amenaza perdía fuerza por el temblor de su voz, estaba asustada ¿Asustada de qué?

—Papá nunca lo permitiría —le tocaba a Bella mostrar seguridad— No me amenaces, mamá, no me gusta.

—Eres una desagradecida.

—Sí —aceptó Bella sarcásticamente mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de terciopelo— Soy una hija muy desagradecida por no permitirte que la trates como a tu perro faldero, la verdad es que me parece que tratas a tus perros con más cariño y respeto.

—¿Qué te pasa? —su madre la miró con una expresión dolida— ¿No ves que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti?—un bufido muy poco femenino salió de los labios de Bella.

—Estoy completamente segura.

—¡Pues claro que sí! —replicó su madre— Creas lo que creas, yo también tengo sentimientos— Bella alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada sabía que su madre tenía su lado bueno, pero últimamente lo único que había visto en ella era a una persona ambiciosa y calculadora, no le gustaba con un suspiro, su madre se dejó caer sobre el respaldo, sin importarle que el brazo de su marido hubiera que dado atrapado entre ella y los cojines.

—¿No entiendes que quiero para ti una vida mejor que la que yo he tenido?— ¿qué?

—¿Una vida mejor? — repitió Bella, incrédula— ¿Pero qué tiene de malo tu vida? Tienes dinero, un buen marido...

—Antes de que tu padre hiciera fortuna, vivíamos en dos habitaciones sobre su oficina, a veces me da miedo que podamos perderlo todo y acabar en una prisión de deudores, no quiero que tú tengas que preocuparte por el dinero o la posición social—más calmada, Bella tomó la mano de su madre.

—¿Y no quieres que también sea feliz? —Renne apartó la mano.

—Prefiero verte desgraciada y rica que feliz y pobre, la felicidad no te llena el estómago.

—Ni me cubre de joyas —repuso Bella sarcásticamente, sintiendo el rechazo de su madre como si fuera un puñal en las costillas— Yo no soy tú, y por mucho que lo intentes, no puedes arreglar tu pasado dictando mi futuro— Renne alzó la barbilla en un gesto de obstinación y se puso a mirar por la ventana, tal vez hubiera lágrimas brillándole en los ojos, pero Bella no podía estar segura, y para ser sincera, tampoco quería saberlo.

—Pero lo puedo intentar —dijo su madre— Y puedo asegurarme de que no cometas los mismos errores que yo.

—Sí —reconoció Bella, con los dientes apretados— Dios impida que me vuelva como tú—su madre se encogió como si la hubiera golpeado.

—¿He sido una madre tan horrible para ti?— con un suspiro, Bella se masajeó las sienes, lo que ha bía comenzado como un ligero malestar se había converti do en un punzante dolor.

—No —respondió, hubo un tiempo en que su madre era su mejor amiga, pero desde entonces habían pasado años; fue antes de que Bella, como muchacha casadera, se convirtiera en un bien con el que comerciar, y mucho antes de que su madre comenzara a sentirse totalmente insatisfe cha con su propia vida, quizá si su padre no se hubiera dedicado a los negocios, su madre hubiera sido más feliz, quizá si hubiera sido un ocioso terrateniente que organizara lujosas fiestas y se pasara el otoño dedicándose a sus perros junto con otros hombres ricos y aburridos, su madre no hubiera tenido que trabajar tan duro para establecer esas relaciones que parecían importarle tanto, pero su padre no era un terrateniente era rico, pero sólo era un hombre de negocios, podían avergonzarse un poco de él en sociedad, sobre todo por que tenía la costumbre de quedarse dormido allá donde fuera, pero eso sólo pasaba porque trabajaba muchas horas para que a Bella y su madre pudieran tener todos los lujos que, según Renne, necesitaban tal vez los vestidos y las joyas fueran tan sólo un sustituto. ¿Podía ser ésa la razón por la que su madre se había vuelto tan avariciosa? ¿Los anillos y las sedas representaban su idea de cariño maternal? De ser así, Bella lo lamentaría por su madre, y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió un poco más que molesta con su padre. Renne cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho, con una mueca testaruda en la boca.

—Sólo he intentado obrar en tu interés.

—Pero no lo consigues —replicó Bella, con un tono de cansancio en la voz—. Obras en tu propio interés. ¿Es que no lo ves?

—¿Cómo puede ser que desear que tengas dinero y seguridad sea obrar en mi propio interés?

—¡Porque no me has preguntado si yo quiero dinero y seguridad! —exclamó Bella— No me has preguntado nunca lo que yo quiero— Renne dio una patada que hizo vibrar el suelo bajo los pies de Bella, su padre roncó desde la esquina.

—¿Quieres decirme que preferirías ser pobre y estar alejada de la buena sociedad? No parecía que te molestase todo el dinero y la seguridad la otra noche en Almack's.

Almack's era el lugar por excelencia adonde ir a ver y a dejarse ver entre las clases altas de la sociedad londinense, para cruzar la puerta se tenía que conseguir un pase de una de las patronas, el sueño de todas las jovencitas era bailar en Almack's.

—Claro que no me molesta. —suspirando, Bella negó con la cabeza— Pero hay más cosas en la vida, más cosas en el matrimonio, que el dinero y la seguridad. ¿No te gustaría que me casara con alguien a quien amara, y con quien fuera feliz?

—Serás feliz con Mike —insistió su madre— Y llegarás a quererlo, es una situación mucho mejor que casar te con el hombre al que ames sólo para llevarte una desilusión al año siguiente.

—¿Eso fue lo que te pasó?—Renne evitó su mirada.

—Digamos que en mi juventud también tuve sueños, sueños que no se cumplieron y que se convirtieron en una dura realidad.

Bella lanzó una mirada a su padre, estaba tirado sobre el costado de su madre, roncando suavemente, ni siquiera su pelea podía despertarlo era un hombre sencillo, pero Bella no se lo podía imaginar siendo brusco o cruel, claro que quizá si su marido prefiriera dormir a hablar con ella, Bella también se amargaría, pero hubo un tiempo en que sus padres se habían querido, ¿no? ¿Qué había pasado?

—Quizá papá también tuviera sueños —murmuró.

—¿Hm? —dijo su madre, apartando la vista de la ven tana— Oh, sí, claro. Grandes sueños— su tono era tan amargo que Bella casi hizo una mueca.

—Lamento que tu vida no haya sido lo que esperabas, mamá, pero tienes que dejarme vivir mi propia vida.

—Puedes vivir como te apetezca —dijo Renne sonriéndole.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Bella boquiabierta, mirán dola sorprendida. ¿Por fin estaba su madre dispuesta a dejarla confiar en su propio juicio?

—De verdad —contestó su madre— En cuanto estés casada, con Mike


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola a todas a quellas chicas lindas que me leen.. **

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es de mi autoria sino una adpatación, de la obra de Kathryn Smith "Ana y El Duque" con los personajes de Crepúsculo de la grandiosa Stepanie Meyer ...**

**Espero que les guste... **

**xoxo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?— Edward se volvió, sobresaltado.

De nada le había servido intentar colarse inadvertido en la lectura del testamento de su padre, incluso le había pedido a Peter, que no le anunciara, no había contado con que hubiera alguien de la familia rondando por la casa, como mínimo no había llegado tan tarde como temía llegar, le había costado una eternidad decidir qué ponerse, y no es que tuviera mucho donde escoger, no había querido asistir a la lectura del testamento con el aspecto de un torpe bárbaro escocés y lo había logrado, vestido con una chaqueta azul oscuro y pantalones de color ocre, parecía un enorme dandy; iba perfectamente vestido y perfectamente arreglado, ni siquiera Mike sería capaz de encontrar un fallo en su aspecto, aunque ni siquiera quería pensar en por qué le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de su apariencia, corrección: lo que pensara Bella de su apariencia, aun que no era muy probable que estuviera presente en la lectura del testamento.

—Buenos días, Mike —murmuró Edward, apartándo se de la puerta para que el resto de la familia no lo viera— Me temo que no entiendo tu pregunta—el rostro del joven se tensó.

—Ya me has oído. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Un hombrecillo calvo fue a Escocia y me invitó —respondió Edward, con una forzada sonrisa en los labios— Dijo algo sobre que yo estaba en el testamento— si el rostro de Richard se hubiera endurecido un poco más, lo podrían haber puesto en el tejado de la casa para que hiciera de gárgola.

—Sí, ya lo sé, por eso quiero saber por qué estás aquí, ya nos esperábamos que te quedaras con todo ¿Has venido para hacer también de amo y señor? ¿Tienes planeado vengarte en nosotros y echarnos a la calle? ¿Nos castigarás por cómo piensas que mi padre te trató?

Edward miró asombrado a su hermano, abrió la boca para responderle, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra ¿Cómo podía Mike pensar una cosa así? ¿Era eso lo que él haría a Edward si los papeles estuvieran invertidos?

—Yo nunca haría eso —contestó cuando encontró la voz— Es con nuestro padre con quien estás enfadado Mike ,y yo también, no deberíamos enfrentarnos entre nosotros.

—¿Qué razones tienes tú para estar enfadado? —se burló Mike— Te quedas con todo: el título, la casa, el dinero, lo tienes todo— Edward se tragó el orgullo y encaró la dolida expresión de su hermano con una mirada franca.

—Nunca he tenido un padre, y eso hubiera significado más para mí que cualquier título o fortuna, como mínimo, tú lo tenías a él— Mike miró a Edward como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

—¿Y de qué me servirá ahora el haberlo tenido? Toda mi vida me han educado para ser algo que nunca iba a ser, ¡y él lo sabía! Sabía que tú serías el Duque y nunca me lo dijo. ¡Nunca!— resultaba difícil contemplar tanto dolor y furia, Edward no sabía qué decir.

—Quiero pedirte un favor —dijo Mike, después de un momento de silencio.

—Lo que sea —repuso Edward, y se arrepintió de haber lo dicho en cuanto las palabras cruzaron sus labios, era horrible por su parte, pero aún no confiaba en su hermano y no podía evitar pensar que le intentaría engañar. Mike tenía una expresión tan desagradable que parecía que acababa de morder algo muy amargo.

—Te pediría que cuidases de mi madre y de Alice en caso de que yo no pudiera, no me gustaría que sufrieran más de lo que ya han sufrido.

«Y han sufrido por mi causa», pensó Edward amargamente, debían de considerarle una especie de monstruo si pensaban que los iba a echar a la calle, pero ¿qué sabían realmente de él? Para ellos era un desconocido, y eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber lo mucho que despreciaba a su padre, tampoco resultaba tan sorprendente que pensaran que pudiera querer vengarse en ellos.

—Me haré cargo de ellas —y así lo haría, podrían que darse en la mansión Cullen todo el tiempo que quisieran, además, no era que la casa le sirviera a él para nada, porque tenía planeado regresar a Glenshea en cuanto pudiera.

—Bien —repuso Mike, asintiendo secamente con la cabeza.

—Pero estoy convencido de que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, seguro que te ha dejado bien cubierto — Edward no sabía mucho sobre su padre, pero sí que Esme, Alice e incluso Mike lo querían; no habría dejado sin un penique a la familia que había amado.

Su hermano no dijo nada, sólo lo miró con una expresión extraña que Edward no supo interpretar, no podía librarse de la sensación de que Mike estaba jugando con él, de que estaba preparando algo, pero antes de que pudiera descubrir nada más, Mike le dio la espalda y se alejó, Edward siguió a su hermano con la mirada hasta que tuvo la extraña sensación de que lo miraban, y era cierto, el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando su mirada se en contró con la de Bella, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, sus ojos color chocolates sinceros, parecían poder verle el alma. « ¿Le gustará lo que ve en ella?», se preguntó, ciertamente a él sí que le gustaba lo que veía cuando miraba a Bella.

Iba vestida austeramente, su brillante pelo marrón estaba recogido en lo alto de la cabeza en un simple moño, no llevaba joyas, y el vestido era de seda azul, tan oscura que parecía negro, su único adorno era el suave color rosado de las mejillas y una única lila sobre su pecho, estaba tan hermosa que le dejó sin aliento ¿Quién hubiera pensado que podía sentirse tan turbado al ver a una joven inglesa? debería preocuparse por sentirse tan atraído por ella, y sobre todo porque eso no le produjera ninguna sensación de culpabilidad, su sangre inglesa se estaba haciendo notar.

¿Qué hacía ella allí? Aparte de algún sirviente y del señor Jenks, no había ninguna persona en la habitación que no fuera de la familia, no era probable que ella estuviera incluida en el testamento tampoco podía imaginar a Mike admitiendo ser tan vulnerable como para necesitar apoyo moral aunque como prometida de Mike, lo que estuviera escrito en el testamento también afectaría a su futuro. En realidad, Edward no esperaba heredar más de lo que la ley establecía, como heredero, recibiría el título y cualquier casa, tierra o dinero que fuera con él, no imaginaba que su padre le dejara voluntariamente a él, al hijo que no había querido, nada más.

Fue él quien apartó la mirada primero, el escrutinio de Bella le hizo sonrojarse, y no quería que ella supiera el efecto que le causaba, no quería que aquella chica inglesa le afectase como le afectaba, intencionadamente, se sentó lejos de la familia, solo y situado en un lado, se recordó que era un intruso, la sensación era, como mínimo, incómoda, pero le iría bien recordar cuál era su lugar.

Esme le miró, inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió ligeramente, y él casi pudo oír su silenciosa pregunta ¿Por qué esta ba sentado tan lejos? Pero entonces, en los rasgos de Esme se pudo ver que había comprendido el por qué y su sonrisa se entristeció, aunque no pareció que la decisión de Edward la molestara, parecía... decepcionada.

—Si ya están todos aquí, podemos empezar —dijo el señor Jenks, y su voz interrumpió los murmullos que llenaban la sala.

Cuando Edward volvió la mirada hacia el minúsculo abo gado, se encontró de nuevo con la de Bella, pero ella miró hacia otro lado antes de que él pudiera sonreírle, se le hizo un nudo de inquietud en el estómago, por su causa, Bella ya no sería Duquesa, y se preguntó si lo culparía por ello ¿O se contentaba con casarse con el hombre a quien amaba? Le costaba imaginar que alguien amase a Mike, pero, él aún no había visto el lado bueno de su hermano, si en realidad tenía uno, casi no oyó al señor Jenks comenzar a leer, las palabras escritas por la mano de su padre le parecían tristes y cargadas de arrepentimiento, nada parecido a lo que había esperado, Carlisle Facinelli Duque de Cullen siempre le había parecido tan lejos de su vida, que se sorprendió ante la compasión que sentía, su padre ni siquiera había cumplido los cincuenta años al morir, aún era un hombre joven, hablaba de su esposa, de sus hijos y hablaba de Edward.

_ Pido a mi primogénito, Edward a quien sólo he visto __una vez desde que abandoné Escocia, __que no me juz__gue con demasiada dureza o que no piense que lo he __olvidado. Lo he vigilado toda su vida, __y aunque quizá __no me crea, siempre me he sentido orgulloso de llamar__le hijo._

Un grueso nudo se formó en la garganta de Edward, sintió que le miraban fijamente y bajó la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos, no quería saber lo que su padre pensaba de él ¿De qué serviría ya saberlo? ¿Dónde había estado su padre cuando lo necesitaba?, notó que la furia le secaba las lágrimas su padre habría hecho mejor guardándose sus bonitas palabras nada podía compensar su abandono, nada en absoluto.

_Como mi primogénito y heredero, Edward Masen__ hereda el título de Duque de Cullen y la pro__piedad de la mansión Cullen en Londres y de Cullen __Park en Derbyshire, al igual que la finca más pequeña de Featherington Keep en Yorkshire los ingresos de ambas fincas son de unas cien mil libras al año. También lego a Edward la suma de cincuenta mil libras, la __cantidad exacta que me dio su madre, Elizabeth Masen__._

Al oír mencionar a su madre, Edward se sintió furioso, su padre la había destruido y ninguna cantidad de dinero o poder podría compensar eso, pero ¿qué quería decir con que su madre le «dio»? Él se había llevado el dinero, la madre de Edward no se lo había dado. ¿O sí?

_También ruego a mi primogénito que no haga pagar a su madrastra y a sus hermanos los pecados de su __padre, y que cuide de ellos como si hubieran crecido juntos._

Edward se atrevió a lanzar una mirada a Mike para captar su reacción, era la misma petición que él le había hecho, excepto que su padre había incluido a Mike, sin duda, con veinte años Mike se creía más que capaz de cuidar de sí mismo y de su familia, y así como también de ser un buen marido, Edward que era cuatro años mayor que él, no estaba muy seguro de poder cumplir con éxito ninguna de esas misiones.

El señor Jenks leyó el resto del testamento, en el que se estipulaba dinero y una dote para Alice, una casa y dinero para Esme, propiedades y dinero para Mike, dinero para unos cuantos sirvientes fieles... Lo normal. También había algo para Bella: un pequeño cuadro que al parecer admiraba, la garganta se le encogió a Edward cuando oyó al abogado mencionarlo, era un cuadro de Loch Glenshea. ¿Por qué lo habría conservado su padre todos aquellos años? ¿Era posible que Edward y su madre significasen algo para él a pesar de todo?

—El Duque dejó cartas para algunos de ustedes —dijo el señor Jenks una vez acabada la lectura, sacó dos gruesos sobres de vitela de su cartera, uno se lo llevó a Esme y el otro se lo tendió a Edward— Edward lo miró como si estuviera lleno de gusanos.

—Se tomó un gran trabajo para escribir esta carta, excelencia —le informó el señor Jenks con su suave voz habitual— Tenía muchas esperanzas de que la leyerais.

Lentamente Edward alzó la mano, con dedos muertos tomó la carta de manos del abogado, él fajo de papeles temblaba como hojas al viento, y Edward lo apretó contra su regazo para que nadie viera que le temblaban las manos, no quería esa carta, y en absoluto no quería leerla, pero lo haría, lo haría porque deseaba desesperadamente poder creer que había significado algo para su padre, por mucho que la vida le hubiera dicho lo contrario.

Una silla golpeó el suelo y Edward al levantar la cabeza vio a Mike salir a toda prisa de la sala, Edward se levantó de un salto y, metiéndose la carta de su padre en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, fue corriendo tras su hermano, ya estaba asumiendo el papel de cabeza de familia.

No sabía qué iba a decirle, ni siquiera sabía por qué Mike estaba tan furioso, Edward era muy pequeño cuando murió su madre, no la había llorado como adulto y tampoco a su padre, al menos no en el sentido tradicional, en realidad no había conocido ni a su madre ni a su padre; lo único que tenía eran borrosos recuerdos de cuando era muy pequeño, sentía la pérdida de lo que habría podido ser, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que se sentía al perder a al guien que lo había visto crecer. Mike podía haber salido con ventaja, pero Edward tenía las piernas más largas y alcanzó a su hermano en el vacío vestíbulo que llevaba a las escaleras de los sirvientes.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Mike, volviéndose a medio paso.

—Pensé que quizá quisieras hablar —contestó Edward sin convicción, la verdad era que había puesto tanto empeño en alcanzar a Mike que no había pensado en qué hacer con él cuando lo encontrara.

—Uh —repuso Mike sarcásticamente— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que querría hablar contigo? Tú eres la última persona con la que quiero hablar, si no fuera por ti, mi vida sería lo que tenía que ser.

—Quieres decir que ahora tú serías el Duque. — el tono de Edward no era nada amistoso, alzó la mirada para contemplar los cuadros de paisajes que colgaban de las paredes. ¡Demonios, por mucho que tuviera que reprocharle a su padre, ni siquiera él había estado esperando a que el viejo muriera!

—Quiero decir que eres un torpe patán, que yo habría sido el primogénito de mi padre, su único hijo, y que no me hubiera pasado la vida entera preguntándome por qué siempre parecía compararme con un rival invisible— la mirada de Edward se volvió como un rayo hacia su hermano.

—¿Rival invisible? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De ti —repuso Mike con toda su furia, mientras clavaba un dedo en el pecho de Edward— Mientras crecía, no me podía imaginar por qué siempre me sentía como si estuviera compitiendo por su afecto, cuando murió, revisé sus cosas para decidir qué se tiraba y qué se guardaba, encontré cartas, cartas escritas primero por tu madre y luego por tu abuela, donde le explicaban cada detalle de tu vida.

Anonadado, Edward fue incapaz de hablar, ni siquiera podía pensar, toda su vida había creído que su padre había abandonado Escocia sin mirar nunca hacia atrás. Que había robado a su madre y los había dejado prácticamente en la ruina. ¿Y su madre le escribía? ¿Su abuela?

—No... no lo entiendo— en los ojos de Mike brillaban lágrimas.

—Puede que nunca haya hablado de ti, pero siempre fuiste el primero en su corazón, me lo arrebataste y nunca te lo perdonaré — le dio la espalda y salió corriendo por el vestíbulo como si el diablo le pisara los talones.

Edward estaba paralizado de asombro, no podía creer lo que Mike acababa de decirle ¿Él había sido el primero en el corazón de su padre? ¿Cómo podía Mike creer semejante tontería? Era Mike quien había tenido el beneficio de conocer a su padre Carlisle Cullen ni siquiera había guardado luto por su primera esposa durante el tiempo debido antes de casarse con Esme y formar otra familia ¿Cómo podía Mike pensar que Edward había significado algo para su padre? Pero ¿cómo explicar lo de las cartas? Cartas que habían escrito su madre y su abuela, podía ver a su madre aferrándose a la esperanza de que su padre regresara, pero no a su abuela, su abuela no le habría hecho caso en absoluto, a no ser que ella quisiera, o a no ser que se lo hubiera prometido a su hija, sí sería eso, le habría prometido a su hija escribir a su marido, pero no había sido porque Carlisle hubiera querido tener noticias de su hijo, entonces ¿por qué había conservado las cartas? ¡Oh, era una locura! Alzó las manos en un gesto de exasperación y se dirigió de vuelta al estudio, decidido a no volver a pensar en el asunto, tenía su propia carta que leer.

Lo primero que hizo Bella cuando Edward regresó al sa lón fue fijarse en su rostro y luego en sus nudillos, no tenían ninguna marca eso quería decir que él y Mike no habían llegado a las manos, aunque eso no significaba que no se hubieran hecho daño mutuamente, con sólo mirarlo, Bella podía ver que Edward estaba enfadado, no conocía los detalles, pero tenía suficiente inteligencia para deducir que, por muy difícil que le resultara a Edward aceptar que el padre que le había abandonado pensara en él, mucho más difícil le resultaría la situación a Mike, que había pasado toda su vida creyendo que era el heredero, ambos debían de estar confusos y heridos, y el desagrado que sentían el uno por el otro sólo hacía que las cosas fueran peores. Claro que, por lo que Bella había visto, el abismo que los separaba era más creación de Mike que de Edward, aunque ya había obser vado que Edward podía mostrarse igual de hostil.

—¿Habéis hablado con él? —preguntó, acercándose a Edward al ver que no se unía al resto de la familia.

Edward alzó la cabeza de golpe, había estado mirando la carta cerrada que tenía en las manos, Bella no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pondría ¿Cómo explicaría un padre el haber estado ausente toda la vida de su hijo?

—Sí —contestó Edward en tono ausente— hemos... hablado.

—¿Queréis hablar de ello? — Bella sabía que no tenía que implicarse en aquel asunto, pero no pudo evitar preguntárselo, no sabía qué tenía Edward que hacía que ella quisiera acercarse a él, y esa atracción era más fuerte que todo el sentido común que pudiera tener.

La expresión de Edward era de duda, no estaba seguro de que Bella no le fuera a contar la conversación a Mike. ¿Por qué iba a confiar en ella? Al fin y al cabo, era la prometida de Mike.

—Os prometo que cualquier cosa que me digáis que dará en el más estricto secreto — Bella le puso la mano sobre la manga— Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

Edward miró la mano de la chica con tanta extrañeza que Bella casi sintió el peso de su mirada, estuvo tentada de apartar rápidamente el miembro ofensor y esconderlo entre los pliegues de su falda pero en vez de ello, retiró la mano lentamente, y se la llevó al costado sin que Edward apartase la mirada alzó los ojos para mirarla al rostro las profundidades chocolates de sus ojos eran tan intensas que Bella contuvo el aliento, nunca había visto a nadie que necesitara un amigo tan desesperadamente ¿Y cómo no? En Inglaterra, él estaba rodeado de extraños, por mucho que los Cullen fueran su familia, sintió una gran compasión por él.

—No podemos hablar aquí —murmuró Edward, lan zando una mirada en dirección a Esme y Alice, que los observaban con expresión preocupada, les sonrió para tranquilizarlas, como si hubiera formado parte de la familia durante años y no sólo desde hacía un par de días.

—Quizá seríais tan amable de acompañarme, junto con mi doncella, hasta casa, ya que Mike no puede —su girió Bella, Edward asintió con la cabeza; su sonrisa se desvaneció al volverse hacia Bella.

—Sí, es una buena idea— intentando ocultar su desilusión por la desaparición de la sonrisa, Bella consiguió forzar una.

—Iré a buscar mi chal— lo dejó allí, agarrando la misteriosa carta, mientras se dirigía hacia donde se hallaban sentadas Esme y Alice Recogió el chal y el sombrero del respaldo del sofá y se inclinó para besarlas en la mejilla.

—Su excelencia se ha ofrecido a acompañarme a casa en ausencia de Mike —explicó— Así que me despido ahora, a no ser que queráis que me quede— Esme negó con la cabeza, tomando la mano de Bella entre las suyas.

—No hace falta que te quedes, querida, debo pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento de Mike la muerte de su padre le ha afectado mucho— las lágrimas que inundaban los ojos de Esme demostraban que su hijo no era el único que tenía dificultades para adaptarse a la vida sin el difunto Duque.

—Toda la familia está pasando por un mal momento —repuso Bella en tono comprensivo, y apretó la mano de la Duquesa.

—Sí —convino Esme, mirando a Edward— Espero que ambos consigan perdonar a Carlisle lo que ha hecho.

—Seguro que lo harán. —Pero Bella no estaba en absoluto convencida de que los dos hermanos consiguieran perdonarse, con un suspiro Esme le apretó la mano.

—Era un marido bueno y amante, y así es como quiero recordarlo, no por los secretos que me ocultó— una triste sonrisa curvó los labios de la Duquesa al ver la compasiva mirada de Bella.

—Me enfadé mucho cuando finalmente me contó la verdad, pero me parece una tonta pérdida de energía ahora que él ya no está lo único que puedo sentir ahora es lo mucho que lo echo a falta— Bella tenía tal nudo en la garganta que no se atrevió a hablar, pobre, pobre Esme ¿Cómo sería querer a alguien tanto y tener tal sensación de vacío al perderlo que no había lugar para sentir nada más? Bella soltó la mano de Esme y se volvió hacia Alice.

—¿Te veré mañana por la noche?

—Me hace mucha ilusión —asintió Alice con una sonrisa.

No era demasiado correcto, porque Alice estaba de luto por su padre, pero el difunto Duque, en su lecho de muerte había insistido en que su voluntad era que los miembros de la familia no pasaran todo un año vestidos de negro y comportándose como si también ellos estuvieran muertos, para satisfacer a todas las partes, la familia acordó vestir de medio luto, con grises, marrones y violetas en vez de negro. Alice había evitado los bailes y las fiestas durante el resto de la temporada de Londres, pero ésta ya había acabado y Alice decidió aceptar los deseos de su padre y asistir a algunas reuniones, al día siguiente por la noche tendría lugar la primera de esas salidas, incluso Esme y Mike habían decidido asistir, y Bella y su madre también estarían. Un sirviente entró y le entregó a Bella un paquete en vuelto en papel marrón.

—Es el cuadro —le dijo Esme— Pensé que querrías llevártelo a casa— Bella sonrió con los ojos cargados de lágrimas, el regalo del Duque le había llegado al corazón siempre le había en cantado el cuadro del negro lago rodeado por montañas y un tumulto de árboles de fuertes colores. Se despidió y se colocó el chal sobre los hombros, mientras Edward se acercaba. El joven se inclinó ante Esme y Alice.

—Yo también debo despedirme.

—¿Regresarás más tarde? —había urgencia en la voz de Esme, Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y traerás tus cosas? —de nuevo, el tono era casi de pánico, la sonrisa de Edward era, como mínimo, de incomodidad, pero sus ojos resultaban cálidos de emoción.

—Si así lo deseáis.

—Lo deseamos —repuso Alice con lo que sonó como un suspiro de alivio.

Con eso acordado, Bella y Edward salieron de la sala y recorrieron el pasillo hasta el vestíbulo, donde un sirviente le entregó a Edward el sombrero y los guantes, apartando al sirviente con un gesto, Edward sostuvo la puerta para que salieran Bella y su doncella, Jane, que se sonrojó y tartamudeo agradeciendo su galantería.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ellos y salieron al exterior bajo un sol húmedo, una fresca brisa, de las que siempre soplaban tras las lluvias de verano, rozó el rostro de Bella y ésta respiró hondo hinchando los pulmones, saboreando el olor de la tierra húmeda y de los caballos limpios, apretándose más el chal de cachemira color crema sobre los hombros para que no cayera, Bella dejó que Edward la ayudara a subir al carruaje descubierto antes de ayudar también a Jane, el asiento delantero era lo suficientemente grande para que se sentaran juntos sin que resultara incorrecto, y también había un asiento para la doncella de Ana, lo suficientemente cerca para que la situación fuera decorosa, pero no para oír su conversación Edward arreó los caballos con las riendas, y empezaron a avanzar por el sendero de salida, con los cascos repicando sobre la gravilla a un ritmo perezoso.

— Esme y Alice parecen haberos tomado cariño —observó Bella al ver que él no parecía dispuesto a iniciar la conversación, él no la miró, y el ala de su sombrero le ocultaba los ojos.

—Sí, sospecho que les recuerdo a mi padre y debo confesar que la comparación no me causa una gran alegría, pero me compensa si ello les proporciona algún placer en este difícil momento— ella lo observó atentamente, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que era totalmente sincero, algo que no se solía encontrar entre la gente de su clase, la aristocracia siem pre parecía ocultarse tras una máscara de cortesía, decir las palabras correctas y expresar los sentimientos adecua dos, cuando en realidad a menudo pensaban algo total mente diferente permitir que se viera los auténticos sentimientos se consideraba situarse en posición de ser ridiculizado.

—Sois un buen hombre, excelencia —dijo Bella en voz baja, él no la miró, pero sus mejillas enrojecieron.

—Lo intento ser.

—Lo que os convierte en una rareza. — y lo decía sin ceramente.

—No creo ser tan raro —repuso tímidamente mientras un sirviente les abría la verja con mano experta, condujo los caballos y el carruaje hasta la calle— ¿No sois vos una buena persona? ¿No lo es Mike?

—Mike es muy correcto —contestó Bella, contemplando el paso de los otros carruajes le encantaba el sonido de los cascos de los caballos sobre los adoquines—A veces pienso que la gente se obsesiona tanto con aparentar ser buena que se olvida de lo que realmente significa la bondad en una persona— él la miró con expresión divertida.

—No os puedo imaginar tan preocupada por las apariencias, después de todo, disteis el libro que deseabais a un desconocido en una librería— una sensación cálida invadió el estómago de Bella al recordar su primer encuentro.

—Nunca he aguantado la puerta para que pasara un sirviente —admitió, aunque le avergonzaba, una sonrisa burlona iluminó el rostro de Edward, suavizándolo y haciendo que le brillaran los ojos, que eran de un verde esmeralda brillante bajo la luz del sol.

—Tenéis razón, sois una persona horrible, no puedo entender por qué Mike va a casarse con vos, dejando aparte vuestra belleza.

—Sí —repuso Bella con un tono en el que se mezclaba la despreocupación que quería mostrar con la amargura que sentía— Pero mi madre también fue hermosa, Mike corre un gran riesgo al casarse conmigo, sobre todo si heredo los incomparables modales de mi madre.

Edward vaciló, sólo un segundo, pero Bella lo vio, el joven había captado la duda en su voz, estaba segura en verdad, probablemente no debería estar hablando con él sobre sus asuntos personales, era impropio, pero no le importa ba le sentaba bien hablar.

—Es valiente porque os adora —replicó Edward, con la vista puesta en el tráfico que tenía ante sí.

Bella se preguntó si había usado deliberadamente el verbo «adorar» en vez de «amar». Había veces en las que ni si quiera ella conocía la profundidad del afecto de Mike al ser un caballero considerado hacia su «sensibilidad femenina», reprimía con gran cuidado sus emociones más pasionales.

—No dudo de que Mike me tenga afecto, excelencia. — contempló al pasar la perfección de la mansión Devonshire en vez de mirar a Edward— Nos llevamos bastante bien, pero a veces me pregunto si Mike se va a casar conmigo o con el negocio de mi padre, no tengo ni idea de si me adora, como vos decís.

—Debería hacerlo— el sol desapareció tras una nube mientras decía eso, lo que incrementó el escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Bella, tenía razón Mike debería adorarla, él debería amarla, lo mismo que ella le debería amar

—¿Dudáis de vuestra decisión de casaros con él?— Bella se puso tensa ¿Le había leído el pensamiento?

—Eso no es asunto vuestro, excelencia.

—Parad de llamarme así —dijo él bruscamente, sobre saltándola— Me llamo Edward, si os resulta difícil llamar a vuestro futuro cuñado por su nombre de pila en privado, entonces me podéis llamar lord Keir, pero por el amor de Dios, ¡no me llaméis usando su título!

Bella lo miró con la boca abierta de asombro, la furia le había hecho perder el control de los caballos, que habían acelerado el paso de una forma alarmante Bella se agarró a su lado del asiento con una mano y al sombrero con la otra, temerosa con la misma rapidez, los caballos disminuyeron el paso, Bella miró a Edward aún tenía los dientes apretados, pero había relajado ligeramente los hombros y de nuevo tenía a los caballos bajo control Edward murmuró una disculpa.

—Pero sí que es asunto mío —prosiguió mientras ella también se relajaba— Así como lamentaría veros atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor, me molestaría incluso más veros amar a un hombre que no os amara, mi madre amó a un hombre que no la amaba, Bella, y eso acabó con ella— su furia herida la cubrió como una ola en un océano tormentoso a ella ni siquiera le importó que la llamara por su nombre de pila.

—Y todavía lo odiáis por ello, ¿no? — Edward miró al frente.

—Lo odio por muchas cosas, pero no consigo despreciarlo totalmente Mike dice que siempre sintió como si lo estuvieran comparando conmigo mientras crecía; me llamó un «rival invisible» — hizo un sonido de desprecio— Dice que se lo he quitado todo, no entiende que cambiaría alegremente el título por tener la oportunidad de conocer a mi padre, eso es lo que odio, que aunque ese hombre nos dejó sin nada, yo aún buscaba, aún busco, su aprobación.

El corazón de Bella se estaba rompiendo, quería que él se sincerara con ella, que confiara en ella, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que su dolor fuera tan profundo, que lo compartiera con ella era un honor que no se podía tomar a la ligera pero tampoco podía permitirse interpretar nada aparte de que él necesitaba un confidente eso no la hacía especial.

—Quizá cuando leáis su carta os sentiréis mejor.

—Quizá—dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros— Mientras tanto tengo que trasladarme a una casa con dos mujeres que desean quererme y un joven decidido a odiarme. —suspiró.

—Supongo que hay destinos peores que tener dos mujeres decididas a quereros —bromeó Bella, intentando animar la situación.

—No si no son las que convienen —replicó él con una ligera sonrisa, sin hacer caso de los violentos latidos de corazón que le causaba la expresión de Edward, Bella intentó bromear de nuevo,

—Según la mayoría de los hombres, no existe la mujer adecuada, sólo es cuestión de encontrar la menos mala y aprovechar lo que se pueda— Edward apartó los ojos del camino el tiempo suficiente para mirarla, sorprendido.

—¿Dónde habéis oído esa estupidez?

—Escuché accidentalmente a dos caballeros charlando en un baile —contestó, sonrojándose, Edward agitó la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo Bella miró también iba a llover otra vez, maldición.

—Son unos idiotas —dijo él— Estoy seguro de que Mike opina que sois la mujer adecuada, digáis lo que digáis, y estoy seguro de que hay al menos un centenar de hombres más que estarían de acuerdo— Bella rió, enternecida por su insistencia, aunque supiera que lo que decía no era cierto.

—Dudo de que pudierais encontrar a un hombre en todo Londres que me quisiera tomar por esposa sin mi fortuna, exce... Edward.

—Estoy seguro de que al menos encontraría uno —repuso él con expresión súbitamente muy seria.

Bella tardó en aceptar lo que sus palabras implicaban, pero entonces su corazón comenzó a latir con aún mayor violencia algo en la manera en que la miraba hacía evidente quién era aquel hombre, cualquiera que fuera ese sentimiento, esa fascinación, estaba mal ella estaba prometida a Mike.

—Lo volvéis a hacer —replicó, intentando mantener un tono sereno— Otra vez estáis siendo amable cuando no hace falta que lo seáis.

Él no respondió, pero su expresión se cerró aún más, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya, el resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, era un trayecto bastante largo, que aún resultaba más largo por el abundante tráfico y la tensión que había entre ellos, empezaba a llover cuando el carruaje se detuvo en la puerta, Edward bajó y ofreció su mano a Bella para ayudarla a des cender sus miradas se cruzaron mientras Bella apoyaba con actitud vacilante su enguantada mano en la de él, incluso a través de las capas de ropa que los separaban, Bella notó el calor y la fuerza de la mano de Edward, no era la mano de un mimado aristócrata de ciudad, sino la mano de un hombre, esta certeza le produjo un temblor de advertencia. Cuando saltó al suelo, calculó mal la distancia y acabó prácticamente encima de Edward, lo único que impedía que sus cuerpos se tocaran era el cuadro que Bella apretaba contra su pecho de hecho, la frente de Bella se apoyaba con fuerza contra la sólida muralla del torso de Edward, ella le miró fijamente y él la miró fijamente.

—¿Os importa que vaya ya para la casa, señorita Swan?— el hechizo se rompió, Bella se volvió hacia su doncella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Ve ya, Jane

Resultaba indecoroso quedarse a solas con un chico, pero Bella no creía que su reputación pudiera mancharse en su propio jardín, la doncella los dejó, haciendo una ligera reverencia a ambos antes de correr hacia la puerta de la entrada del servicio.

—Yo también debo entrar —murmuró Bella, intentando en vano escapar de la hipnotizadora mirada de Edward. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Nunca había reaccionado así ante ningún chico en toda su vida. Liberó su mano de la de él.

—Lo he dicho de corazón —dijo él cuando finalmente ella encontró la fuerza necesaria para volverse— Hay muchos hombres ahí fuera que se considerarían afortunados por tener a alguien como vos— el calor invadió las mejillas de Bella, haciendo que las primeras gotas de lluvia parecieran aún más frías al caer sobre ella.

—Gracias. — alzó la mirada y vio de nuevo esa sinceridad clara y sin remilgos en los ojos de Edward.

—Pero dudo sinceramente de que ninguno de ellos os mereciera, ni siquiera uno.

Y dicho esto, Edward volvió a subir al asiento y dirigió los caballos hacia la calle mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer con fuerza. Bella se quedó en los escalones y contempló el carruaje mientras se alejaba, casi no sentía la lluvia que le caía sobre el rostro y le empapaba el chal y el vestido hasta que el carruaje y su conductor desaparecieron de la vista, no se dio cuenta de que estaba bajo la lluvia como una tonta, una tonta culpable y temblorosa, que no tenía derecho a sentir tanto placer por los inadecuados comentarios de un hombre que algún día sería su cuñado.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola a todas a quellas chicas lindas que me leen.. **

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es de mi autoria sino una adpatación, de la obra de Kathryn Smith "Ana y El Duque" con los personajes de Crepúsculo de la grandiosa Stepanie Meyer ...**

**Espero que les guste... **

**xoxo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Estaba loco, ésa era la única manera en que Edward podía explicarse su comportamiento con Bella, obviamente su cabeza no funcionaba bien, porque ésa sería la única razón, la exclusiva razón, por la que podría haber dicho a la prometida de su hermano que la encontraba atractiva. No importaba que pensase que Bella era la muchacha más hermosa que había visto nunca, no importaba que su amabilidad lo hubiera conmovido profundamente, no de bería haberse permitido enamorarse de ella, sólo podía romperle el corazón, y hacer más profundo el abismo que lo separaba de Mike.

No sabía si Mike y él alguna vez podrían ser verdaderos hermanos, pero no quería darle aún más razones para su odio, o añadir a Bella a la lista de cosas que le había «robado», eso suponiendo que Bella quisiera ser «robada», claro, y no le había dado ninguna indicación de que ella sintiera ni siquiera una ligera atracción por él, claro que tampoco le había dado ninguna señal de que se sintiera atraída por Mike, de todas formas, aún era el anillo de Mike el que llevaba en el dedo y eso era lo que importaba, Edward no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse como se sentía cuando estaba cerca de Bella tendría que empezar a controlar sus sentimientos.

—¿Más café, excelencia?— Edward alzó la cabeza de golpe, había olvidado que se hallaba en el club de caballeros White y no en sus habitaciones en Escocia.

—Por favor —respondió, White había sido el club de su padre y por esa razón le había resultado más fácil entrar, se parecía lo suficiente al difunto Duque y había sido el tema de suficientes cotilleos y conjeturas, como para que cualquiera que tuviera ojos y oídos supiera quién era él.

Y fuera donde fuera, la gente parecía saber quién era, Londres era una gran ciudad mucho mayor de lo que había pensado el primer día, cuando le dijo a Bella que se volverían a ver, sólo eran los círculos sociales los que eran pequeños, pero eso no había impedido a cualquier comerciante o a cualquier tendero saber quién era él, ni siquiera podía cruzar la calle sin que algún conocido de su padre le parara.

Pensar en su padre le recordó la carta que tenía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, le aterrorizaba leerla, sobre todo en público, pero como sus pertenencias habían sido empaquetadas en la posada y enviadas a la mansión Cullen, no tenía muchas opciones, no la podía leer en la casa, con todos los sirvientes y la familia midiendo sus reacciones, y en un lugar público se vería obligado a controlar sus emociones.

La carta estaba sellada con cera negra, y a Edward le costó distinguir la silueta de un halcón en vuelo grabada en el sello, era el sello de su padre y, por tanto el suyo, su vida cambió drásticamente desde que se enteró de la muerte de su padre, todo le resultaba aún muy irreal.

Con dedos temblorosos rompió el sello y desplegó el grueso pliego de papel, la escritura era firme pero temblorosa, lo que indicaba que su padre no se encontraba bien cuando escribió la carta, la fecha en lo alto le indicó que había sido escrita el día anterior a la muerte de Carlisle Cullen.

...

_Querido hijo:_

_Qué extraño me resulta llamarte así después de to__dos estos años, y qué raro te debe de resultar leerlo, __pero eres y siempre has sido mi querido hijo. Si estás __leyendo esto, quiere decir que he muerto, y lamento no __haber tenido nunca el valor ni la oportunidad de co__municarte en persona el contenido de esta carta. Me he perdido tanto de tu vida, me han sido negadas tantas de __las alegrías de la paternidad, pero de ello sólo puedo __culparme a mí mismo._

_..._

—En eso tienes razón —murmuró Edward; su tono era más amargo de lo que esperaba, se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió el café estaba caliente y era demasiado ligero, pero le alivió la sequedad de la garganta y le dio un respiro para combatir la mezcla de esperanza y furia que le invadía el estómago, tenía que mantener la calma hasta que hubiera terminado de leer la carta.

Era evidente que su padre sentía que le debía una explicación, y Edward iba a escucharle, no sabía hasta qué punto le gustaría o la aceptaría, pero su viaje a Londres le había demostrado que lo ocurrido entre sus padres era más complejo que su percepción infantil, quizá por eso su abuela había insistido en que fuera a Londres, para conocer final mente la verdad, su padre y él se debían al menos eso el uno al otro.

...

_Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero te rue__go que cuides de Esme y de los niños por mí. Mike y __Alice no son mucho menores que tú, pero han vivido __una vida resguardada y mimada. En cambio tú, me temo __que no has sido protegido ni mimado lo suficiente. De __eso soy el principal culpable, pero sólo porque tu madre __insistió en que tomara el dinero y me fuera._

_..._

El corazón de Edward se heló ¿Su madre le había dado el dinero? ¿Había insistido en que se lo llevara? ¿Por qué ha ría su madre una cosa así? ¿Por qué iba a permitir que su marido la abandonara y le iba a dar el dinero para hacerlo? ¿Por qué se relegaría y relegaría a su hijo y a su gente intencionadamente, llevándolos al límite de la pobreza mientras que su marido se lo pasaba en grande en otro país?

...

_Apuesto a que no sabías que me dio el dinero. __Apuesto a que pensabas que había robado no sólo el corazón de tu madre sino también su fortuna. Bueno, __me dio el dinero tan libremente como me dio su orgu__lloso y salvaje corazón, y todo lo que yo tenía para __ofrecerle era mi ausencia y mi gratitud. Cuando heredé __el Ducado, estaba plagado de deudas. Sabía que podía __darle la vuelta, hacerlo provechoso de nuevo si llegaba __a pagar las deudas del antiguo Duque, mi tío. Tu madre __me dio el dinero y me dijo que me fuera a cumplir mi __destino._

_..._

Edward no podía creerlo, su madre no sólo le había dado su fortuna a su marido, sino que ¡casi le había hecho las maletas! ¿Por qué? Si realmente amaba tanto a Carlisle, ¿cómo pudo dejarle marchar?

...

_¡Cómo me contrarió dejarte! Eras mi hombrecito, aún inseguro al andar, pero ya mostrando señales de __que harías honor a tu herencia guerrera. No había ni un __hueso inglés en ti, aunque te parecías mucho a mí y, si el __dibujo que tu abuela me envió el año pasado es fiel a la __realidad, me alegro de ver que tu aspecto no ha cambia__do. Aunque te parecías a mí, tu corazón y tu alma eran __escoceses, y no podía alejarte de eso, ni siquiera si tu __madre no hubiera estado totalmente decidida a quedar__se contigo. Me enfadó, claro, que ninguno de los dos vi__niera a Inglaterra conmigo, pero pronto me di cuenta __de que no hubierais sobrevivido aquí. La alta sociedad __habría aplastado el espíritu de tu madre, habría cotillea__do a sus espaldas, y tú te habrías convertido en uno de esos niños pálidos y tímidos a los que otros golpean y __atormentan en vez de en el chico fuerte y robusto que eres. No, tu madre tuvo razón al quedarse, pero en mi __corazón siempre deseé que hubierais venido conmigo, porque entonces podríamos haber pasado más tiempo __juntos. Pero quiso ocultarme su enfermedad, y nunca __me pidió que regresara ni se permitió ser egoísta. Quizá __nunca me perdones por dejarte, Edward, y lo entiendo, __porque yo nunca he perdonado a Elizabeth que me de__jara._

_..._

Algo en el interior de Edward gritaba en protesta, insistía en que su padre era el responsable, que todo, la muerte de su madre, su propia infelicidad, todo era culpa de Carlisle, pero no podía seguir creyéndolo, no entendía por qué su madre había obrado como lo hizo supuso que ella había considerado un gran acto de amor el dejar que su marido partiera a cumplir su destino mientras ella se marchitaba, pero Edward lo veía como una gran estupidez, su madre debería haber ido tras su esposo, él debería haber regresado pero ¿quién era él para juzgar las acciones de dos personas veinte años después?

Pero no podía evitar sentirse furioso, debido al orgullo de su madre y a la voluntad de su padre de aguantarlo, nunca había conocido a su padre y muy poco a su madre, era tan joven cuando murió que sólo tenía vagos recuerdos de ella, e incluso entonces se hallaba enferma posiblemente ninguno de los dos hubiera tenido la intención de hacer daño al otro, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que habían sacrificado su propia felicidad sólo para que su padre pudiera salvar el título, como si eso se pudiera comparar con todo lo que perdieron. Y en aquel momento el título era suyo, un título que había despreciado sólo unos cuantos días antes, pero con el que ya sentía una cierta afinidad siempre había sabido que heredaría el título de la familia de su madre, eso no era nada nuevo, pero el título de su padre era diferente, para que su padre pudiera tener el Ducado, tanto su madre como su padre habían sacrificado mucho, y Edward se había visto privado de tantas cosas que lo más justo era que él lo heredara, era suyo por más motivos que por derecho de nacimiento todo en su vida le había conducido a aquel momento, a convertirse en el Duque de Cullen y aunque las lágrimas le ardieran en los ojos y le ataran la garganta, su corazón se hinchó de un fiero orgullo y de amor por aquellos dos jóvenes locos que habían sacrificado tanto para que él pudiera tener tal legado.

También resultaba muy difícil no sentirse enfadado con ambos, su orgullo les había costado demasiado, le había costado a Edward demasiado ¿Cómo podría no guardarles rencor? ¿Es que nadie había pensado ni por instante en cómo le afectaría eso a él? creció sin conocer a sus padres, y su abuela había mantenido todo el asunto en secreto, sin duda pensando que era lo mejor para él, ninguno de ellos tenía derecho a decidir así sobre su vida si hubiera sabido lo que había pasado entre sus padres habría podido ir a Inglaterra y conocer a su padre pero nunca le habían dado esa oportunidad, maldita fuera, alguien se lo debería haber explicado.

Siguió leyendo la carta.

...

_No tenía ni idea de lo enferma que estaba tu madre. __Tu abuela me escribió a Londres y regresé tan rápido __como pude, cabalgando sin parar, pero llegué demasia__do tarde. Ella ya se había ido. Mi corazón se rompió, __me sentía paralizado de dolor, y ahí estabas tú, sin en __tender muy bien qué estaba pasando y, al principio, sin __ni siquiera recordar quién era yo. Gritabas cuando in__tentaba tomarte en brazos, llorando por tu madre con __un dolor tan desgarrador que casi me moría al oírte. Tu abuela era la única que podía calmarte, y entonces supe __que había estado lejos demasiado tiempo y que ya no __había lugar para mí en tu vida. Habría querido traerte __conmigo, pero era imposible, así que te dejé con tu __abuela y regresé a Londres. Me entregué al trabajo y a __la vida social. Me dije que no me importaba, que tu ma__dre no me había amado realmente. Oh, Edward, me con__vertí en un hombre tan amargado. Me culpaba de la __muerte de tu madre, me decía que ella habría vivido si __yo hubiera hecho una de varios cientos de cosas de ma__nera diferente. Estaba tan furioso con Elizabeth y con__migo. Me casé con Esme como castigo, aunque ya no __estoy seguro de a quién intentaba castigar. Me juré que __nunca volvería a dejarme guiar por el corazón. Pero Esme era tan dulce, tan buena, que sanó mis heridas. __No fui capaz de hablarle de ti ni de tu madre, no cuand__o ella me había dado tanto. No le podía decir que sim__plemente había sido el reemplazo de tu madre, sobre todo porque había llegado a amarla profundamente. Cuando Mike nació, me hizo pensar en ti y en __todo lo que tu nacimiento había significado para mí. __Comencé a escribir a tu abuela. No sé por qué me daba tanto terror verte ni por qué quise conservarte como mi __secreto. Sólo puedo rogarte que me perdones, como lo __ha hecho Esme. Mi locura me costó no sólo perder a tu __madre sino perderte también a ti, y sé lo furioso y resen__tido contra mí que debes de haberte sentido todos estos __años. No dudo de que mucha gente de tu pueblo me ha brá retratado como el peor villano. Y sin duda tu abuela __te ha dejado sacar tus propias conclusiones. Apuesto a que en este momento está sentada en Escocia, pregun __tándose si tu corazón ya no es tan duro conmigo, ha __ciendo cábalas sobre tus sentimientos, segura de que tu __venida a Londres será lo que finalmente te hará dejar de __ser un muchacho para convertirte en un hombre._

_..._

Edward dejó escapar una risita al leer esto, no podía enfadarse con su abuela por no hablarle de su padre, ella creía firmemente que cada hombre debía escoger su propio destino y tomar sus propias decisiones, correctas o equivocadas, por otra parte, él no la habría creído si le hubiera dicho que su padre aún le quería, y sin duda habría encontrado la manera de hacer llegar una carta a su padre, y sólo Dios sabía las cosas horrorosas que podría haberle dicho, ella le había ocultado la situación, pero Edward no podía de cir que, al hacerlo, se hubiera equivocado por completo.

...

_Quiero decirte, mi querido muchacho, que pienses lo que pienses de mí ahora, espero que algún día estés tan orgulloso de ser mi hijo como yo lo estoy de ti. Te __sigo queriendo tanto como el primer día en que te to__mé en brazos. Sólo espero que encuentres en tu corazón la fuerza para perdonarme por ser un estúpido._

_Con todo mi amor,__tu padre,_

_Carlisle Facinelli_

_Duque de Cullen_

_..._

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Edward, que se la secó con la manga antes de que alguien la viera, ya era el tema de demasiados cotilleos londinenses, no quería echar más leña al fuego.

—¿Deseáis alguna otra cosa, excelencia? —preguntó el camarero, acercándose, sin atreverse a alzar la cabeza por temor de que el hombre viera la humedad en sus ojos, Edward volvió a meterse la carta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y negó con la cabeza.

—No, nada más, gracias

Se tomó el último trago de café frío que quedaba en la taza y se marchó, en el exterior, el aire era húmedo, y Edward agradeció la excusa para poder calarse el sombrero hasta las cejas, no quería que lo reconocieran, no quería atraer ninguna atención, necesitaba estar a solas con sus pensamientos. ¡Y qué pensamientos!

No podía creer que se hubiera equivocado tanto con su padre, ni siquiera sabía si debía suponer que lo que decía la carta era cierto, pero su abuela podría verificar su contenido, si su padre le había dicho la verdad, su abuela podría haberle ocultado cosas, pero no dudaría en contárselo todo si se lo preguntaba, de eso estaba seguro. Caminó hasta la mansión Cullen, pensando en su padre y la forma en que su carta cambiaba todo lo que había creído cierto, también cambiaba su relación con Esme, Alice y Mike, y tenía que cambiar lo que sentía por Bella, ya le había quitado demasiado a su hermano.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola a todas a quellas chicas lindas que me leen... **

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es de mi autoria sino una adpatación, de la obra de Kathryn Smith "Ana y El Duque" con los personajes de Crepúsculo de la grandiosa Stepanie Meyer ...**

**Espero que les guste esta cap esta muy bueno ... **

**xoxo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

—Es una auténtica desgracia— Bella apartó la vista de Edward, que bailaba con otra debutante de risa tonta, y dirigió su atención a la mujer que tenía a su derecha.

—¿Qué es una desgracia, mamá?—Renne indicó la pista de baile con un gesto de la barbilla.

—Esa... persona intentando hacerse pasar por el Duque de Cullen.

Bella no miró, no quería ver a aquella tonta muchacha sonriendo a Edward como si en el exterior colgara la luna en el cielo y, sobre todo, no quería verlo a él devolviéndole la sonrisa, igual que había sonreído a todas las chicas que habían hecho lo posible por cruzarse en su camino aquella noche, era muy desagradable, se sentía incómoda por él, eso era todo, claro que no estaba celosa, en absoluto, ¿Por qué debía importarle con quién bailara? Ella ha bía bailado dos veces con Mike y una con otros caballeros y sin duda bailaba mejor que Tanya Denali, los pobres pies de Edward debían de estar morados con todas aquellas niñas tontas pisándole.

—No está haciéndose pasar por el Duque, mamá —replicó con una ligera exasperación—. Es el Duque. — Renne sonrió, era una sonrisa autocomplaciente que puso nerviosa a Bella, su madre estaba tramando algo.

—Mamá —dijo Bella en tono de advertencia—, ¿Qué estás tramando?

—Bah, niña. ¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor de mí?

—Con perdón, mamá, pero normalmente acierto. —bajó la voz—. Espero de todo corazón que no sigas cuestionando el nacimiento del Duque, pienso que el testamento de su padre prueba claramente que es hijo legítimo.— su madre la miró con otra sonrisa maliciosa.

—Mi querida niña, no se trata de si es o no es hijo legítimo.—Bella lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

—Bueno, eso es...

—Se trata de si puede o no probarlo. — Renne abrió su abanico de golpe y comenzó a agitar frente a su rostro los delicados palitos cubiertos de seda, Bella apenas pudo contener el ansia de esconder el rostro entre las manos y ponerse a gritar, pero consiguió mantener el control.

—¿Por qué te importa si es hijo legítimo o no? No tiene nada que ver contigo.

—¡No seas estúpida! — Renne le lanzó una mirada fe roz—. Eso decidirá si mi hija es la Duquesa de Cullen o sólo la vulgar señora Facinelli.

—No debería importarte si soy lo uno o lo otro, sólo debería importarte mi felicidad.— en un segundo, la madre de Bella cambió su expresión ceñuda por una sonrisa engañosamente dulce.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no te haría feliz ser Duquesa?

—No, a expensas del Duque, no —respondió Bella sinceramente, claro que había soñado con casarse con un hombre rico y apuesto. ¿No lo hacían todas las chicas? Pero cuanto mayor se hacía, más se daba cuenta de que el amor era más importante que el título, prefería casarse con un hombre pobre que la amara que con el hombre más rico de Inglaterra y por eso tenía dudas acerca de su futura boda con Mike, ni siquiera sabía lo que él sentía por ella.

—¿Y qué pasa con el pobre Mike? — preguntó su madre como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. ¿No te importa que ese... ese impostor le haya robado lo que era suyo por derecho de nacimiento?

—Claro que me importa Mike —repuso Bella con un suspiro—. Creo que su padre se portó muy mal ocultando la existencia del Duque a su familia, pero eso no se puede cambiar, él no va a desaparecer así como así y Mike no puede reclamar el título, otra vez esa sonrisa conspiradora.

—Puede hacerlo si su hermano no puede probar que nació dentro de las leyes del matrimonio.

—¡Oh, eres imposible! ¡Me niego a escuchar más tonterías! — Bella se puso en pie de un salto y pensó en irse lo más lejos posible de su madre.

—Espero que no nos estaréis dejando, señorita Swan. — mortificada, Bella se encontró con la burlona mirada de Edward, el estómago le dio un vuelco al verlo diablos, esperaba que no hubiera oído nada de la conversación.

—En realidad sólo iba a buscar... uh... limonada.

—Será un honor ir en busca de un vaso para vos. — Bella le lanzó una mirada de puro pánico Edward debió de captarla, porque los ojos le brillaron divertidos y los labios se le movieron como si estuviera intentado reprimir una sonrisa.

—¿O quizás os podría acompañar hasta la mesa de las bebidas?—Bella casi se cayó de alivio, finalmente, podía escapar claro que los buenos modales exigían que le pidiera permiso a su insoportable madre.

—¿Te importa, mamá?— con los labios apretados, Renne negó con la cabeza, moviendo las plumas de su aparatoso peinado en todas direcciones.

—No tardes mucho. — lanzó una dura mirada a Edward—. Buenas noches, excelencia.— él hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Encantado como siempre, _madame.— _Bella no pudo determinar si el tono era sarcástico, Edward se enderezó y le ofreció el brazo.

Los dedos de Bella estaban dormidos por haberlos tenido apretados en un puño durante toda la conversación con su madre, pero los colocó sobre la manga de Edward y le permitió guiarla por la pista de baile hasta la sala donde se hallaban los refrescos, con un poco de suerte, él no notaría la humedad de la palma de sus manos a través del tejido de la chaqueta. ¿Qué extraño efecto producía en ella? Sólo estar tan cerca de él la hacía sentirse ligeramente mareada.

Se quedó junto a la pared y esperó mientras él iba a por las bebidas, estaba mucho más tranquila allí que en el salón de baile, pero, claro, aunque pasase una manada de toros salvajes por la sala, Bella se sentiría más tranquila que en compañía de su madre.

—Aquí tenéis. —Edward le ofreció un vaso.

—Muchas gracias. — al tomarlo, sus dedos se rozaron y aunque ambos llevaban guantes, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Bella, dio un pequeño salto, él no pareció notar el extraño comportamiento de la joven y ella se lo agradeció al menos podía fingir que su presencia no la afectaba.

Bella tomó un sorbo de limonada mientras decidía ha cer exactamente eso: comportarse con normalidad, cuando la refrescante bebida alcanzó la reseca garganta, cerró los ojos de placer ante la punzante suavidad, era buena, mucho mejor que la insípida agua de lavar platos a la que llamaban limonada en Almack's.

—Creo que no os he dicho lo maravillosa que estáis esta noche.— Bella miró hacia otro lado, sonrojándose bajo la mirada del joven, la manera en que la miraba le hacía sentir calor y le cortaba la respiración, como si de repente hubiera en trado en una habitación muy caliente.

Aquella noche había cuidado especialmente su apa riencia, había escogido un vestido sencillo de seda rosa os curo y manga corta, con guantes y zapatos a juego, la alta cintura le remarcaba el seno y el oscuro color realzaba su piel, llevaba el cabello recogido en la nuca y cayendo en una cascada de rizos, la única joya que lucía era un collar de perlas, con pendientes a juego, había intentado convencerse de que su deseo de arreglarse no tenía nada que ver con que Edward fuera a asistir, pero no podía negarse que había querido que la viera lo más bonita posible, seguro que no había ningún mal en ello, ¿no? No significaba nada, tan sólo la convertía en una de las chicas más presuntuosas de todo Londres.

—Gracias —contestó, alzando la mirada hacia él—. Vos también estáis espléndido.

¿Y no lo estaba siempre? Algunos hombres no estaban hechos para vestir de negro, y acababan pareciéndose más a un enterrador que a un caballero a la moda, mientras que otros jóvenes llevaban el cuello de la camisa hasta las orejas y el pañuelo atado con intrincados nudos, Edward se abrochaba la camisa un poco por debajo de la mandíbula y se anudaba el pañuelo de forma simple.

—Y debo agradeceros que vinierais a rescatarme.

—¿Eso era? —Edward sonrió—. Debo admitir que no te nía ni idea de estar prestando tal servicio, ha sido un honor.— Edward no quiso entrometerse; no preguntó por qué necesitaba que la rescataran de su propia madre, lo que Bella agradeció, no podía decirle la verdad y no quería mentirle, así que evitar el tema parecía la mejor opción.

—Sí, pero esta limonada no durará para siempre y luego tendré que regresar. —con un suspiro de resignación, Bella alzó el vaso.

—No hay prisa —la animó Edward—. Acabad vuestra bebida y luego bailaremos.

—¿Bailar? — Bella alzó una ceja.

—Es cuando se mueven los pies en varios pasos de acuerdo con la música —repuso él, sonriendo—. Seguro que lo habréis hecho alguna vez.— Bella rió con su broma.

—Una o dos veces, cierto —asintió.

—Bien, entonces acabad la limonada, bailemos y luego buscaremos algo más que hacer para que no tengáis que volver con vuestra madre hasta que estéis preparada.— la joven no podía creer lo que oía.

—No tenéis que hacer eso, excelencia, no quiero que os sintáis responsable de mí.

—No me siento responsable de vos —repuso Edward secamente—. Pero como Mike está en alguna parte hablando de negocios, ocupo su lugar y me llamo Edward, ¿lo recordáis?— Bella tuvo una extraña sensación de desilusión al oír sus palabras, pero sonrió de todas formas.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Entonces bebed —hizo un gesto hacia el vaso con la cabeza— y bailemos —como para apresurarla, Edward vació su vaso de un trago y la miró con aire expectante.

—No puedo beber tan rápido.

—Seguro que podéis.

—No, no puedo.

—¿Por qué?— sonriendo, Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Porque no es apropiado en una dama, por eso.

—¿Y siempre tenéis que ser una dama? —el brillo de sus ojos era burlón, ¿Cómo podía preguntar una cosa así? A ningún caballero se le ocurriría nunca preguntar eso; la respuesta era obvia.

—Sí—contestó—, Así es.— suspirando con fingida irritación, Edward le quitó el va so de la mano, se bebió el contenido y lo dejó junto al suyo en la bandeja de un sirviente que pasaba.

—Bueno, ahora podemos bailar.— muda de asombro, Bella se sintió entre indignada y divertida.

—No puedo creer que hayáis hecho eso.

—Yo tampoco —repuso Edward sonriendo mientras la guiaba de la mano hasta el salón de baile.

—Más os vale ser un buen bailarín —le advirtió Bella de buen humor—. Esa limonada era la mejor que he probado en mucho tiempo.

—Soy un perfecto bailarín, no me habría acabado vuestro refresco si no pensara que os podría compensar.— estaba haciendo el tonto, pero sus bromas hicieron sentirse a Bella más feliz de lo que se había sentido en meses, sólo cuando comenzó la música su buen humor desapareció.

—¡Es un vals! — Bella miró a su alrededor, a los otros invitados sin saber qué hacer, le habían dado permiso para bailar el vals durante su primera temporada, pero sólo lo había bailado con Mike, se consideraba un baile escandaloso porque requería que el caballero sujetara a la dama demasiado cerca, la idea de estar tan cerca de Edward la asustaba.

—Lo es. —Edward le colocó una mano detrás de la cintura.

—¿Estáis seguro de que debemos bailar? —el corazón se le aceleró al notar su mano—. ¿Es decoroso?— él debió de notar la inquietud en su voz, porque cambió su jovial sonrisa por una más cálida.

—Bella, pronto seremos familia y como cabeza de la familia de vuestro prometido, no creo que nadie considere escandaloso que bailemos un vals.

Dicho así, sus reservas parecían completamente tontas, Bella aceptó, y comenzaron a bailar pero sabía que la sociedad elegante necesitaba muy pocas pruebas para propagar un rumor, Bella no quería que nadie de su familia ni de la de Mike se sintiera herido porque ella y Edward se estaban divirtiendo. Mike, su buen humor volvió a desaparecer debería ser con él con quien bailara y riera, debería ser con él con quien bailara aquel vals, en vez de eso, la había dejado con su madre una hora antes para irse a hablar de negocios con algunos «socios». Ni siquiera le había dicho qué clase de negocios eran.

—No deberíais fruncir el entrecejo de esa manera— la voz de Edward la devolvió a la realidad, de repente Bella fue totalmente consciente de la calidez de la mano de Edward en su cintura y de los largos dedos que agarraban los suyos, su mano parecía tan pequeña en la de él, se sentía tan pequeña a su lado, su coronilla no le llegaba a él por encima del hombro.

—¿Estaba frunciendo el entrecejo? Os pido disculpas.

—¿No estáis disfrutando del baile? — sus verdes ojos esmeralda brillaban de preocupación—. Podemos dejarlo...

—No, bailáis muy bien, pero vos ya lo sabíais sólo es que me siento un poco abandonada.

Él pareció entenderla pero Bella no quería que la entendiera, no quería que se diera cuenta de que él estaba comportándose como debería hacerlo su prometido, debería ser Mike quien bailara con ella, debería ser Mike quien le produjera escalofríos en la espalda con sólo tocarla y no debería ser el hermano de Mike quien la hiciera sentir lo que nunca había sentido antes.

—Estoy seguro de que Mike preferiría estar aquí, bailando con vos.— Bella se encogió de hombros, por su tono Edward parecía estar tan poco convencido de sus palabras como ella misma.

Bailando se habían acercado a las puertas de la terraza, y con unas cuantas vueltas expertas, Edward la llevó afuera, bajo el fresco aire de la noche, donde olía a flores en vez de a sudor y perfume, y la música y las voces se oían suaves y tranquilas en lugar de competir por ser oídas.

—No deberíamos estar aquí fuera —protestó Bella, si alguien los veía, se desataría el escándalo.

—Estaremos en la luz, se nos ve perfectamente desde la sala de baile.

Bella lo dudaba, desde donde se hallaba, podía ver a los que bailaban, girando y girando, pero la luz de las grandes lámparas hacía casi imposible ver algo en la oscuridad exterior Edward y ella estaban a la vista, pero eran completamente invisibles. La vida social de muchas jóvenes se había echado a perder por menos que estar a solas en la oscuridad con un joven, si alguien los encontraba Bella quería que viera bien que había mucha distancia entre ellos, no importaba que no es tuvieran haciendo nada indecoroso, la alta sociedad murmuraría, y Bella no quería verse envuelta en un escándalo con el hermano de su prometido.

—Si nos encuentran aquí fuera, dirán que os intento atrapar para que os caséis conmigo, pensarán que os quiero a vos porque ahora tenéis el título, dirán que planeaba abandonar a Mike por vos porque él no va a heredar. —con cada suposición, el pánico se fue apoderando de ella y su voz se fue haciendo más aguda, porque no sabía si realmente le importaría ese escándalo. La expresión de Edward era una mezcla de preocupación y diversión.

—¿Lo estáis?

—¿Estoy qué? —Bella le miró enfadada, claro, él podía tomarse la situación a la ligera. ¡No era su reputación la que estaba en juego!

—¿Estáis planeando abandonar a Mike por mí?

—¡Claro que no! —las mejillas le ardían pero no estaba del todo segura de estar diciendo la verdad. ¡Oh! era un error incluso pensar una cosa así. Una sonrisa comprensiva curvó los labios de Edward.

—Lo sé, y Mike también de verdad, Bella, conmigo estáis a salvo relajaos, por favor, hay algo que quiero de ciros y luego podéis volver a entrar antes de que vuestra madre se preocupe.

—¿Qué queréis decirme? —El corazón de Bella latía a toda velocidad.

—Lo lamento.— el corazón se le cayó a los pies, no estaba segura de lo que esperaba oír, pero sin duda no era eso, maldiciéndose por ser tan tonta, volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué?— Edward miró el suelo durante unos instantes antes de al zar la vista hasta ella.

—Sé que Mike me guarda rencor por heredar el título —explicó con voz suave—. Sé que he estropeado muchos de sus planes, y supongo que probablemente he echado a perder unos cuantos de los vuestros, he intentado disculparme con él, pero no sé si me cree y ahora quiero pediros perdón a vos también.

—¿Queréis disculparos por echar a perder mis planes? ¿Qué planes?— Edward se aclaró la garganta y cuadró los hombros como un soldado ante un oficial superior.

—Imagino que esperabais convertiros en Duquesa y tener la clase de vida que eso conlleva, lamento que mi existencia os prive de esa vida.— chispas de furia se encendieron en el pecho de Ana.

—¿Así que lamentáis que no vaya a ser Duquesa?

—Sí.— con los brazos en jarras, Bella se acercó a él, sin importarle ya si alguien los encontraba a solas o no.

—¿Creéis que la única razón por la que acepté la proposición de Mike fue para ser Duquesa?

—¿No es así?

—¡No! —se hallaba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para clavarle el dedo en el pecho, pero no se atrevía a tocarlo, aunque sintiera ganas de darle un puñetazo—. No puedo creer que penséis tan mal de mí.

—No lo hago. —su voz estaba vacía de emoción—. Pero tener por hija a una Duquesa haría muy feliz a vuestra madre, ¿no es cierto?— no valía la pena negarlo. Bella no se preocupó de de fender a su madre, estaba demasiado ocupada defendiéndose a sí misma.

—Sí, la haría muy feliz, pero no es por eso por lo que me voy a casar con Mike.

—¿No? Entonces ¿por qué os vais a casar con Mike? —preguntó él, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.— Bella abrió la boca, pero no le salió ninguna palabra, no se le ocurría ninguna razón.

—¿Lo amáis?— la sorpresa descargó sobre Bella como un rayo.

—¡Lo que siento por Mike no es asunto vuestro!

—Si no amáis a mi hermano, ¡entonces no deberíais casaros con él! —exclamó él con expresión hosca.— ¡Oh, así que era eso!

—¿Cómo os atrevéis? ¿Qué sabéis vos? ¡Vos no reconoceríais el amor aunque os golpeara esa dura cabezota!

—Creo que sé sobre eso bastante más de lo que sabéis vos. —Edward empezó a experimentar un tic en uno de los músculos de la barbilla. Ella resopló, un sonido totalmente inapropiado para una dama.

—Oh, ¿seguro? ¿Y qué es lo que vos sabéis? — él se alzaba sobre ella y su rostro expresaba una furia igual a la que ella sentía, pero a ella no la asustaba, en absoluto.

—Sé que Byron tenía razón, sé que el amor debe inspirar pasión y poesía.—Bella tembló mientras él se aproximaba, y no era por la brisa que le acariciaba suavemente el cuello, no era decoroso que estuvieran fuera juntos, debería estar escuchando a su prometido hablando de pasión; lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto.

—¿Mike os hace pensar en poesía, Bella?— ella le respondió, farfullando de indignación, y no porque él estuviera equivocado, sino ¡porque tenía razón! ¡Tenía tanta razón! Mike no le hacía pensar en pasión o poesía, y le avergonzaba tanto admitirlo ante la única per sona que la hacía temblar siempre que estaba cerca.

—¡No sabéis nada! —estaba peligrosamente cerca de perder el poco control que le quedaba, si no se alejaba pronto, acabaría golpeándolo o rompería a llorar y no podía decidir qué sería peor, las lágrimas serían lo peor.

Él le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos, ella intentó alejarse, pero él no la dejó ir, y la sujetó de tal forma que no tuvo más remedio que encontrase con su mirada.

—Pero sí que lo sé, Bella —le dijo con una voz que era poco más que un susurro—. Lo sé porque «todo lo mejor de luz y sombra se halla en sus ojos y apostura».

Ella lo miró fijamente, con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente. ¿Cómo podía decirle esas cosas? ¿Cómo podía citar a Byron y hacerla sentir tan hermosa cuando se suponía que tenía que casarse con su hermano? Y aun así, al mismo tiempo, su corazón se estremecía al oír las palabras, por que siempre había soñado con que alguien sintiera eso por ella, con alguien por quien ella pudiera sentir lo mismo. Tentativamente, ella colocó la mano extendida sobre el corazón de él y dijo el primer verso del primer poema que se le ocurrió.

—«Un corazón cuyo amor es inocente.»

Y entonces los labios de Edward estaban sobre los suyos, y Bella estaba demasiado sorprendida para pensar en nada, y mucho menos en poemas, la boca de Edward se movió, cálida y suave, sobre la de Bella, que se sintió tensa y temblorosa al mismo tiempo. ¡Los besos de Mike nunca habían sido así!

—No podemos hacer esto —gruñó él, apartándose después de un apasionado instante. Temblorosa y decepcionada porque se hubiera detenido, Bella sólo consiguió quedarse mirándolo mientras él se dirigía hacia las puertas de la terraza. El rostro de Edward estaba tan pálido como la luz de la luna y su expresión culpable hizo más para romper el corazón de Bella de lo que cualquier palabra hubiera podido hacer supuso que también debería sentirse culpable por besar al hermano de su prometido, pero no podía.

—¡Edward, espera!— Edward se detuvo ante las puertas, pero no fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella.

—Yo no —contestó ella y era cierto. Pero él ya se había marchado.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hola a todas a quellas chicas lindas, que me han regalado un espacion de su tiempo para leer esta historia ...**

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es de mi autoria sino una adpatación, de la obra de Kathryn Smith "Ana y El Duque" con los personajes de Crepúsculo de la grandiosa Stepanie Meyer ...**

**Espero que les guste... **

**xoxo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

La madre de Bella estaba desayunando con una visita.

—¡Mike! —exclamó Bella al entrar en el comedor, con el corazón oprimido por la culpabilidad—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —¿le habría contado Edward lo del beso? ¿los habría visto alguien en la terraza? ¿y por qué eso le hacía sentir más esperanza que horror? su prometido, que se había puesto en pie al entrar ella, volvió a sentarse.

—He venido con la esperanza de convencer a tu madre y a ti de que cenéis con nosotros esta noche en la mansión Cullen.

—Pero, claro, no ha sido preciso que insistiera demasiado —repuso Renne alegremente, más alegre de lo que Bella la había visto últimamente.

—Tu madre y yo también hemos estado hablando de los planes para la boda. —la sonrisa que Mike dedicó a su madre le pareció a Bella astuta y sigilosa más que verdaderamente alegre ¿qué estarían tramando? de alguna manera, estaba segura de que tenía que ver con Edward.

—Maravilloso —repuso Bella, se obligó a sonreír alegremente mientras cruzaba hasta el aparador donde la esperaba un desayuno que ya no le apetecía en absoluto—. ¿Hay algo que queráis compartir conmigo?

—Oh, no —contestó Renne, negando con la cabeza—. No es nada que tú y yo no hayamos hablado ya, querida.

Mientras llenaba el plato con huevos revueltos, Bella reparó en que tanto su madre como Mike no tenían dificultad en mentirle, si alguno de ellos intentaba dañar a Edward de cualquier manera, ella se desentendería de ambos, le resultaría difícil dar la espalda a su madre, pero ya no estaba segura ni de reconocerla, eso le resultaba espantoso aunque no hicieran nada contra Edward, por primera vez, Bella pensó en romper su compromiso, podría hacerlo. Entonces podría casarse con Edward, la idea la sobresaltó tanto que casi dejó caer el plato.

—¿Te encuentras bien, querida? —preguntó Mike, parecía realmente preocupado, y Bella se preguntó si sería cierto.

—Estoy bien —mintió—, sólo un poco cansada. —no podía decirle que estaba pensando en dejarle por su hermano, ¿no? Y aparte de aquel hermoso beso, no tenía ni idea de si Edward la aceptaría. Y en lugar de pensar en los besos de Edward, debería estar pensando en los de Mike, pero él nunca la había besado como Edward quizá debería pedírselo ¿Cómo podría saber si sólo era Edward quien la hacía sentir así o si simplemente era una debilidad?

—¿Cansada? —el tono de Mike era el de una amable censura—. Son las once pasadas. ¿Cómo puedes estar cansada?

_«Porque me he pasado media noche pensando en lo bien que besa tu hermano.»_

—No he dormido bien, tenía dolor de cabeza. —ésa era toda la explicación que Mike necesitaba.

No se atrevía a mirar a ninguno de ellos por miedo a que vieran la desconfianza, o peor, la culpabilidad en sus ojos, un sirviente le colocó la silla cuando se sentó a la mesa. Mike tomó un sorbo de café.

—Esperaba que tú y tu madre quisierais visitar hoy algunas tiendas para comprar cosas para la casa... nuestra casa.

—Me temo que no me encuentro bien del todo, Mike —Bella esperaba que la vieran tan contrita como su tono de voz lo insinuaba—. ¿Por qué no vais tú y mamá? Estoy segura de que me encantará cualquier cosa que escojas.

No había muchas posibilidades de que eso fuera cierto, pero al menos le daría ocasión de explicarle sus temores a Edward, quizá se equivocara en sus suposiciones, pero sabía lo mucho que su madre deseaba un yerno con título, y también sabía lo que el título representaba para Mike ninguno de los dos se rendiría tan fácilmente. Su madre pareció encantada con la propuesta, lo que aumentó las sospechas de Bella, normalmente, habría insistido para que fuera con ellos, pero resultaba evidente que aquel día quería a Mike para ella sola.

—Si no te encuentras bien, querida, quizá sea mejor que vayamos sin ti, después de todo, sólo miraremos telas y muebles puedes decidir si te gustan antes de comprarlos —le dijo Renne, sonriendo.

Mike le tomó la mano, Bella tuvo que reprimirse para no soltarse de golpe. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Era el beso, de alguna manera aquel beso lo había cambiado todo, y a partir de entonces, que la tocara su prometido, lo que antes había sido como mínimo agradable, le resultaba insoportable, era la culpabilidad, tenía que ser la culpabilidad la responsable de esa aversión súbita por el hombre con el que se suponía que iba a casarse.

—¿Estás segura de que estarás bien si te dejamos sola—Bella consiguió esbozar una tensa sonrisa.

—Estaré bien, haré que Jane me traiga los polvos para el dolor de cabeza _y _me tumbaré un rato, para la cena de esta noche, estaré fresca como una rosa.

Eso pareció satisfacerlos y la conversación se encarriló hacia otros temas, Bella habló lo mínimo necesario y centró la atención en la comida así consiguió superar la siguiente media hora hasta que se marcharon entonces, en cuanto cruzaron la puerta, le escribió una nota a Edward que decía simplemente:

...

_Debo hablar con vos. Por favor, venid inmediata __mente_.

...

No podía luchar contra sus sospechas por más tiempo estaba convencida de que su madre y Mike estaban planeando algo contra Edward, y ella no podía seguir guardando silencio nunca se perdonaría si hacían algo que destruyera su vida, algo que ella podría haber evitado. Envió a Jane con la nota, en vez de a un criado, porque sabía que podía confiar en la discreción de la doncella, al cabo de media hora, Edward estaba en el salón azul, con el sombrero en las manos.

—Me alegro de que mi mensaje te encontrara en casa —dijo Bella, rompiendo el silencio. Él la miró solemnemente.

—Estaba intentado encontrar una excusa para venir a verte Bella, sobre anoche... Quiero disculparme por si te ofendí de alguna forma.

—¿Ofenderme? —¿él pensaba que la había ofendido? . Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Forzarte a recibir mis atenciones fue muy poco caballeroso por mi parte y lo lamento.

—¡Oh! —¿qué más podía decir? ¿que no debía lamentarlo, porque a ella le había gustado? Eso era demasiado descarado, ¡incluso para ella! Y al ver que él hablaba como si besarla hubiera sido un error, lo que Bella sabía que debería haber sido, le resultaba difícil expresar sus sentimientos, una dama nunca confesaba a un joven sus sentimientos, excepto si él se declaraba primero y normalmente ayudaba bastante que la joven dama supiera cuáles eran sus sentimientos.

—No lo hice, ¿verdad? —tanto su tono como su expresión eran de duda—. Ofenderte, me refiero.— Bella negó con la cabeza, demasiado anonadada para hacer nada más.

—No, no me ofendiste.

—Bueno, me alegro mucho de oír eso. —el rostro de Edward se animó—. No he dormido casi nada lo veía una y otra vez en la cabeza... — se sonrojó violentamente y el corazón de Bella le dio un vuelco en el pecho, así que no había sido la única en pasar la noche en blanco.

—Quiero decir que me sentía tan mal... —insistió Edward, Bella no estaba segura de a quién estaba intentando convencer—. No tenía ningún derecho a tomarme esas libertades estás prometida a mi hermano.

Bella no tenía ninguna necesidad de oírle decir todas las cosas que ella ya había pensado, sabía todas las razones por las que el beso había sido un error, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo había sentido como algo totalmente correcto. Tampoco cambiaba el hecho de que su madre y Mike estaban planeando algo.

Alargó el brazo y tomó la mano de Edward para impedir que siguiera hablando, intentó no sentir el estremecimiento que la recorrió cuando sus dedos desnudos se enlazaron con los de él. ¿Era su imaginación o parecía él tan impresionado por el contacto como ella?

—Edward, en este momento tenemos algo más impor tante de lo que hablar que de un beso.

—¿Cómo qué? —frunció el entrecejo como si le costara creerla. Bella respiró hondo, si el corazón no se le calmaba acabaría por saltársele del pecho.

—Sospecho que mi madre y Mike están conspirando contra ti.—él rió, no una risita, sino estruendosas carcajadas. Bella tuvo que contener las ganas de darle un golpe.

—¡No es una broma!—Edward contuvo la risa y la miró fijamente.

—Lo dices en serio.

—¡Claro que hablo en serio! ¿Crees que te llamaría de forma tan urgente si no fuera en serio?

—Pensaba que... Pensaba que simplemente estabas siendo coqueta.

—¡Coqueta! —Bella fue quien rió esta vez—. No he sido coqueta en mi vida. —pero sí que había sido coqueta en el baile la noche anterior, ¿no era cierto? Bueno, de eso culparía a Edward, él le había despertado esa faceta. Edward dejó el sombrero sobre la mesa junto a él y, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Por qué piensas que Mike y tu madre tienen algo preparado contra mí? —¿cómo explicarlo sin que pareciera que su madre y Mike eran las peores personas del mundo? No había ninguna manera.

—He oído a mamá hablar varias veces sobre que Mike quería probar que eras hijo ilegítimo.

—¿Ilegítimo? —su tono era incrédulo—. Pero mis padres estaban casados.

—¿Lo puedes probar?—el rostro de Edward se ensombreció, su expresión se hizo más dura y de repente, Bella lo encontró terriblemente fiero e intimidante.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—No estoy insinuando nada —le aseguró—. Yo no tengo ninguna duda de que tus padres estaban casados legalmente pero me temo que Mike y mi madre van a intentar que parezca que no lo estaban para que Mike herede el título.

—Si el título significa tanto para él, se lo puede quedar. —el rostro de Edward seguía ensombrecido—. Se lo daría si pudiera.

—¿Lo harías?—él frunció el entrecejo al oír su tono de sorpresa.

—¡Claro que sí! No lo necesito ya tengo un título. ¿Qué diablos se supone que tengo que hacer con otro? Lo que necesito es el dinero.

—¿Necesitas dinero?—Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—El pueblo que rodea mi casa en Escocia siempre ha dependido de mi familia y sus tierras, cuando mi padre nos dejó, al parecer mi madre le dio una gran cantidad de dinero y no le permitió que se lo devolviera las cosas empezaron a descuidarse, ella estaba tan enamorada de él que se olvidó de todo, con el dinero que me ha dejado mi padre podré empezar a restaurar el castillo, y el pueblo volverá a ser próspero.— Bella no había encontrado a nadie como Edward Masen en toda su vida estaba más preocupado por su «pueblo» que por sí mismo.

—Yo tengo dinero —le dijo. Edward la miró como si le acabara de decir que tenía tres piernas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— sí, ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¿«Cásate conmigo y podrás tener mi dinero»? Para no estar muy segura de sus sentimientos, estaba hablando como si tuviera muy claro lo que quería, demonios, pero si prácticamente se le estaba tirando a los brazos.

—Sólo que si te puedo ayudar de alguna manera, lo haré.— él no pareció tan aliviado como ella esperaba. ¿Sería posible que estuviera tan confundido con aquella... atracción como lo estaba ella? Nunca en sus dieciocho años se había sentido tan dispuesta a romper cualquier regla social por alguien, porque sabía que bailaría sin dudarlo una jiga descalza con el príncipe regente encima de la mesa si Edward se lo pedía.

—Gracias tu amistad significa para mí más de lo que te puedas imaginar. —sus ojos se encontraron y en ese mismo momento Bella supo que ambos deseaban ser más que amigos.

La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada más, ambos se pusieron en pie de un salto por la sorpresa, Mike entró a toda prisa en la habitación con una expresión en la que se leía una mezcla de ansiedad y rabia, le seguía la señora Swan.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exigió saber, apuntando a Edward con un dedo acusador. Bella se adelantó, casi incapaz de contener su propia furia.

—¿Desde cuándo eres el señor de esta casa?—Mike la miró sorprendido. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Edward se le adelantó.

—He venido buscándote, hermano.

—¿Buscándome? —Mike recuperó la compostura, pero su expresión aún era de sorpresa. Una sonrisa amable curvó los labios de Edward.

—Sí, tu madre me dijo que habías salido y pensé en pasar por aquí y ver si te apetecía acompañarme a White's. Cuando llegué, la señorita Swan me dijo que habías salido con la señora Swan y me preguntó si deseaba esperarte. —sonrió a Bella—. No le podía decir que no a mi fu tura cuñada, ¿cierto?

Resultaba tan convincente que incluso Bella estuvo a punto de creerse su explicación, pero notó que Edward mantenía las manos ocultas tras la espalda y tenía los puños apretados. No le gustaba mentir, ni siquiera a alguien que buscaba destruirlo públicamente. Mike también pareció creerle, parecía realmente arrepentido.

—Me temo que no puedo ir contigo al club, voy de compras con la señora Swan, sólo hemos vuelto porque me olvidé los guantes.

—Entonces estarán en el comedor —repuso Bella fríamente—. Y no aquí.—Mike se sonrojó y la madre de Bella la miró con una mirada de reproche, pero Bella no hizo caso de ninguno de los dos.

—Venid, excelencia, os acompañaré a la puerta. —sabía que resultaba mezquino, pero había usado el título intencionadamente para molestar a Mike y a su madre.

Edward le ofreció el brazo. Sus ojos le sonrieron sin que tuviera que decir una palabra, no desaprobaba su falta de modales al contrario, le divertía.

—Buenos días, señora Swan, Mike.— tanto Renne como Mike mascullaron una ininteligible respuesta.

Bella guió a Edward fuera del salón y a través del vestíbulo hasta la puerta principal. Antes de hablar, Edward miró al rededor para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba vigilando.

—¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

—Esta noche —respondió Bella, disfrutando del destello de placer y sorpresa que cruzó el apuesto rostro de Edward—. Mike nos ha invitado a cenar.

—Espero no ser el plato principal —repuso Edward con un guiño. Bella rió por lo bajo, alzando la mirada para encontrar la suya. La calidez de los ojos del joven hizo que el corazón se le parara un instante.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar —le dijo él—. ¿Crees que podrás escabullirte?—a ella no le gustaban todos aquellos secretos, pero sabía que eran necesarios si quería anticiparse a los planes de Mike y su madre.

—Creo que podré.

—Bien, entonces hasta esta noche. —Edward tomó una de sus manos y se la llevó a la boca, suavemente, le rozó los nudillos con los labios, y un estremecimiento recorrió todo el cuerpo de Bella.

—Hasta esta noche —susurró ella, incapaz de separar sus ojos de los de él. Edward salió justo en el momento que Mike y Renne pasaban del salón al vestíbulo.

—Voy a tumbarme un rato ahora —dijo Bella, apresurándose hacia las escaleras para intentar librarse de los dos. A pesar de su convencimiento de haber obrado correctamente al avisar a Edward, no podía evitar sentirse como una traidora.

—¡Bella!— se detuvo, acumulando fuerzas mientras Mike iba hacia ella, la joven alzó una ceja en un gesto interrogativo, pero permaneció en silencio.

—Bella, querida —dijo Mike, con expresión de perrito herido—. Lamento mucho mi comportamiento de antes. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

Parecía completamente sincero. ¿Se habría equivoca do con respecto a él? No. Bajo aquel cuidado y caballeroso exterior se escondía un joven que no soportaba perder. ¿Habría sido toda su dulzura hacia ella sólo otra parte más de la farsa? ¿Y sería realmente capaz de casarse con él, conociéndolo como lo conocía?

—No es a mí a quien debes pedir disculpas, Mike, pero sí, te disculpo.— «¡Ni te lo creas!» Una sonrisa triunfante iluminó el rostro de Mike, y Bella se preguntó si lo único que le importaba en la vida era ganar. De ser así, lo sentía por él.

—Excelente. ¿Qué te vas a poner esta noche? Quiero asegurarme de que vayamos a juego. —¿qué importancia tenía eso?

—Tengo varios vestidos nuevos —le respondió Bella, con un suspiro—. Uno de un tono violeta muy bonito, que pensaba llevar. —el violeta era un color que le sentaba muy bien. Siempre se sentía a gusto llevándolo.

—Así que quieres estar bonita para alguien especial, ¿eh? —dijo Mike sonriendo. Ella miró el satisfecho rostro del joven y se dio cuenta de cuánta razón tenía.

—Sí, Mike —repuso, sonriendo también con cierta satisfacción. Entonces se volvió y comenzó a subir las escaleras, preguntándose si a Edward le gustaría el color violeta.

Edward encontró que le resultaba sorprendentemente fácil mentir a su hermano, sobre todo sabiendo que el joven estaba planeando destruirlo. Había sospechado que Mike sentía antipatía por él, y el joven había admitido que estaba celoso, pero ¿cómo podía rebajarse hasta el punto de intentar colgarle a Edward la etiqueta de hijo ilegítimo?

Observó a su hermano desde su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, Mike era todo encanto y atención mientras hablaba con Bella y sus padres. Sólo Bella parecía inmune a sus hechizos. Por fortuna, Mike no parecía notar la falta de entusiasmo de su prometida. Edward no quería que Mike supiera que le seguían la pista, no aún, como mínimo quería descubrir exactamente qué era lo que tramaba su hermano antes de dejarle saber que estaba al corriente de sus planes. Su mirada pasó a Bella y el corazón se le aceleró al con templarla. Seguro que era la joven más bonita que había visto nunca, el color violeta de su vestido iluminaba su tez y hacía que sus ojos parecieran dos pozos enormes de color chocolate, el espeso cabello marron estaba recogido en lo alto de la cabeza, con unos cuantos mechones colgando para enmarcar su rostro. Se la veía elegante y controlada, y cuando miró hacia él, Edward se sintió flotar. Ya ni siquiera le podía seguir importando que fuera inglesa, estaba aprendiendo rápidamente que el corazón no tenía prejuicios geográficos, no sabía nada sobre fronteras, su corazón se inclinaba por Bella lo mismo que el de su madre se había inclinado por su padre. No servía de nada luchar contra eso. Pero él iba a luchar, porque ella estaba prometida a su hermano.

—Estás muy callado esta noche, Edward —comentó Esme mientas cortaba la codorniz asada que tenía en el plato—. ¿No te encuentras bien? —apartando los ojos de Bella, Edward sonrió a la mujer que ya consideraba como su madrastra.

—No, señora. Me encuentro muy bien, os lo aseguro sólo estaba pensando en la carta que me dejó mi padre. —por el rabillo del ojo, vio tensarse a Mike, era un tiro fácil contra el joven, pero a Edward le produjo una inmensa satisfacción.

—Pensamientos agradables, espero—repuso Esme sonriendo amablemente.

—Sí, señora, de los mejores.

—¿Qué tal fue tu visita al club? —preguntó Mike, entrecerrando los ojos. Edward sonrió, evidentemente, su hermano no se había creído su cuento.

—Muy bien, gracias, hermano. Tendrías que venir conmigo la próxima vez.—Mike le miró como si antes prefiriera comer cristales.

Después de dejar a Bella, Edward sí que se había dirigido a la calle St. James, a White's, aunque no hubiera sido su plan original, y allí encontró a varios amigos íntimos de su padre, la mayoría de ellos se habían quedado muy sorprendidos al conocer la existencia de Edward, pero había un hombre, el Conde de Vulturi, que había sido amigo de su padre durante muchos años y estaba al tanto de su primer matrimonio. Él y Edward habían hablado durante varias horas, y Edward salió del club sintiendo que conocía un poco mejor al hombre que había sido su padre. También salió lamentando profunda y amargamente no haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo realmente.

—Me gustaría tener un club —comentó Alice después de ingerir un trozo de patata—. Los caballeros tienen toda la diversión.

—Las jovencitas tienen cosas más importantes que hacer que pasarse el día perdiendo el tiempo en un club —re plicó Renne secamente—. Algunas ocupaciones son dañinas para la mente femenina.

Por la expresión de Alice, resultaba evidente que no estaba de acuerdo con la madre de Bella, pero los buenos modales dictaban que no podía contradecirla, por lo que se dedicó a ensartar otro trozo de patata con el tenedor y llevárselo a la boca. Edward sonrió. Al parecer, no era el único de la familia que necesitaba ayuda para morderse la lengua. Edward bebió un sorbo de vino y dirigió su atención a la comida que tenía ante sí en el plato. No tenía mucha hambre, pero se obligó a comer. Sentía el peso de la mirada de Mike, y no quería que su hermano se diera cuenta de que no estaba tan tranquilo como intentaba aparentar.

Después de los postres, las damas se levantaron y dejaron a los hombres con el oporto y los puros. El señor Swan era el único que fumaba, y Edward pasó más tiempo con la mirada fija en el fuerte vino que bebiéndolo. Estaba ansioso por unirse a las damas, o al menos a una dama, en el salón y por enterarse de lo que había pasado después de que dejara la casa de los Swan aquella mañana. Hablaron muy poco, porque el señor Swan rara vez abría la boca y todos los débiles intentos de Edward por iniciar una conversación se encontraron con una respuesta aún menos entusiasta y más breve por parte de Mike, obviamente su hermano incluso había dejado de fingir que Edward le agradaba. Finalmente, el padre de Bella acabó su puro y los tres se levantaron de la mesa, cuando entraron en el salón, Edward pensó que Bella parecía aliviada al verlos. Su madre estaba sumida en una conversación con Esme, y como su vozarrón se oía en toda la sala, Edward pudo saber que estaban hablando de los planes para la boda. Bella no podía querer seguir adelante con la boda, ¿o sí? ¿Podría hacerlo, sabiendo lo que Mike estaba preparando? ¿Y qué pasaba con él? ¿Podría Bella simplemente dar la espalda a ese... ese... a lo que fuera que había entre ellos? ¿Y podría él? Una parte de sí le decía que debía apartarse de Bella tanto como pudiera, que ya le había hecho bastante daño a Mike. Otra parte, mucho mayor, le decía que a la porra con Mike y que fuera detrás de Bella hasta con la última gota de energía que le quedara. Nunca había encontrado una chica como ella, a quien le gustase leer poesía, que disfrutase dando largos paseos y que tuviera además tanto carácter.

Las muchachas de Glenshea no lo entendían, porque aunque era medio escocés, también era medio inglés, en tendían su lado libre y salvaje, pero no apreciaban su amor por la música y los libros, estaba convencido de que Bella lo comprendía, y que bajo su correcto exterior, se hallaba un corazón tan salvaje como el de una chica escocesa, ella era la pareja perfecta para él lo había sentido desde el primer momento en que la vio. En vez de acercarse a ella como quería, Edward fue hacia el piano, donde se hallaba sentada Alice, no quería que nadie notara lo ansioso que estaba por reclamar la atención de Bella. Su hermana alzó la vista de las partituras sonriendo alegremente, el rostro de Alice se parecía mucho al suyo, mucho al de su padre, sólo que más suave, más hermoso. Entre ellos se había formado inmediatamente un estrecho lazo y ambos se encontraban muy a gusto en compañía del otro.

—Dijiste que sabías tocar, ¿no, Edward?

—Un poco —contestó, acariciando la pulida tapa del piano Broadwood Grand. Era maravilloso.

—Entonces tienes que tocar para nosotros —dijo Alice, levantándose de un salto. Pillado. Le había atrapado una jovencita que estaba cansada de tocar y cantar para entretenimiento de la compañía, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

—Una canción —le dijo con fingida severidad, cuando Esme y Bella insistieron en que tocara—. Tocaré una canción y luego el instrumento vuelve a ser tuyo, niña mimada,

Riendo de sus bromas, Alice se fue al sofá donde se hallaba sentada su madre y se colocó sobre él como una reina sobre su trono. Le había hecho una buena jugada. Edward no había tocado en público desde hacía mucho tiempo. Suavemente, pasó los dedos por las teclas sin tocar ninguna melodía en particular hasta que empezó a sentirlos ligeros y cómodos sobre las teclas de marfil, luego se con centró en la música y no en el hecho de que Bella le estaba mirando, y comenzó a tocar la primera canción que se le ocurrió.

—«_El río es ancho, no lo puedo cruzar. Y tampoco ten __go alas para volar. Oh, ve y tráeme una barca donde poda mos ir mi verdadero amor y yo_.»

Podía notar todos los ojos clavados en él mientras su voz subía y bajaba con la música. Cantaba bastante bien, llevaba la música en la sangre como la llevaba todo escocés. Mientras cantaba, pensaba en Bella, aunque no se atrevía a mirarla.

—«_Donde el amor se planta, allí crece. Florece como __una rosa; tiene un aroma dulce y suave. Ninguna flor de la __tierra puede ser mejor.»_

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, por lo bajo, una voz comenzó a conversar, no con suficiente intensidad para tapar a Edward pero sí con la bastante para hacerle saber que Mike no estaba impresionado por sus habilidades musicales. Edward alzó la cabeza y vio a su hermano hablando abiertamente con la madre de Bella. Era un comportamiento terriblemente grosero, pero Edward estaba más divertido que ofendido. Sin embargo, a su orgullo no le gustaba el insulto, así que volvió la mirada hacia Bella y cantó la siguiente estrofa.

—_«Un barco navega en el mar. Está cargado con cuan__ta carga puede llevar, pero no tan cargado como yo de __amor por ti; no me importa_ _si me hundo o floto.»_

Y Mike, que estaba ocupado intentando humillarlo, ni siquiera se fijó en la expresión de Edward mientras cantaba, o en el rubor que cubrió las mejillas de Bella mientras lo miraba cantar. Durante un momento eterno, se quedaron solos en el mundo, y en ese instante Edward supo que ninguno de ellos sería capaz de abandonar lo que los unía. Por suerte, nadie más pareció notar cómo se miraban, o que él cantaba para ella y sólo para ella. Al infierno con todo, debía tener más cuidado en ocultar sus sentimientos si no quería que Mike los descubriera. De algún modo consiguió terminar la canción y aguantar el aplauso que siguió. Sólo Esme, Alice y Bella parecían sinceras, la señora Swan y Mike casi no aplaudieron y lo miraron con una hostilidad apenas disimulada, el señor Swan estaba profundamente dormido en un sillón de orejas cerca de la chimenea, roncando suavemente. Edward sonrió, le pareció que dormirse mientras alguien cantaba podía considerarse un cumplido.

—¿Le apetece a alguien jugar una partida de cartas? —intervino Esme, con tono alegre, Edward no dudaba de que se había dado cuenta del incorrecto comportamiento de Mike e intentaba aligerar el ambiente. Su madrastra se dirigió directamente a su hijo.

—Mike, señora Swan, ¿os apetece jugar?— la señora Swan parecía encantada ante la idea de ser la pareja de Mike en la partida.

—Bella, te quieres unir a nosotros. —era una orden, no una petición. Bella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente.

—Te ruego que me excuses, mamá. Aún siento un ligero dolor de cabeza y no tengo la concentración necesaria para las cartas. ¿Quizás Alice sería tan amable como para ocupar mi puesto?— Edward captó su rápida mirada de soslayo e instantáneamente avanzó un paso.

—Estaba pensando en dar un paseo por el jardín, señorita Swan. ¿Os apetecería acompañarme? —alzó la vista para encontrarse con la de Mike, los ojos de su hermano eran fríos—. Es decir, si no tienes ningún inconveniente, hermano.

Mike no podía decir nada que no resultara grosero, y por la tensión en su barbilla, era evidente que lo sabía. Edward sonrió dulcemente.

—Claro que no tengo ningún inconveniente —contestó Mike con tono tenso— No estés fuera mucho rato, querida Bella, parece que va a llover.

No lo parecía, pero Edward interpretó el comentario como la velada advertencia que era, con un brusco gesto de asentimiento, le ofreció el brazo a Bella. Ella se puso en pie y colocó su mano sobre el antebrazo de Edward, sin ni si quiera una rápida mirada a su prometido, por el rabillo del ojo, Edward vio a Mike fruncir el entrecejo, tendrían que tratar a Mike con mucho cuidado si no querían que descubriera que Bella había traicionado su confianza explicándole a Edward sus planes.

En el exterior, el aire de la noche era cálido, aunque un poco húmedo. El perfume de las rosas y del jazmín se mezclaba en la brisa, Edward se llenó los pulmones con el espeso y dulce aroma. Bajaron en silencio los escalones que separaban la terraza del jardín, el sendero de gravilla crujía bajo sus pies; era lo único que se oía en el silencioso jardín.

—Se está volviendo suspicaz —anunció Edward en cuanto hubieron alcanzado una distancia prudencial de la casa—. Debemos tener cuidado o se dará cuenta de que me has contado lo que se propone.

—Es tan difícil fingir —repuso Bella asintiendo con la cabeza. Sus delicados rasgos se veían pálidos bajo la luz de la luna—. Me cuesta mucho fingir que mis sentimientos hacia él no han cambiado.

—No sigues con la idea de casarte con él, ¿verdad? —Edward sintió un nudo en el corazón ante la idea. Bella movió la cabeza; los mechones sueltos se agitaron sobre sus hombros.

—No lo sé. Mis padres desean ardientemente esa boda, pero... de ninguna manera me casaré con un hombre al que no amo ni respeto. —Edward no se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que el aire de sus pulmones salió silbando en un suspiro de alivio.

—Seguramente no te forzarán a casarte, si tus sentimientos han cambiado tan drásticamente. —no podía imaginarse a ningunos padres siendo tan crueles pero no, eso no era cierto. Podía ver a la señora Swan comportándose así. Pero quizás el señor Swan consiguiera estar despierto el tiempo suficiente para defender a su hija. Y le costaba imaginarse a nadie obligando a Bella a hacer algo que ella no quisiera hacer.

Cuando se encontraron los ojos de Edward con los ojos de Bella estaban muy abiertos y cargados de remordimiento.

—Antes no era así, ¿sabes? Cuando nos conocimos era diferente. Muy amable y encantador. Sus atenciones me halagaron.— eso no era lo que Edward quería oír, no quería saber que Mike era capaz de ser bueno y amable, no quería sentir lástima por su hermano, y sobre todo no quería sentirse más culpable con respecto a él. Bella miraba hacia delante mientras avanzaban por el retorcido sendero.

—Siempre ha sido muy atento, siempre se comporta según las normas sociales y se siente muy orgulloso de su posición, pero nunca antes había visto ese lado intrigante y ambicioso de su carácter. No hasta...

—No hasta que llegué yo —concluyó Edward. Bella volvió la cabeza rápidamente para mirarle.

—Iba a decir que no fue hasta la muerte de su... vuestro... padre cuando lo noté. —de nuevo miró hacia el frente—. Le consumía la idea de convertirse en Duque, era en lo único en que pensaba, en ocupar el lugar de su padre entonces se enteró de tu existencia. —el estómago de Edward se apretó, igual que sus dientes.

—Si lo hubiera sabido...

—Pero no lo sabías. ¿Cómo podías haberlo sabido? —Bella se detuvo y tomó la mano de Edward entre las suyas—. Edward, nada de lo que ha pasado es culpa tuya Mike es el único responsable de su comportamiento, no puedes culparte por sus engaños y ambiciones.

Edward miró la expresión decidida en el rostro de Bella sus ojos eran negros en la oscuridad, la fría luz de la luna hacía que la piel le brillara con una luz celestial, y sus labios... sus labios eran perfectos y rosados. Deseaba besarla. Necesitaba besarla.

—¿Estás segura de que ya no lo amas? —su voz sonó ronca en aquel momento.

—No estoy segura de haber sabido alguna vez lo que es el amor —repuso moviendo la cabeza con una expresión de tristeza.

A Edward se le cayó el corazón a los pies. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que rechazara a su hermano con una palabra y le declarase su amor con la siguiente? No podía hacer eso. Era muy desconsiderado por su parte esperar tal cosa.

—¿Edward? —dijo Bella tímidamente.

—¿Sí? —se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Te ha importado realmente una chica alguna vez?

El pobre corazón de Edward reventaba en deseos de decirle lo que sentía, pero no encontraba las palabras que lo expresaran. ¿Cómo se le decía a alguien que si no se hallaba cerca, hasta respirar resultaba doloroso? ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas y esperar que Bella entendiera que ese tormento era lo más dulce que nunca había sentido? Así que Edward ni siquiera intentó usar palabras. De hecho no dijo nada, solamente sonrió. Y luego la estrechó entre sus brazos e hizo lo que había deseado hacer desde la primera vez que la besó.

La besó de nuevo.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hola a todas a quellas chicas lindas que me leen... **

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es de mi autoria sino una adpatación, de la obra de Kathryn Smith "Ana y El Duque" con los personajes de Crepúsculo de la grandiosa Stepanie Meyer ...**

**Quiero pedirles una disculpa enorme por no haber actualizado antes lo que pasa es que la Uni me trae loca ya estamos a finales de trimestre y pues hay que trabajar... y si a eso le sumamos que me quede sin internet en casa peor ... bueno pero hoy me di un tiempito y aqui esta un nuevo cap muy lindo**

**Espero que les guste esta cap esta muy bueno ... **

**xoxo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

Su hermano sospechaba, Edward lo supo por la forma en que le miró mientras cruzaba el salón hasta donde se hallaban Bella y él. La «breve» conversación de Mike se había alargado casi una hora. Era muy desconsiderado por su parte dejar a Bella sola tanto tiempo.

—Por favor, perdóname por haber tardado tanto, querida —dijo Mike, tomando la mano de Bella. La reacción instintiva de Edward habría sido apartarlo, decirle que no la tocara, pero Mike seguía siendo el prometido de la muchacha y cualquier interferencia por parte de Edward sólo podía causar problemas—. Ha surgido algo urgente y tengo que marcharme.

—¿Marcharte? —repitió Bella, con la voz cargada de sorpresa y decepción. Y por un loco momento, Edward se preguntó si era que Bella lamentaba tener que dejarlo o si era a Mike a quien echaría de menos—. Pero si acabamos de llegar.—la mirada astuta y oscura de Mike se encontró con la de Edward.

—No hace falta que nos marchemos todos, estoy seguro de que a Edward no le importará quedarse contigo y con Alice.

—Claro que no —repuso Edward, aguantando la mirada a su hermano—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, hermano. —¿por qué todo lo que Mike y él se decían sonaba a advertencia o a amenaza? Era estúpido e infantil por ambas partes.

—Entonces ¿te veré mañana, Bella? —Mike estampó un rápido beso en la mejilla de Bella, y los celos de Edward se despertaron, su hermano lo estaba provocando, estaba seguro, Mike quería hacerlo enfadar, quería marcar a Bella como territorio propio, le estaba diciendo a Edward que el título podía ser suyo, pero que él, Mike tenía a la chica, y que más le valía tener las manos quietas en lo referente a Bella. Ni hablar.

—No te quedes hasta muy tarde —dijo Mike a Bella cariñosamente—. Ya sabes cómo te pones cuando te cansas demasiado.

La expresión de Bella decía claramente que no, que no sabía cómo se ponía cuando se cansaba «demasiado», y que no creía que Mike lo supiera tampoco, pero no insistió.

—No lo haré, buenas noches, Mike.

Cuando se hubo ido, Bella se volvió hacia Edward.

—¿Qué crees que estará tramando?

—No tengo ni idea —contestó sinceramente—. Y la verdad es que no me importa, lo único que sé es que finalmen te te puedo decir lo hermosa que estás esta noche sin preocuparme de que mi hermano pueda oír o ver tu reacción. —su reacción, naturalmente, fue un profundo rubor. Miró hacia otro lado.

—No deberías decir esas cosas.

—¿Por qué no? Es la verdad, eres hermosa. —luchó para reprimir las ganas de acariciarle la mejilla, pero si cualquiera de los invitados que pasaban bailando junto a ellos, o cualquiera de los numerosos mirones, lo veía, sería motivo de escándalo, y Edward no tenía ningunas ganas de arrastrar a Bella o a su familia a un escándalo sólo porque no podía tener las manos quietas.

—¿Lo crees de verdad?— Edward asintió con la cabeza, enternecido por la incertidumbre que percibía en la voz de Bella. ¿Mike nunca le decía lo hermosa que era? Dios, Edward había pasado de ser un muchacho que no quería casarse nunca a ser un hombre que había encontrado a la mujer con la que pasaría alegremente el resto de su vida, y todo por culpa de Bella. Para él, era la única en el mundo. No le importaba que fuera inglesa.

—Baila conmigo. —no se molestó en esperar la respuesta y la condujo de la mano directamente hasta la pista de baile, era un vals, la única manera en que podía agarrarla y no tener a todas las lenguas hablando sobre ello al día siguiente.

Bella colocó una mano en el bíceps de Edward, este colocó una mano en la cintura de Bella; con la otra tomó la mano que le quedaba libre a ella y la alzó. Aunque lo que más deseaba era estrujarla contra sí, se aseguró de mantener los treinta centímetros de rigor entre sus cuerpos. Estúpida regla.

—He acabado el libro de Byron —le dijo cuando estuvieron rodeados por la marea de danzantes. Los ojos de Bella se encendieron, bajo la pálida luz de las arañas, eran casi negros.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te ha gustado?

—Mucho. Es muy... apasionado. —«Apasionado» apenas servía para describir algunos de los poemas de Byron, pero sin duda despertaba los sentidos.

—Sí. —otro sonrojo—. Byron no desconoce las emociones fuertes. Me encanta la poesía —admitió Bella—. La mayoría de las chicas de mi edad no la aguantan. Prefieren leer una de esas horribles novelas donde las jóvenes son perseguidas por villanos siniestros. —hizo una mueca—. Yo prefiero leer sobre el amor antes que esas tonterías. —Edward sonrió, tendría que creerla. Él nunca había leído una de las novelas de las que ella hablaba.

—¿Has leído algún poema de Robbie Burns? —al decir el nombre, le salió el acento escocés.

—Creo que no —contestó Bella, sonriendo—, pero he oído a Alice mencionar su nombre. Imagino que es escocés, ¿no? —le tocó a Edward sonrojarse.

—Sí, lo es.

—Recítame algo de lo que ha escrito.

Mirando sus oscuros ojos, uno de los poemas de Burns le vino inmediatamente a la memoria. Edward se asustó, era una locura sentir tanto por una persona cuando hacía tan poco que se conocían, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba a sus órdenes.

—_«Oh, mi amor es una rosa roja, roja, que en junio acaba de brotar. Oh, mi amor es como la melodía, que __dulcemente a tono se oye tocar.»_

La sonrisa de Bella se hizo más amplia, si era por el poema o por el marcado acento de Edward, daba lo mismo.

—Es muy bonito.

—Y continúa —dijo Edward antes de perder el valor—: «_Como el aire eres, mi dulce niña. Tan enamorado estoy, __y te amaré, mi amor, hasta que se sequen los mares.»_

—Oh. Oh, es muy hermoso. —Bella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Edward no podía besarla, ni siquiera podía tocarla fuera de los movimientos que dictaba el baile, así que tuvo que contentarse con apretar los dedos alrededor de la mano de la joven y acercarla un poco más. Aun así, seguía habiendo unos quince centímetros entre ellos.

—Así es como debe ser, ¿no crees? —preguntó él, con un nudo en la garganta mientras sus miradas se enlaza ban—. El amor debería durar eternamente. —los dedos de Bella se apretaron sobre su brazo mientras un delicado color rosa le teñía el cuello y las mejillas.

—Sí —murmuró, con una voz casi inaudible bajo la música—. Hasta que se sequen los mares.

No se parecía mucho a una declaración, pero Edward se lo tomó como si lo fuera, estaba seguro de que Bella sentía por él lo mismo que él por ella, no era una chica que besara a alguien por quien no sintiera nada. De hecho, apostaría a que, aparte de Mike, él era el único hombre a quien había besado y él estaba totalmente dispuesto a ir más allá y apostar a que Mike no la había besado de la misma manera que él y a decir verdad, él tampoco había besado a nadie de la forma en que había besado a Bella: con una emoción tan intensa, con todo el corazón. Le resultaba fácil verse junto a Bella, pasando las noches ante el fuego en el castillo Masen, leyendo poesía en voz alta o simplemente charlando, y besándose. Podía verla a su lado trabajando para devolver al castillo su antiguo esplendor y se podía imaginar envejeciendo a su lado, incluso criando hijos. Ella le hacía perder la razón y a él no le importaba en absoluto, si eso no era auténtico amor él se estaba volviendo loco y no le importaba lo que fuera en realidad.

Bailaron otra vez aquella noche y eso fue todo, bailar más habría sido incorrecto, y daría lugar a habladurías, además, era frustrante no poder hacer lo que deseaban, no poder confesar que se querían. Incluso más frustrante era observar a Bella bailando con otros hombres ¿le molestaría a ella verlo bailar con otras muchachas? Él no podía concebir que ella tuviera la más mínima razón para sentir celos. Las pocas chicas con las que bailó, cuando no estaba vigilando a Alice, se habían pasado todo el tiempo riendo tontamente en vez de hablar. Probablemente le habrían gustado más a su primo Emmett que a él.

Finalmente, llegó el momento de marcharse, y Edward lo agradeció, como mínimo en el carruaje podría tener a Bella casi para él solo, Alice parecía tan cansada que Edward dudaba de que se mantuviera despierta durante todo el camino, no era lo mismo que estar verdaderamente a solas con Bella, pero tendría que servir, no había otro remedio.

Abandonaron el salón de baile anticipándose a la mayoría y consiguieron que les llevaran sus ropas antes de la aglomeración final. Incluso después de esperar por sus ropas, tuvieron que abrirse camino entre la multitud que se iba congregando en el vestíbulo, en la puerta y por las escaleras, donde los esperaba el carruaje.

Edward ayudó a subir a Bella y a su hermana, luego subió él y se encontró con que ambas jóvenes se habían sentado juntas y le habían dejado el asiento opuesto para él solo. ¡Maldición! Tontamente había pensado que Bella se sentaría a su lado, pero Alice se fijaría en una cosa así, o lo haría si pudiera mantener los ojos abiertos. Los primeros quince minutos avanzaron muy lentamente, porque el carruaje iba detrás de otros que también salían de la casa.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien? —preguntó Edward a su hermana.

—Sí —contestó ella con una sonrisa cansada—. Me duelen los pies de tanto bailar.

—Sospecho que mañana la casa estará inundada de pretendientes luchando por ganarse tus atenciones —bromeó Edward sonriendo.

—Lo dudo. —Alice ocultó un bostezo tras una mano enguantada—. Tengo tanto sueño, que de todas maneras no importará, una mirada a mis ojeras y saldrán corriendo en busca de sus mamas.

—¿Por qué no te estiras? —le sugirió Bella—. A este paso, tardaremos en llegar a casa, me puedo sentar junto al Duque y tú puedes echar un sueñecito hasta que llegues a casa.

La luz del carruaje era tan tenue que Edward no pudo ver si Bella se estaba sonrojando o no, y no le importaba. ¡De searía besarla por ser tan astuta!

—¿Te importa? —preguntó Alice a su hermano.

—Claro que no —contestó Edward, esperando no delatar la ansiedad que sentía—. Descansa un rato. Aquí hay sitio para los dos.

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Alice se estiró sobre el asiento cuando Bella se alzó, al cabo de unos segundos, Alice estaba acurrucada contra los cojines con los ojos cerrados y Bella estaba sentada junto a Edward, a diferencia del viaje hacia el baile, cuando Edward se había tenido que esforzar por no rozar las piernas de ella con las suyas, no hizo ningún esfuerzo para evitar tocarla. Sus piernas se tocaban desde la cadera hasta el tobillo; los brazos, desde la muñeca hasta el hombro, con un discreto movimiento de su chaqueta, Edward les cubrió las manos mientras enlazaba sus dedos con los de Bella. El corazón de Edward le golpeaba dentro del pecho, tenía la boca seca y en el estómago le bailoteaba una mezcla de alegría y ansiedad, esa osada intimidad secreta resultaba excitante, sintió que todos los pelos de su cuerpo se ponían de punta, mientras miles de pinchazos de excitación le recorrían el cuerpo. Sin atreverse a hacer nada más, por miedo a que Alice pudiera abrir los ojos y verlos, Edward se contentó con acariciar la mano de Bella, pasándole el pulgar por la palma. Permanecieron en silencio mientras el carruaje avanzaba por las calles empedradas. No se atrevían a mirarse, cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría pensado que ni si quiera se fijaban el uno en el otro, excepto bajo la chaqueta de Edward, donde sus manos y dedos se permitían los besos, lentos y dulces, que sus labios no osaban intercambiar.

Demasiado pronto se encontraron avanzando por el sendero de grava del jardín de la casa de Bella. Sus miradas se enlazaron cuando sus dedos tuvieron que separarse, era curioso que Edward notara la falta de su tacto casi con tanta intensidad como si hubiera perdido algo precioso y querido.

—Gracias por traerme a casa —dijo Bella, en voz baja.

—Te acompaño hasta la puerta —susurró Edward para no despertar a su hermana.

Salió del carruaje a la fresca noche y extendió la mano para ayudar a Bella a bajar, consciente de la mirada del cochero, Edward le ordenó que siguiera un poco más adelante para poder dar la vuelta y no tener que hacerlo al marchar, cuando el cochero se hubo ido, no quedó nadie que pudiera ver a Edward llevar a Bella bajo las sombras y besarla hasta que ambos estuvieron sin aliento y mareados.

—He estado toda la noche queriendo hacer esto —confesó, apartándose de ella. Bella abrió los ojos parpadeando y sonrió.

—Me alegro mucho de que hayas conseguido lo que deseabas. —Edward le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro, su mejilla era tan suave como el terciopelo. ¿Era Bella la única que tenía una piel tan delicada?

—¿Te veré mañana? —Bella pasó la mano por la solapa de la chaqueta del joven, parecía tan deseosa de tocarlo como él lo estaba de tocarla a ella. ¿Cómo podía no estar deseoso? Nunca se había sentido tan bien tocando a alguien.

—Esme nos ha invitado a mamá y a mí a almorzar. —Edward sonrió, ni siquiera la idea de pasar más de una hora en compañía de Renne Swan, podía empañar la alegría que sentía ante la perspectiva de ver a Bella de nuevo.

—Contaré los minutos —bromeó él mientras volvía bajo la luz de la luna a regañadientes—. Dulces sueños.

—Soñaré contigo. —la sonrisa de Bella era cálida. —que se hubiera atrevido a decir algo así hizo que el corazón de Edward saltara de alegría.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Él la observó entrar en la casa y cerrar la puerta, luego regresó al sendero de gravilla para esperar el carruaje, vio la luz y oyó las pisadas de los caballos al acercarse. De repente, algo le golpeó por detrás, el dolor le estalló tras los ojos, y cayó a cuatro patas sobre la gravilla, antes de que consiguiera ponerse en pie, una patada en el estómago lo dejó tumbado en el suelo, intentando respirar.

—Levántalo —ordenó un hombre por encima de su cabeza—. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Eran como mínimo dos, cada uno le agarró de un brazo y lo pusieron en pie. Edward se lanzó contra uno, golpeándole en el rostro con el codo, el hombre se fue hacia atrás y le soltó, Edward echó hacia atrás el brazo para golpear con el puño a su otro atacante, pero se lo impidió un puñetazo en la mandíbula que hizo que la cabeza se le fuera hacia atrás como una rama rota. Otro golpe le dio en el ojo. Así supo que había más de dos atacantes.

Un grito femenino cortó la noche, Edward y su atacante se quedaron inmóviles, era Alice, con el ojo bueno Edward la pudo ver saliendo del carruaje por la ventana, gritando a los hombres que dejaran en paz a su hermano, parecía mucho más enfadada que asustada. Si eso no hubiera sido suficiente para espantar a sus atacantes, el ver al cochero de los Facinelli con una pistola en una mano y el látigo en la otra lo habría sido, el hombre que aún agarraba a Edward le dio un fuerte empujón y echó a correr.

Edward no supo cómo consiguió mantenerse en pie, lo que sí supo fue que Alice había saltado del carruaje y estaba llamando a la puerta del hogar de los Swan. En cualquier momento, Bella y sus padres lo verían en todo su golpeado esplendor. No quería que Bella lo viera así pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer volver a su casa aunque sólo fuera por la sospecha de que la persona res ponsable de ese violento asalto era su propio hermano.

**…**

—¿Les has visto la cara? —le preguntó Bella mientras escurría sobre una palangana el agua de un trapo. Edward hizo una mueca de dolor cuando ella le puso el trapo sobre la herida en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—No, estaba demasiado oscuro y me temo que yo estaba demasiado ocupado intentando evitar que me mataran para darme cuenta de su aspecto.

Las manos de Bella temblaban mientras le limpiaba la herida, gracias al cielo, no era profunda aun así, había san grado bastante y la visión de Edward aguantado por el cochero, con toda esa sangre en la cabeza, le había dado un susto de muerte, en ese instante, Bella se dio cuenta de que su vida estaría completamente vacía sin Edward. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a significar tanto para ella en tan poco tiempo?

Bella no quiso despertar a ninguno de los criados, y su madre no tenía estómago para curar heridas, así que sólo quedaba ella para atender a Edward. En aquel momento se hallaba de pie entre las rodillas del joven, que estaba sentado en el sofá del salón. La frente de Edward se apretaba contra las costillas de Bella, mientras ella le ponía un ungüento en las partes superior y posterior de la cabeza. Estaban solos en la sala, y ella le acariciaba la espalda con la mano libre, incluso a través de las capas de ropa, lo sentía fuerte y cálido contra la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué crees que querían? —le preguntó cuándo alzó la cabeza—. ¿Dinero?—él negó con la cabeza, y luego hizo una mueca porque hasta ese simple movimiento le causaba dolor.

—No lo sé, si sólo querían dinero ¿por qué no intentaron llevarse también tus joyas? —sus miradas se encontraron—. Dijeron que no tenían mucho tiempo, creo que los enviaron para herirme o quizá para raptarme.

—¿Quién haría una cosa tan horrible? —Edward la miró como si pensara que la respuesta era evidente.

—¿A quién conoces que me quiera quitar de en medio? —ella se sintió horrorizada, no, tenía que estar equivocado.

—¡No creerás que Mike está detrás de esto! —el joven la agarró por la cintura antes de que ella se pudiera apartar.

—No quiero creer que Mike sea capaz de tanta maldad, pero ¿no encuentras muy sospechoso que me ataquen ante tu casa cuando la única persona que sabía que yo te acompañaría dejó el baile horas antes de que lo hiciéramos nosotros? Tuvo mucho tiempo para prepararlo. —ella se sentó sobre las rodillas de Edward, demasiado impresionada y cansada para preocuparse de lo indecoroso de su comportamiento.

—No puedo creerlo, pero tiene sentido. —lo miró, sin importarle si se le notaba el miedo en el rostro—. Edward, tienes que regresar a Escocia. —Edward se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Perdona? — Bella se medió volvió para quedar de cara a él y le agarró por los hombros con ambas manos.

—No estás a salvo aquí. —él no estaba a salvo y ella tampoco; no si Mike estaba tan loco como sospechaba Edward—. Debes marcharte.

—Oh, no. —su tono era firme—. No te voy a dejar aquí sola con él.

—Pero ¡él no está intentando matarme a mí! —lo sacudió con tanta fuerza como una chica de su tamaño podía sacudir a un hombre del suyo. ¿No entendía el peligro que corría? Mike no se atrevería a hacerle daño a ella, no mientras la necesitara, pero Edward se interponía entre él y algo que deseaba desesperadamente.

La idea de que Mike pudiera hacer daño a Edward la dejó helada de miedo. ¿Y qué pasaría si Mike conseguía librarse de su hermano? ¿Decidiría que su prometida era igual de prescindible?

Edward sonrió. ¿Cómo podía encontrar eso divertido? El joven alzó las manos, la agarró por las muñecas e hizo que lo soltara.

—Y tampoco sabemos con seguridad que esté intentado matarme, es muy posible que sólo esté intentando asustarme, no sé por qué razón, pero tengo intención de averiguarlo. —Bella negó con la cabeza; su miedo se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en pánico.

—No, no puedes enfrentarte con él. ¡Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas!

—No le tengo miedo, me niego a huir.

—Así que vas a dejar que te vaya enviando a sus matones hasta que te maten a palos, ¿es eso? —Bella intentó ponerse en pie, pero él la retuvo con firmeza.

—Bella, Bella—murmuró en tono tranquilizador—. No puedo creer que mi propio hermano quiera mi muerte, pienso que sólo quiere asustarme, obligarme a huir para poder decir que yo tenía algo que ocultar e intentar probar que el matrimonio de mis padres era falso. —¿cómo podía ser tan confiado?

—Edward, ¡él es tu heredero! Si te pasa algo, Mike hereda el título, diría que tiene todas las razones para quererte muerto. —la expresión de Edward se endureció, y su barbilla se colocó en una posición que indicaba obstinación.

—No puedo creer que llegue tan lejos, más bien tiendo a pensar que sospecha que hay algo entre nosotros y quiere asustarme para que me aleje de ti. —Bella no encontró esa posibilidad mucho más reconfortante que la otra.

—Entonces tendremos que evitar lo más posible vernos, tenemos que dejar de pensar el uno en el otro. —sí, eso era, podría hacerlo si con eso Edward estaba a salvo. La miró con ojos en los que se reflejaba tal amor que Bella estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Antes podrías pedirle al sol que no saliera. —se llevó la mano de la chica a los labios y le besó los nudillos—. Bella, no me voy a rendir ante Mike, sean cuales sean sus intenciones, incluso si está detrás del ataque. —le apretó los dedos—. Preferiría que me apoyaras en esto en vez de alejarme, te necesito.

El corazón de Bella se derritió al oír sus palabras ¿cómo podría negarle algo? Para ser sincera, ella pensaba que le resultaría difícil negarle nada, si él dijera que quería el mundo servido en una bandeja, ella intentaría conseguírselo. Lo amaba. Lo amaba completa e intensamente, era lo más increíble: saberlo con la seguridad que lo sabía y a pesar de que tenía los nervios a flor de piel y le resultaba difícil dormir por la noche, no deseaba cambiar la vida que tenía en aquel momento por nada del mundo. Bella se soltó una mano de las suyas y le apartó el pelo de la frente.

—Prométeme que no harás ninguna locura.

—¿Yo? ¿Hacer una locura? —su expresión era de tal sorpresa que Bella casi rió. Edward se detuvo un momento, pensando—. Nunca he hecho ninguna locura en mi vida. Bueno, casi ninguna —dijo, mirando a Bella con evidente intención.

Ella se metió entre los brazos del joven, sin importarle el escándalo que se desataría si los pillaban en esa posición, le encantaba poder sentir su calidez, le encantaba estar cerca de él y poder sentir cómo le subía y bajaba el pecho al respirar. Parecía tan fuerte, casi irreal, le hacía sentirse pequeña y a salvo con sólo estar cerca.

—¿De verdad estabas preocupada por mí? —le rodeó las caderas con la mano libre, y la colocó más arriba en su regazo. La mirada de Bella se alzó hasta la suya.

—Claro, estaba aterrorizada.

—Bien. —sonrió. Ella le dio un palmetazo en el hombro.

—¡Au! —exclamó él.

—¡Oh, no! —el corazón de Bella pegó un bote—. Lo siento. ¿Te he hecho daño?

—No —repuso Edward con una sonrisa burlona—. Sólo quería hacerte sentir culpable. —Bella no pudo evitar reírse.

—¡Eres malo!

—Bésame —le ordenó él, en un susurro risueño.

Ella lo besó. Tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia él, por que estaba sentada encima, le resultó tan extraño tener el rostro de él bajo el suyo en vez de encima, era como si fuera ella quien controlase el contacto de los labios, sentía la boca del joven cálida bajo la suya, exigente y suave, y lo besó con todo el amor que le llenaba el corazón. La elección estaba hecha, no tenía ni que pensar en ello, no había competición, era a Edward a quien ella quería sólo le quedaba encontrar la manera correcta de decírselo pero primero tenía que ocuparse de Mike. La mano de Edward le acarició la espalda y la acercó más a él, son los ojos cerrados, Bella se dejó llevar por la sensa ción que le producía el beso, nada más existía cuando Edward la tomaba entre sus brazos, deseó poderse quedar así para siempre.

La voz de su madre convirtió su sueño en una nube de humo que se desvanecía, saltó de entre los brazos de Edward y justo conseguía ponerse en pie cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe para mostrar la enorme figura de su madre con gorro de dormir.

—¿No has acabado todavía ? —preguntó Renne, con los ojos mirando hacia otro lado, la única razón por la que los habían dejado solos era porque ni Renne ni Alice resistían la visión de la sangre—. He intentado hacer compañía a lady Alice, pero la pobre muchacha está dormida en el sofá.

—Ya he acabado, mamá —repuso Bella, sorprendida de que no le temblara la voz—. Puedes pedir que traigan el carruaje del Duque. —tras ella, sintió que Edward se ponía en pie.

—Muchas gracias por vuestra hospitalidad, señora Swan, estoy en deuda con vos.

Ni siquiera la madre de Bella era una mujer tan dura como para resistirse al tono encantador que dio a sus palabras, especialmente cuando dejó que su acento tomara un timbre escocés, más ronco y suave. Bella prefería cuando hablaba con su acento nativo, en realidad, sospechaba que Edward intentaba parecer más inglés para poder encajar en sociedad.

—De nada, excelencia. Me alegro de que vuestras heridas no fueran graves.

Bella tuvo que reprimirse para no quedarse con la boca abierta. ¡Su madre parecía sincera! ¿Sería posible que empezara a aceptar a Edward? ¿O también sospechaba que Mike estaba implicado en el ataque y no aprobaba tales métodos? Bella no podía estar segura y sinceramente, no le importaba mientras su madre siguiera mostrando a Edward el respeto que se merecía.

Acompañó a Edward y Alice hasta la puerta, la pobre Alice casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero se aferraba a su hermano como si temiera que alguien quisiera arrebatárselo, pobrecilla. ¿Tenía idea Edward de cómo llenaba el vacío existente en la vida de Alice? Se parecía tanto a su padre, y al ser mayor, y tan responsable, había ocupado rápidamente el espacio dejado por su muerte. Bella no pudo evitar preguntarse si Esme y Alice no sentían también el vacío en el interior de Edward. Éste sonrió a su somnolienta hermana y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo para aguantarla.

—Gracias por todo, señorita Swan —dijo, volviendo a fingir que no había nada entre ellos—. Esperamos volver a veros mañana. —Bella sonrió; la viva imagen de la compostura, el perfecto engaño.

—Me temo que ya es mañana, excelencia. Nos volveremos a ver en unas cuantas horas. —el cariño destelló por un instante en la mirada de Edward.

—Contaré los minutos. — Bella sonrió e hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar poner una sonrisa estúpida.

—Buenas noches, Alice. Buenas noches, excelencia.— cerró la puerta tras ellos, echó el cerrojo y se dispuso a apagar la lámpara.

—Espero que no seas tan tonta como para enamorarte de él —dijo su madre detrás de ella.

Bella se volvió con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza pero en vez de pánico sintió alegría, una felicidad pura y dulce que ni su madre ni Mike podrían destruir.

—No, mamá, no me estoy enamorando de él. _«Ya estoy enamorada.»_

**…**

—¡Idiotas!

Recorriendo la habitación de arriba abajo, Mike estrujó la nota con la mano. Los hombres que había contratado habían fallado, no sólo habían fallado en raptar a su hermano sino que también le habían pegado, algo que Mike no pretendía, lo único que quería era apartar a Edward de su camino. Lo que quería era que le diera el título, pensó que quizás unas cuantas amenazas bastarían. Lo único que había planeado era amenazar a los preciosos familiares de Edward, para obligar a su honorable y asquerosamente leal hermano a respetar su voluntad. O al menos eso era lo que Mike había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para creer. En vista de la situación se dio cuenta de que tendría que usar métodos más drásticos. Pero ¿qué? …

Tendría que tener más cuidado la próxima vez, la pobre Alice había estado allí, podían haberle hecho daño, y Mike nunca se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a su hermana y tampoco se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a Bella, quizá no la amara, ni ella a él, pero le tenía cariño y... ¡Edward la amaba! Se quedó inmóvil en medio de la sala ¡claro! ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?. Edward era humano, y Bella era una encantadora joven, no tan encantadora como la hija mayor de lady Mallory, pero bonita de todas maneras y tenía el mismo molesto amor a la poesía que su hermano, era natural que Edward se sintiera atraído por ella. En realidad, su hermano era probablemente la única persona que podía apreciar todas esas cosas de Bella que Mike no apreciaba.

En un mundo perfecto, si no fuera porque Mike necesitaba a Bella y su dinero, estaría tentado a decir que Edward se merecía a una chica como Bella pero no se merecía ser el Duque de Cullen, no había trabajado tan duro para ello como Mike, por tanto, Mike no veía nada malo en usar a Bella para llegar a su hermano.

Oh, sí. Edward haría lo que él quisiera si amenazaba a Bella.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hola a todas a quellas chicas lindas que me leen... **

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es de mi autoria sino una adpatación, de la obra de Kathryn Smith "Ana y El Duque" con los personajes de Crepúsculo de la grandiosa Stepanie Meyer  
><strong>

**Espero que les guste esta cap esta muy bueno ... **

**xoxo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

Su hermano sospechaba, Edward lo supo por la forma en que le miró mientras cruzaba el salón hasta donde se hallaban Bella y él. La «breve» conversación de Mike se había alargado casi una hora. Era muy desconsiderado por su parte dejar a Bella sola tanto tiempo.

—Por favor, perdóname por haber tardado tanto, querida —dijo Mike, tomando la mano de Bella. La reacción instintiva de Edward habría sido apartarlo, decirle que no la tocara, pero Mike seguía siendo el prometido de la muchacha y cualquier interferencia por parte de Edward sólo podía causar problemas—. Ha surgido algo urgente y tengo que marcharme.

—¿Marcharte? —repitió Bella, con la voz cargada de sorpresa y decepción. Y por un loco momento, Edward se preguntó si era que Bella lamentaba tener que dejarlo o si era a Mike a quien echaría de menos—. Pero si acabamos de llegar.—la mirada astuta y oscura de Mike se encontró con la de Edward.

—No hace falta que nos marchemos todos, estoy seguro de que a Edward no le importará quedarse contigo y con Alice.

—Claro que no —repuso Edward, aguantando la mirada a su hermano—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, hermano. —¿por qué todo lo que Mike y él se decían sonaba a advertencia o a amenaza? Era estúpido e infantil por ambas partes.

—Entonces ¿te veré mañana, Bella? —Mike estampó un rápido beso en la mejilla de Bella, y los celos de Edward se despertaron, su hermano lo estaba provocando, estaba seguro, Mike quería hacerlo enfadar, quería marcar a Bella como territorio propio, le estaba diciendo a Edward que el título podía ser suyo, pero que él, Mike tenía a la chica, y que más le valía tener las manos quietas en lo referente a Bella. Ni hablar.

—No te quedes hasta muy tarde —dijo Mike a Bella cariñosamente—. Ya sabes cómo te pones cuando te cansas demasiado.

La expresión de Bella decía claramente que no, que no sabía cómo se ponía cuando se cansaba «demasiado», y que no creía que Mike lo supiera tampoco, pero no insistió.

—No lo haré, buenas noches, Mike.

Cuando se hubo ido, Bella se volvió hacia Edward.

—¿Qué crees que estará tramando?

—No tengo ni idea —contestó sinceramente—. Y la verdad es que no me importa, lo único que sé es que finalmen te te puedo decir lo hermosa que estás esta noche sin preocuparme de que mi hermano pueda oír o ver tu reacción. —su reacción, naturalmente, fue un profundo rubor. Miró hacia otro lado.

—No deberías decir esas cosas.

—¿Por qué no? Es la verdad, eres hermosa. —luchó para reprimir las ganas de acariciarle la mejilla, pero si cualquiera de los invitados que pasaban bailando junto a ellos, o cualquiera de los numerosos mirones, lo veía, sería motivo de escándalo, y Edward no tenía ningunas ganas de arrastrar a Bella o a su familia a un escándalo sólo porque no podía tener las manos quietas.

—¿Lo crees de verdad?— Edward asintió con la cabeza, enternecido por la incertidumbre que percibía en la voz de Bella. ¿Mike nunca le decía lo hermosa que era? Dios, Edward había pasado de ser un muchacho que no quería casarse nunca a ser un hombre que había encontrado a la mujer con la que pasaría alegremente el resto de su vida, y todo por culpa de Bella. Para él, era la única en el mundo. No le importaba que fuera inglesa.

—Baila conmigo. —no se molestó en esperar la respuesta y la condujo de la mano directamente hasta la pista de baile, era un vals, la única manera en que podía agarrarla y no tener a todas las lenguas hablando sobre ello al día siguiente.

Bella colocó una mano en el bíceps de Edward, este colocó una mano en la cintura de Bella; con la otra tomó la mano que le quedaba libre a ella y la alzó. Aunque lo que más deseaba era estrujarla contra sí, se aseguró de mantener los treinta centímetros de rigor entre sus cuerpos. Estúpida regla.

—He acabado el libro de Byron —le dijo cuando estuvieron rodeados por la marea de danzantes. Los ojos de Bella se encendieron, bajo la pálida luz de las arañas, eran casi negros.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te ha gustado?

—Mucho. Es muy... apasionado. —«Apasionado» apenas servía para describir algunos de los poemas de Byron, pero sin duda despertaba los sentidos.

—Sí. —otro sonrojo—. Byron no desconoce las emociones fuertes. Me encanta la poesía —admitió Bella—. La mayoría de las chicas de mi edad no la aguantan. Prefieren leer una de esas horribles novelas donde las jóvenes son perseguidas por villanos siniestros. —hizo una mueca—. Yo prefiero leer sobre el amor antes que esas tonterías. —Edward sonrió, tendría que creerla. Él nunca había leído una de las novelas de las que ella hablaba.

—¿Has leído algún poema de Robbie Burns? —al decir el nombre, le salió el acento escocés.

—Creo que no —contestó Bella, sonriendo—, pero he oído a Alice mencionar su nombre. Imagino que es escocés, ¿no? —le tocó a Edward sonrojarse.

—Sí, lo es.

—Recítame algo de lo que ha escrito.

Mirando sus oscuros ojos, uno de los poemas de Burns le vino inmediatamente a la memoria. Edward se asustó, era una locura sentir tanto por una persona cuando hacía tan poco que se conocían, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba a sus órdenes.

—_«Oh, mi amor es una rosa roja, roja, que en junio acaba de brotar. Oh, mi amor es como la melodía, que __dulcemente a tono se oye tocar.»_

La sonrisa de Bella se hizo más amplia, si era por el poema o por el marcado acento de Edward, daba lo mismo.

—Es muy bonito.

—Y continúa —dijo Edward antes de perder el valor—: «_Como el aire eres, mi dulce niña. Tan enamorado estoy, __y te amaré, mi amor, hasta que se sequen los mares.»_

—Oh. Oh, es muy hermoso. —Bella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Edward no podía besarla, ni siquiera podía tocarla fuera de los movimientos que dictaba el baile, así que tuvo que contentarse con apretar los dedos alrededor de la mano de la joven y acercarla un poco más. Aun así, seguía habiendo unos quince centímetros entre ellos.

—Así es como debe ser, ¿no crees? —preguntó él, con un nudo en la garganta mientras sus miradas se enlaza ban—. El amor debería durar eternamente. —los dedos de Bella se apretaron sobre su brazo mientras un delicado color rosa le teñía el cuello y las mejillas.

—Sí —murmuró, con una voz casi inaudible bajo la música—. Hasta que se sequen los mares.

No se parecía mucho a una declaración, pero Edward se lo tomó como si lo fuera, estaba seguro de que Bella sentía por él lo mismo que él por ella, no era una chica que besara a alguien por quien no sintiera nada. De hecho, apostaría a que, aparte de Mike, él era el único hombre a quien había besado y él estaba totalmente dispuesto a ir más allá y apostar a que Mike no la había besado de la misma manera que él y a decir verdad, él tampoco había besado a nadie de la forma en que había besado a Bella: con una emoción tan intensa, con todo el corazón. Le resultaba fácil verse junto a Bella, pasando las noches ante el fuego en el castillo Masen, leyendo poesía en voz alta o simplemente charlando, y besándose. Podía verla a su lado trabajando para devolver al castillo su antiguo esplendor y se podía imaginar envejeciendo a su lado, incluso criando hijos. Ella le hacía perder la razón y a él no le importaba en absoluto, si eso no era auténtico amor él se estaba volviendo loco y no le importaba lo que fuera en realidad.

Bailaron otra vez aquella noche y eso fue todo, bailar más habría sido incorrecto, y daría lugar a habladurías, además, era frustrante no poder hacer lo que deseaban, no poder confesar que se querían. Incluso más frustrante era observar a Bella bailando con otros hombres ¿le molestaría a ella verlo bailar con otras muchachas? Él no podía concebir que ella tuviera la más mínima razón para sentir celos. Las pocas chicas con las que bailó, cuando no estaba vigilando a Alice, se habían pasado todo el tiempo riendo tontamente en vez de hablar. Probablemente le habrían gustado más a su primo Emmett que a él.

Finalmente, llegó el momento de marcharse, y Edward lo agradeció, como mínimo en el carruaje podría tener a Bella casi para él solo, Alice parecía tan cansada que Edward dudaba de que se mantuviera despierta durante todo el camino, no era lo mismo que estar verdaderamente a solas con Bella, pero tendría que servir, no había otro remedio.

Abandonaron el salón de baile anticipándose a la mayoría y consiguieron que les llevaran sus ropas antes de la aglomeración final. Incluso después de esperar por sus ropas, tuvieron que abrirse camino entre la multitud que se iba congregando en el vestíbulo, en la puerta y por las escaleras, donde los esperaba el carruaje.

Edward ayudó a subir a Bella y a su hermana, luego subió él y se encontró con que ambas jóvenes se habían sentado juntas y le habían dejado el asiento opuesto para él solo. ¡Maldición! Tontamente había pensado que Bella se sentaría a su lado, pero Alice se fijaría en una cosa así, o lo haría si pudiera mantener los ojos abiertos. Los primeros quince minutos avanzaron muy lentamente, porque el carruaje iba detrás de otros que también salían de la casa.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien? —preguntó Edward a su hermana.

—Sí —contestó ella con una sonrisa cansada—. Me duelen los pies de tanto bailar.

—Sospecho que mañana la casa estará inundada de pretendientes luchando por ganarse tus atenciones —bromeó Edward sonriendo.

—Lo dudo. —Alice ocultó un bostezo tras una mano enguantada—. Tengo tanto sueño, que de todas maneras no importará, una mirada a mis ojeras y saldrán corriendo en busca de sus mamas.

—¿Por qué no te estiras? —le sugirió Bella—. A este paso, tardaremos en llegar a casa, me puedo sentar junto al Duque y tú puedes echar un sueñecito hasta que llegues a casa.

La luz del carruaje era tan tenue que Edward no pudo ver si Bella se estaba sonrojando o no, y no le importaba. ¡De searía besarla por ser tan astuta!

—¿Te importa? —preguntó Alice a su hermano.

—Claro que no —contestó Edward, esperando no delatar la ansiedad que sentía—. Descansa un rato. Aquí hay sitio para los dos.

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Alice se estiró sobre el asiento cuando Bella se alzó, al cabo de unos segundos, Alice estaba acurrucada contra los cojines con los ojos cerrados y Bella estaba sentada junto a Edward, a diferencia del viaje hacia el baile, cuando Edward se había tenido que esforzar por no rozar las piernas de ella con las suyas, no hizo ningún esfuerzo para evitar tocarla. Sus piernas se tocaban desde la cadera hasta el tobillo; los brazos, desde la muñeca hasta el hombro, con un discreto movimiento de su chaqueta, Edward les cubrió las manos mientras enlazaba sus dedos con los de Bella. El corazón de Edward le golpeaba dentro del pecho, tenía la boca seca y en el estómago le bailoteaba una mezcla de alegría y ansiedad, esa osada intimidad secreta resultaba excitante, sintió que todos los pelos de su cuerpo se ponían de punta, mientras miles de pinchazos de excitación le recorrían el cuerpo. Sin atreverse a hacer nada más, por miedo a que Alice pudiera abrir los ojos y verlos, Edward se contentó con acariciar la mano de Bella, pasándole el pulgar por la palma. Permanecieron en silencio mientras el carruaje avanzaba por las calles empedradas. No se atrevían a mirarse, cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría pensado que ni si quiera se fijaban el uno en el otro, excepto bajo la chaqueta de Edward, donde sus manos y dedos se permitían los besos, lentos y dulces, que sus labios no osaban intercambiar.

Demasiado pronto se encontraron avanzando por el sendero de grava del jardín de la casa de Bella. Sus miradas se enlazaron cuando sus dedos tuvieron que separarse, era curioso que Edward notara la falta de su tacto casi con tanta intensidad como si hubiera perdido algo precioso y querido.

—Gracias por traerme a casa —dijo Bella, en voz baja.

—Te acompaño hasta la puerta —susurró Edward para no despertar a su hermana.

Salió del carruaje a la fresca noche y extendió la mano para ayudar a Bella a bajar, consciente de la mirada del cochero, Edward le ordenó que siguiera un poco más adelante para poder dar la vuelta y no tener que hacerlo al marchar, cuando el cochero se hubo ido, no quedó nadie que pudiera ver a Edward llevar a Bella bajo las sombras y besarla hasta que ambos estuvieron sin aliento y mareados.

—He estado toda la noche queriendo hacer esto —confesó, apartándose de ella. Bella abrió los ojos parpadeando y sonrió.

—Me alegro mucho de que hayas conseguido lo que deseabas. —Edward le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro, su mejilla era tan suave como el terciopelo. ¿Era Bella la única que tenía una piel tan delicada?

—¿Te veré mañana? —Bella pasó la mano por la solapa de la chaqueta del joven, parecía tan deseosa de tocarlo como él lo estaba de tocarla a ella. ¿Cómo podía no estar deseoso? Nunca se había sentido tan bien tocando a alguien.

—Esme nos ha invitado a mamá y a mí a almorzar. —Edward sonrió, ni siquiera la idea de pasar más de una hora en compañía de Renne Swan, podía empañar la alegría que sentía ante la perspectiva de ver a Bella de nuevo.

—Contaré los minutos —bromeó él mientras volvía bajo la luz de la luna a regañadientes—. Dulces sueños.

—Soñaré contigo. —la sonrisa de Bella era cálida. —que se hubiera atrevido a decir algo así hizo que el corazón de Edward saltara de alegría.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Él la observó entrar en la casa y cerrar la puerta, luego regresó al sendero de gravilla para esperar el carruaje, vio la luz y oyó las pisadas de los caballos al acercarse. De repente, algo le golpeó por detrás, el dolor le estalló tras los ojos, y cayó a cuatro patas sobre la gravilla, antes de que consiguiera ponerse en pie, una patada en el estómago lo dejó tumbado en el suelo, intentando respirar.

—Levántalo —ordenó un hombre por encima de su cabeza—. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Eran como mínimo dos, cada uno le agarró de un brazo y lo pusieron en pie. Edward se lanzó contra uno, golpeándole en el rostro con el codo, el hombre se fue hacia atrás y le soltó, Edward echó hacia atrás el brazo para golpear con el puño a su otro atacante, pero se lo impidió un puñetazo en la mandíbula que hizo que la cabeza se le fuera hacia atrás como una rama rota. Otro golpe le dio en el ojo. Así supo que había más de dos atacantes.

Un grito femenino cortó la noche, Edward y su atacante se quedaron inmóviles, era Alice, con el ojo bueno Edward la pudo ver saliendo del carruaje por la ventana, gritando a los hombres que dejaran en paz a su hermano, parecía mucho más enfadada que asustada. Si eso no hubiera sido suficiente para espantar a sus atacantes, el ver al cochero de los Facinelli con una pistola en una mano y el látigo en la otra lo habría sido, el hombre que aún agarraba a Edward le dio un fuerte empujón y echó a correr.

Edward no supo cómo consiguió mantenerse en pie, lo que sí supo fue que Alice había saltado del carruaje y estaba llamando a la puerta del hogar de los Swan. En cualquier momento, Bella y sus padres lo verían en todo su golpeado esplendor. No quería que Bella lo viera así pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer volver a su casa aunque sólo fuera por la sospecha de que la persona res ponsable de ese violento asalto era su propio hermano.

**…**

—¿Les has visto la cara? —le preguntó Bella mientras escurría sobre una palangana el agua de un trapo. Edward hizo una mueca de dolor cuando ella le puso el trapo sobre la herida en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—No, estaba demasiado oscuro y me temo que yo estaba demasiado ocupado intentando evitar que me mataran para darme cuenta de su aspecto.

Las manos de Bella temblaban mientras le limpiaba la herida, gracias al cielo, no era profunda aun así, había san grado bastante y la visión de Edward aguantado por el cochero, con toda esa sangre en la cabeza, le había dado un susto de muerte, en ese instante, Bella se dio cuenta de que su vida estaría completamente vacía sin Edward. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a significar tanto para ella en tan poco tiempo?

Bella no quiso despertar a ninguno de los criados, y su madre no tenía estómago para curar heridas, así que sólo quedaba ella para atender a Edward. En aquel momento se hallaba de pie entre las rodillas del joven, que estaba sentado en el sofá del salón. La frente de Edward se apretaba contra las costillas de Bella, mientras ella le ponía un ungüento en las partes superior y posterior de la cabeza. Estaban solos en la sala, y ella le acariciaba la espalda con la mano libre, incluso a través de las capas de ropa, lo sentía fuerte y cálido contra la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué crees que querían? —le preguntó cuándo alzó la cabeza—. ¿Dinero?—él negó con la cabeza, y luego hizo una mueca porque hasta ese simple movimiento le causaba dolor.

—No lo sé, si sólo querían dinero ¿por qué no intentaron llevarse también tus joyas? —sus miradas se encontraron—. Dijeron que no tenían mucho tiempo, creo que los enviaron para herirme o quizá para raptarme.

—¿Quién haría una cosa tan horrible? —Edward la miró como si pensara que la respuesta era evidente.

—¿A quién conoces que me quiera quitar de en medio? —ella se sintió horrorizada, no, tenía que estar equivocado.

—¡No creerás que Mike está detrás de esto! —el joven la agarró por la cintura antes de que ella se pudiera apartar.

—No quiero creer que Mike sea capaz de tanta maldad, pero ¿no encuentras muy sospechoso que me ataquen ante tu casa cuando la única persona que sabía que yo te acompañaría dejó el baile horas antes de que lo hiciéramos nosotros? Tuvo mucho tiempo para prepararlo. —ella se sentó sobre las rodillas de Edward, demasiado impresionada y cansada para preocuparse de lo indecoroso de su comportamiento.

—No puedo creerlo, pero tiene sentido. —lo miró, sin importarle si se le notaba el miedo en el rostro—. Edward, tienes que regresar a Escocia. —Edward se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Perdona? — Bella se medió volvió para quedar de cara a él y le agarró por los hombros con ambas manos.

—No estás a salvo aquí. —él no estaba a salvo y ella tampoco; no si Mike estaba tan loco como sospechaba Edward—. Debes marcharte.

—Oh, no. —su tono era firme—. No te voy a dejar aquí sola con él.

—Pero ¡él no está intentando matarme a mí! —lo sacudió con tanta fuerza como una chica de su tamaño podía sacudir a un hombre del suyo. ¿No entendía el peligro que corría? Mike no se atrevería a hacerle daño a ella, no mientras la necesitara, pero Edward se interponía entre él y algo que deseaba desesperadamente.

La idea de que Mike pudiera hacer daño a Edward la dejó helada de miedo. ¿Y qué pasaría si Mike conseguía librarse de su hermano? ¿Decidiría que su prometida era igual de prescindible?

Edward sonrió. ¿Cómo podía encontrar eso divertido? El joven alzó las manos, la agarró por las muñecas e hizo que lo soltara.

—Y tampoco sabemos con seguridad que esté intentado matarme, es muy posible que sólo esté intentando asustarme, no sé por qué razón, pero tengo intención de averiguarlo. —Bella negó con la cabeza; su miedo se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en pánico.

—No, no puedes enfrentarte con él. ¡Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas!

—No le tengo miedo, me niego a huir.

—Así que vas a dejar que te vaya enviando a sus matones hasta que te maten a palos, ¿es eso? —Bella intentó ponerse en pie, pero él la retuvo con firmeza.

—Bella, Bella—murmuró en tono tranquilizador—. No puedo creer que mi propio hermano quiera mi muerte, pienso que sólo quiere asustarme, obligarme a huir para poder decir que yo tenía algo que ocultar e intentar probar que el matrimonio de mis padres era falso. —¿cómo podía ser tan confiado?

—Edward, ¡él es tu heredero! Si te pasa algo, Mike hereda el título, diría que tiene todas las razones para quererte muerto. —la expresión de Edward se endureció, y su barbilla se colocó en una posición que indicaba obstinación.

—No puedo creer que llegue tan lejos, más bien tiendo a pensar que sospecha que hay algo entre nosotros y quiere asustarme para que me aleje de ti. —Bella no encontró esa posibilidad mucho más reconfortante que la otra.

—Entonces tendremos que evitar lo más posible vernos, tenemos que dejar de pensar el uno en el otro. —sí, eso era, podría hacerlo si con eso Edward estaba a salvo. La miró con ojos en los que se reflejaba tal amor que Bella estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Antes podrías pedirle al sol que no saliera. —se llevó la mano de la chica a los labios y le besó los nudillos—. Bella, no me voy a rendir ante Mike, sean cuales sean sus intenciones, incluso si está detrás del ataque. —le apretó los dedos—. Preferiría que me apoyaras en esto en vez de alejarme, te necesito.

El corazón de Bella se derritió al oír sus palabras ¿cómo podría negarle algo? Para ser sincera, ella pensaba que le resultaría difícil negarle nada, si él dijera que quería el mundo servido en una bandeja, ella intentaría conseguírselo. Lo amaba. Lo amaba completa e intensamente, era lo más increíble: saberlo con la seguridad que lo sabía y a pesar de que tenía los nervios a flor de piel y le resultaba difícil dormir por la noche, no deseaba cambiar la vida que tenía en aquel momento por nada del mundo. Bella se soltó una mano de las suyas y le apartó el pelo de la frente.

—Prométeme que no harás ninguna locura.

—¿Yo? ¿Hacer una locura? —su expresión era de tal sorpresa que Bella casi rió. Edward se detuvo un momento, pensando—. Nunca he hecho ninguna locura en mi vida. Bueno, casi ninguna —dijo, mirando a Bella con evidente intención.

Ella se metió entre los brazos del joven, sin importarle el escándalo que se desataría si los pillaban en esa posición, le encantaba poder sentir su calidez, le encantaba estar cerca de él y poder sentir cómo le subía y bajaba el pecho al respirar. Parecía tan fuerte, casi irreal, le hacía sentirse pequeña y a salvo con sólo estar cerca.

—¿De verdad estabas preocupada por mí? —le rodeó las caderas con la mano libre, y la colocó más arriba en su regazo. La mirada de Bella se alzó hasta la suya.

—Claro, estaba aterrorizada.

—Bien. —sonrió. Ella le dio un palmetazo en el hombro.

—¡Au! —exclamó él.

—¡Oh, no! —el corazón de Bella pegó un bote—. Lo siento. ¿Te he hecho daño?

—No —repuso Edward con una sonrisa burlona—. Sólo quería hacerte sentir culpable. —Bella no pudo evitar reírse.

—¡Eres malo!

—Bésame —le ordenó él, en un susurro risueño.

Ella lo besó. Tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia él, por que estaba sentada encima, le resultó tan extraño tener el rostro de él bajo el suyo en vez de encima, era como si fuera ella quien controlase el contacto de los labios, sentía la boca del joven cálida bajo la suya, exigente y suave, y lo besó con todo el amor que le llenaba el corazón. La elección estaba hecha, no tenía ni que pensar en ello, no había competición, era a Edward a quien ella quería sólo le quedaba encontrar la manera correcta de decírselo pero primero tenía que ocuparse de Mike. La mano de Edward le acarició la espalda y la acercó más a él, son los ojos cerrados, Bella se dejó llevar por la sensa ción que le producía el beso, nada más existía cuando Edward la tomaba entre sus brazos, deseó poderse quedar así para siempre.

La voz de su madre convirtió su sueño en una nube de humo que se desvanecía, saltó de entre los brazos de Edward y justo conseguía ponerse en pie cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe para mostrar la enorme figura de su madre con gorro de dormir.

—¿No has acabado todavía ? —preguntó Renne, con los ojos mirando hacia otro lado, la única razón por la que los habían dejado solos era porque ni Renne ni Alice resistían la visión de la sangre—. He intentado hacer compañía a lady Alice, pero la pobre muchacha está dormida en el sofá.

—Ya he acabado, mamá —repuso Bella, sorprendida de que no le temblara la voz—. Puedes pedir que traigan el carruaje del Duque. —tras ella, sintió que Edward se ponía en pie.

—Muchas gracias por vuestra hospitalidad, señora Swan, estoy en deuda con vos.

Ni siquiera la madre de Bella era una mujer tan dura como para resistirse al tono encantador que dio a sus palabras, especialmente cuando dejó que su acento tomara un timbre escocés, más ronco y suave. Bella prefería cuando hablaba con su acento nativo, en realidad, sospechaba que Edward intentaba parecer más inglés para poder encajar en sociedad.

—De nada, excelencia. Me alegro de que vuestras heridas no fueran graves.

Bella tuvo que reprimirse para no quedarse con la boca abierta. ¡Su madre parecía sincera! ¿Sería posible que empezara a aceptar a Edward? ¿O también sospechaba que Mike estaba implicado en el ataque y no aprobaba tales métodos? Bella no podía estar segura y sinceramente, no le importaba mientras su madre siguiera mostrando a Edward el respeto que se merecía.

Acompañó a Edward y Alice hasta la puerta, la pobre Alice casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero se aferraba a su hermano como si temiera que alguien quisiera arrebatárselo, pobrecilla. ¿Tenía idea Edward de cómo llenaba el vacío existente en la vida de Alice? Se parecía tanto a su padre, y al ser mayor, y tan responsable, había ocupado rápidamente el espacio dejado por su muerte. Bella no pudo evitar preguntarse si Esme y Alice no sentían también el vacío en el interior de Edward. Éste sonrió a su somnolienta hermana y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo para aguantarla.

—Gracias por todo, señorita Swan —dijo, volviendo a fingir que no había nada entre ellos—. Esperamos volver a veros mañana. —Bella sonrió; la viva imagen de la compostura, el perfecto engaño.

—Me temo que ya es mañana, excelencia. Nos volveremos a ver en unas cuantas horas. —el cariño destelló por un instante en la mirada de Edward.

—Contaré los minutos. — Bella sonrió e hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar poner una sonrisa estúpida.

—Buenas noches, Alice. Buenas noches, excelencia.— cerró la puerta tras ellos, echó el cerrojo y se dispuso a apagar la lámpara.

—Espero que no seas tan tonta como para enamorarte de él —dijo su madre detrás de ella.

Bella se volvió con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza pero en vez de pánico sintió alegría, una felicidad pura y dulce que ni su madre ni Mike podrían destruir.

—No, mamá, no me estoy enamorando de él. _«Ya estoy enamorada.»_

**…**

—¡Idiotas!

Recorriendo la habitación de arriba abajo, Mike estrujó la nota con la mano. Los hombres que había contratado habían fallado, no sólo habían fallado en raptar a su hermano sino que también le habían pegado, algo que Mike no pretendía, lo único que quería era apartar a Edward de su camino. Lo que quería era que le diera el título, pensó que quizás unas cuantas amenazas bastarían. Lo único que había planeado era amenazar a los preciosos familiares de Edward, para obligar a su honorable y asquerosamente leal hermano a respetar su voluntad. O al menos eso era lo que Mike había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para creer. En vista de la situación se dio cuenta de que tendría que usar métodos más drásticos. Pero ¿qué? …

Tendría que tener más cuidado la próxima vez, la pobre Alice había estado allí, podían haberle hecho daño, y Mike nunca se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a su hermana y tampoco se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a Bella, quizá no la amara, ni ella a él, pero le tenía cariño y... ¡Edward la amaba! Se quedó inmóvil en medio de la sala ¡claro! ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?. Edward era humano, y Bella era una encantadora joven, no tan encantadora como la hija mayor de lady Mallory, pero bonita de todas maneras y tenía el mismo molesto amor a la poesía que su hermano, era natural que Edward se sintiera atraído por ella. En realidad, su hermano era probablemente la única persona que podía apreciar todas esas cosas de Bella que Mike no apreciaba.

En un mundo perfecto, si no fuera porque Mike necesitaba a Bella y su dinero, estaría tentado a decir que Edward se merecía a una chica como Bella pero no se merecía ser el Duque de Cullen, no había trabajado tan duro para ello como Mike, por tanto, Mike no veía nada malo en usar a Bella para llegar a su hermano.

Oh, sí. Edward haría lo que él quisiera si amenazaba a Bella.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hola a todas a quellas chicas lindas que me leen... **

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es de mi autoria sino una adpatación, de la obra de Kathryn Smith "Ana y El Duque" con los personajes de Crepúsculo de la grandiosa Stepanie Meyer ...**

**Espero que les guste esta cap esta muy bueno ... **

**xoxo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

—¿Su excelencia se recuperará bien?

Bella alzó la mirada del tocador al espejo en el que se reflejaba su madre. Era la segunda vez que su madre le preguntaba por el estado de Edward, y Bella no sabía más en aquel instante de lo que había sabido antes. Pero el que su madre entrara en su habitación para preguntar, indicaba lo preocupada que estaba.

—Creo que sí. —rebuscó en su joyero—. Sus heridas no eran graves. —al menos a ella no se lo habían parecido. Un escalofrío de temor la recorrió al pensar que le pudiera pasar algo.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiró su madre.

—¿Por qué estás tan preocupada? —preguntó Bella, colgándose una delicada cadena de oro del cuello. Una pequeña crucecita le caía sobre el esternón. El collar había sido un regalo de su abuela antes de morir y era una de las cosas que Bella más apreciaba. Se volvió en la silla y miró a su madre—. Pensaba que preferirías verlo mortalmente herido para que Mike pudiera heredar el título. —su madre palideció.

—Quizá no haya tratado al Duque de una manera justa anteriormente, pero no tengo ningún deseo de verlo muerto.

—Sospechas que Mike estaba detrás del ataque de anoche, ¿verdad?

—No estoy segura —contestó Renne, hundiéndose en el lecho de Bella. Sus miradas se encontraron—. Sé que no te gusta lo que he hecho, Bella. Sé que intentar probar que lord Cullen era hijo ilegítimo no era correcto, pero nunca quise que sufriera ningún daño. Quiero que lo sepas.

—Lo sé —asintió Bella y era cierto, su madre podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era tan malvada—. ¿Qué sabes de los planes de Mike? —su madre respiró profundamente. Realmente parecía impresionada.

—No sé qué se propone ahora que sabe que el nacimiento del Duque es legítimo.

Bella se sorprendió. ¿Mike ya se creía que los padres de Edward estaban casados? ¿Cómo lo había descubierto tan pronto? Edward le había dicho que su madre tenía una copia de los certificados. Quizá su padre también hubiera guardado una copia. O eso o Mike los había oído hablando durante el baile. No, eso no era posible. Él había estado hablando con un amigo durante la conversación entre ella y Edward.

—¿Te llegó a decir cómo había hecho ese descubrimiento? ¿Y cuándo te lo dijo exactamente? —Renne se sonrojó.

—He recibido una nota de él esta misma mañana.

La sangre se le heló a Bella en las venas. ¿Sería posible que el descubrimiento de Mike fuera una coincidencia, o había estado escuchando al otro lado de la ventana la noche anterior? Gracias a Dios, Edward había tenido el buen sentido de apartarse de la ventana durante el resto de su conversación.

—Bella, Mike está desesperado —prosiguió su madre al ver que Bella seguía callada—. Realmente cree que el título es suyo por derecho. —la urgencia en el tono de su madre captó la atención de Bella.

—Edward no cree correr un verdadero peligro con Mike. —Renne unió las manos sobre su amplio regazo, suspirando.

—Tampoco estoy segura de sí corre un peligro real, pero como he dicho, Mike está desesperado, y los hombres desesperados hacen cosas desesperadas. Quizá querrías advertir a tu joven Duque de que no esté tan seguro en lo referente a su hermano.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? —preguntó Bella, con el corazón encogido de temor. El rubor de las mejillas de su madre se hizo más profundo. Su expresión era de absoluta incomodidad.

—Porque sé la baja estima en que me tienes y no quería que pensaras que estaba de acuerdo con la violencia de Mike.

—Pero ¿le habrías ayudado a destruir a su hermano? —Renne asintió con la cabeza y mantuvo la mirada baja.

—Lo habría hecho, sí. Pensaba que obraba en tu interés, pero luego vi la manera en que mirabas al Duque y me di cuenta de que había estado obrando en mi propio interés. —alzó la barbilla—. Has empezado a sentir algo por él, ¿verdad?—mentir no tenía sentido; seguramente tenía la verdad escrita en la cara.

—Cierto, pero no tengo ni idea de si comparte mis sentimientos. ¿Estás enfadada? —suspirando profundamente, su madre negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—A pesar de mi vergonzoso comportamiento en lo concerniente a Mike, prefiero que seas feliz antes que desgraciada. —sonrió astutamente—. Y una Duquesa feliz sería mucho mejor que una desgraciada señora Facinelli.

Bella se puso a reír. No pudo evitarlo. Que su madre reconociera su ambición era hilarante. Que su madre admitiera que realmente quería que su hija fuera feliz era increíble.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos —comentó su madre, poniéndose en pie—. No queremos dejar esperando a los Facinelli.

No, Bella no quería que Edward y su familia tuvieran que esperar. En realidad, no podía esperar para verlo de nuevo.

—¿Cuándo vas a romper tu compromiso con Mike? —le preguntó su madre mientras salían de la habitación. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensar la respuesta.

—Cuando esté segura de que Edward está a salvo de él. No quiero ser la razón que haga ir a Mike más allá del límite. Creo que lo mejor será que tú continúes siguiéndole la corriente. No tienes que animarle, pero déjale que piense que aún estás de su lado.

—Creo que alguien tendría que ir a Bow Street e informar a los agentes de lo que está pasando, por si acaso.

Las palabras de su madre provocaron en Bella un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, y tuvo que apoyarse en la barandilla mientras bajaban las escaleras. Las piernas le temblaron ante la idea de que algo más pudiera pasarle a Edward, pero no estaba muy segura de que llamar a los agentes de la ley de Bow Street fuera lo mejor que podían hacer en ese momento.

—No tenemos ninguna prueba que ofrecerles —le recordó a su madre—. E incluso si la tuviéramos, preferiría consultarlo con Edward antes de ir a los alguaciles con ella. Cuando lleguemos a la mansión Cullen, lo arreglaré para hablar con él en privado y preguntarle qué piensa que es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

—Todo irá bien, mi niña. —una mano firme le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Ya lo verás. —al pie de las escaleras, Bella se detuvo y se volvió hacia su madre.

—Estás muy decepcionada de que las cosas no hayan salido como lo habías planeado, ¿no? — Renne alzó una ceja. Parecía cansada, más cansada de lo que Bella la había visto en toda su vida.

—Me he equivocado en muchas cosas, Bella. Terribles equivocaciones. Mi estupidez podría haberte hecho la vida desgraciada y por poco no ha llevado a que su excelencia resultara herido de gravedad. Es muy difícil no lamentar eso. Estoy muy avergonzada de mi comportamiento.

Era un momento difícil, porque Bella no había intentado abrazar a su madre en mucho tiempo, pero rodeó con los brazos los blandos hombros y apretó, sonriendo cuando notó que le devolvía el abrazo.

—Muy bien, basta de tonterías. —su madre sorbió por la nariz, se separó de Bella y se secó los ojos con un pañuelo que se sacó de la manga. Su expresión cambió a una de fiera determinación—. Vamos a llegar tarde y Mike no debe sospechar nada. Debemos hacer como Edmund Kean y ofrecerle la mejor actuación de nuestra vida.

Edmund Kean era uno de los mejores actores ingleses que hubieran honrado con su presencia el escenario del Drury Lane Theater.

Y fingió, cuando Peter las anunció a la entrada del salón de la mansión de los Cullen, en la elegante Grosvenor Square, su madre actuó exactamente igual que antes, tanto que Bella se preguntó si lo que había pasado en su casa era sólo fruto de su imaginación. Le resultaba difícil saludar primero a Mike y no correr al lado de Edward, pero Bella consiguió representar bien su papel.

—Buenas tardes, Mike —dijo, con voz alegre mientras aguantaba el beso en la mejilla—. Confío en que tus negocios de anoche se resolvieran favorablemente.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Bella vio a su madre hacer una pausa en su conversación con Esme, pero sólo durante una fracción de segundo. Edward, por otro lado, no parecía haber oído la pregunta, aunque estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder hacerlo. Mike tampoco pareció notar su ironía. De entre todos ellos, quizá fuera él el más digno de remplazar a Kean como mejor actor inglés.

—No exactamente, querida, pero no te aburriré con los detalles. No es el tipo de asunto que interesaría a una muchacha.

¿Y cómo sabía él lo que interesaría o no interesaría a una muchacha? Mike no sabía nada sobre las mujeres. De lo contrario, se habría dado cuenta de que su encanto no daba resultado con ella, y de que su insultante suposición de que ella no entendería lo que le pudiera explicar sólo servía para que la opinión que tenía de él empeorara aún más. Bella forzó una sonrisa.

—Bueno, mientras consiguieras lo que querías... eso es lo único que importa, ¿no?

La sonrisa de Mike se desvaneció. ¡Maldición! ¡Tendría que aprender a morderse la lengua! Mike la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia la pared del fondo, donde las ventanas daban al jardín trasero. Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no clavar los tacones en la alfombra. No quería estar a solas con él. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta del miedo que le tenía. Si había contratado a hombres para que atacaran a su propio hermano, ¿qué sería capaz de hacerle a una simple prometida?

—Bella, querida. ¿Te encuentras bien? —incluso consiguió parecer preocupado por ella.

Durante un momento, Bella se sintió desconcertada. Mike parecía tan sincero, incluso en sus ojos se reflejaba la ternura y el cariño. Era tan difícil recordar de lo que era capaz. Rápido. Tenía que pensar en algo que decirle.

—Mike, yo estaba allí cuando atacaron al Duque anoche, y ni siquiera me has preguntado si me he recuperado de la impresión.

Diablos. Parecía una de esas chicas de pestañas aleteantes y cabello con tirabuzones a las que despreciaba. Muchachas que, intencionadamente, se hacían pasar por más débiles y tontas que el sexo contrario. Mike demostró cuál de los dos era menos inteligente al caer en la trampa.

—Oh, querida. Lo lamento. Había olvidado que tú te ocupaste de sus heridas. —la agarró por los hombros—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Mike. Gracias por preguntar. —se libró de las manos de Mike, intentando disimular la repulsión que su tacto le causaba—. Pero fue horrible. ¿Se ha recuperado ya su excelencia?

—Eso creo —contestó Mike sin ninguna expresión.

—Es muy descortés por mi parte no preguntárselo directamente cuando está sentado aquí mismo con tu hermana. ¿Me excusas para que pueda preguntarle por su salud yo misma?

Un músculo palpitó en la barbilla de Mike. Quizá no era tan buen actor después de todo.

—Naturalmente. Vayamos juntos. Tampoco he tenido ocasión de hablar hoy con él.

Aunque no le gustaba que Mike la acompañara, Bella estaba contenta de tener finalmente la oportunidad de hablar con Edward. Se había pasado la noche despierta preocupada por él y estaba deseosa de saber cómo se encontraba. Y simplemente estaba deseosa de verlo. Edward los recibió con una cálida sonrisa; una sonrisa que Bella sabía que era exclusivamente para ella.

—Señorita Swan, qué placer volver a veros.

Tenía un ojo hinchado y descolorido, y en la barbilla se le veía un morado, pero aparte de eso seguía siendo el guapo Edward.

—Y en unas circunstancias mucho mejores, excelencia —repuso Bella, con voz formal y educada. ¡Cuánto le desagradaba fingir que él no significaba nada para ella!—. Confío en que no hayáis sufrido ningún otro efecto adverso a causa del ataque. —él negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Estoy un poco dolorido, pero eso es todo. —sonrió a su hermana—. Fui muy afortunado de tener allí a Alice para rescatarme.

—Lo único que hice fue gritar como una idiota —dijo Alice, sonrojándose con las bienintencionadas alabanzas.

Edward miró a Bella.

—También tuve mucha suerte de teneros a vos, señorita Swan, para atenderme.

—Sí —intervino Mike antes de que Bella pudiera responder—. Realmente fue una gran suerte. Debes tener más cuidado cuando salgas por Londres, hermano. Hay ladrones por todos lados, al parecer. La próxima vez podrías no tener tanta suerte.

Y se alejó, dejando a Bella y a Edward mirándose, y Bella supo que por fin Edward se había dado cuenta de que su hermano era mucho más peligroso de lo que habían pensado al principio.

…

Habían comenzado a temerle, Mike lo podía notar por la forma en que lo miraban, bien, las cosas iban mejor de lo que esperaba. Él nunca haría nada que dañara seriamente a ninguno de los dos, pero ellos no lo sabían, eso haría que tratar con su hermano fuera mucho más fácil. Edward no pondría en duda que Mike sería capaz de hacer daño a Bella y haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera y Bella haría cualquier cosa para proteger a su amado, los tenía exactamente donde quería. Era perfecto y además no tenían ninguna prueba que lo incriminara, nada que un juez o Bow Street pudieran aceptar. Si todo iba según lo planeado, y lo había planeado meticulosamente, pronto tendría la herencia que le correspondía por derecho, además de la dote de Bella y una parte del negocio de su padre. La idea de tener que dedicarse al comercio, como un plebeyo, le molestaba un poco, pero los ingresos le permitirían conservar el estilo de vida al que estaba acostumbrado, y el dinero serviría para aplacar a los acreedores. Eso era lo más importante. Algunos se estaban volviendo muy insistentes, y si no les pagaba pronto y se daba a conocer su situación, se arriesgaba a la completa ruina económica y social. Tenía que actuar deprisa.

Se acercó a su madre y sonrió a la señora Swan, para que supiera que aún tenía el control de la situación, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, no era su habitual sonrisa de seguridad, pero ya servía. Tampoco iba mal que ella se sintiera un poco inquieta, hasta que Bella y él estuvieran casados y así pasara a tener el control no sólo de la fortuna de Bella sino también de parte del negocio familiar.

Y pronto tendría también el título de su padre, como debía ser, haría que su padre se sintiera orgulloso. No se había sentido muy orgulloso de Edward, de otra forma no lo hubiera mantenido en secreto. Se había estado equivocando todos aquellos años mientras crecía: no era que su padre lo comparara con Edward, era al revés. Era obvio que su padre había esperado que su hijo medio escocés se criara tan bien, tan educado y tan inglés como Mike. Sí, eso era. Él era el que había nacido y se había criado para ser Duque. Y lo único que tenía que hacer era recuperar lo que era suyo por derecho.

Mirando hacia el techo, la sonrisa de Mike se amplió. Esperaba que su padre lo estuviera contemplando.

Después del almuerzo, Renne acorraló a Mike para que jugara a las cartas con ellos de nuevo, con lo que Bella y Edward pudieron hablar.

—Tu madre está siendo muy amable conmigo —comentó él cuando se sentaron tan lejos de los otros como pudieron.

Bella sonrió, agarrando el libro de poesía que había llevado para fingir que charlaban de versos en vez de sobre los oscuros planes de su prometido.

—Al parecer se ha dado cuenta de que se había equivocado con Mike. Al verte anoche se cuestionó sus lealtades. —se sonrojó—. Y se ha dado cuenta de que... de que te considero un amigo muy particular. —hablar más claramente no era decoroso para una joven; eso sin mencionar lo humillante que sería si Edward no correspondía a sus sentimientos. Edward no intentó disimular su sorpresa.

—Habría pensado que eso sería más malo que bueno.

—Prefiere que sea feliz a que sea desgraciada. —el rubor de Bella se intensificó.

—¿Y ella cree que yo tengo la capacidad de hacerte feliz? —su tono era tan incrédulo, que a Bella se le cayó el corazón a los pies. ¡Oh, eso era terrible, terrible!

—Edward, te juro que, en lo que a ti respecta, mi madre no ha considerado la idea de matrimonio. Nunca presupondría...— Edward tomó una de las manos de Bella entre las suyas, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie se había fijado.

—Bella —murmuró, haciendo una mueca de dolor al inclinarse, sentía más dolor del que ella había pensado al principio—. Me sentiría honrado si se me considerase digno de casarme contigo. Cualquier hombre lo haría.

Los ojos de Ana se abrieron mucho. El corazón se le hinchó al oír sus palabras. ¿Era posible? ¿Podría ser que las intenciones de Edward se dirigieran hacia el matrimonio? Sólo con pensarlo se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

—¿De verdad? — él asintió, con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

—Y pensar que sólo tengo que poseer dos títulos, varias casas y una pequeña fortuna para ganarme la aprobación de tu madre...

Ana rió. No pudo evitarlo. ¿Quién si no Edward podía aligerar el ambiente y encontrar humor en lo absurdo de su situación? Edward también rió. Pronto estuvieron riendo con tantas ganas que se retorcían apretándose el costado. Edward alternaba la risa con los gemidos, porque su hilaridad le sacudía las tiernas costillas.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó alegremente Esme desde el otro lado de la sala.

—Sí, ¿qué? — intervino Alice, dejando las cartas sobre la mesa—. ¡Contádnoslo!

—Su excelencia estaba recitando un poema de Robert Burns —mintió Bella con una gran sonrisa—. Yo me reía de su acento. Sospecho que quiere convencerme de que todos los escoceses tienen un acento casi imposible de entender.

—Pues en mi opinión, el acento de Edward es encantador —repuso Alice, sonriendo a su hermano—. Me encantaría casarme con un escocés sólo para oírlo hablar así durante el resto de mi vida.

Bella sonrió divertida a Edward.

—Sí —dijo Edward, remarcando intencionadamente su acento—. Y hablarte por el resto de tu vida podría un escocés, niña. —todos rieron excepto Mike.

—Supongo que estás bromeando, Ali. — la joven se encogió de hombros.

—El único escocés que he conocido es Edward, pero si un alto y fiero guerrero escocés intentara arrebatarme el corazón, no me opondría. — más risas.

—Acabas de describir a mi primo Jasper —le dijo Edward guiñándole el ojo—. Quizá te lo presente. — el rostro de Mike estaba rojo de furia.

—No permitiré que mi hermana se case con un bárbaro cualquiera.

Un silencio tenso cayó sobre la sala, mientras ansiosas miradas iban de un hermano a otro. El rostro de Edward se endureció tanto y los ojos se le volvieron tan oscuros que Bella se preguntó si Mike no había ido demasiado lejos.

—Entonces es bueno que sea mi permiso el que necesita y no el tuyo, ¿no?

Mike se puso en pie con tal rapidez que volcó la silla. No dijo ni una palabra, sólo le lanzó a Edward una mirada de puro odio y salió de la habitación cerrando de un portazo como un niño con una pataleta. La pobre Esme parecía avergonzada.

—Lamento mucho el comportamiento de Mike, Edward. Aún está sintiendo la muerte de su padre.

—Todos estamos igual —le recordó Edward calmadamente—. No hace falta que os disculpéis por él. Ya es adulto y es capaz de disculparse por sí mismo si quiere hacerlo. —no tuvo que decir que dudaba de que su hermano se arrepintiese de su comportamiento, su voz ya lo decía.

Renne puso una mano sobre Esme para reconfortarla y le habló suavemente. Bella se volvió hacia Edward.

—Nunca he visto a Mike tan odioso —murmuró; y era cierto, parecía enloquecido. Edward respiró hondo e hizo una pausa antes de hablar.

—Vente a Escocia conmigo —dijo repentinamente. Bella abrió mucho los ojos. No la habría sorprendido más si le hubiera dado una torta, pero finalmente consiguió recuperar la voz.

—¿Qué?

El joven se acercó más a ella, tomando el libro de entre sus manos y abriéndolo como si buscara un poema en particular.

—Anoche tenías razón. No creo que aquí estemos seguros, ni tú ni yo. El comentario de Mike sobre no tener la misma suerte la próxima vez es prueba suficiente si su mirada al marcharse no lo hubiera sido ya. —volvió el rostro hacia ella—Escápate conmigo. No quiero correr el riesgo de que Mike te utilice para forzarme la mano. Podríamos salir hacia Escocia y Gretna Green esta misma noche.

A Bella le costaba creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Escaparse? ¿A Escocia? ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría abandonar Inglaterra, a sus amigos y a su familia? ¿Podría escaparse a un país extraño donde no conocía a nadie excepto al hombre que amaba? El escándalo sería increíble, aunque parasen en Gretna Green, una pequeña ciudad en la frontera escocesa donde a menudo se celebran matrimonios. Pero el escándalo no los alcanzaría en Escocia, y como todos los chismorreos, finalmente desaparecería.

Él ni siquiera le había dicho lo que sentía por ella. No había hablado de amor, sólo de peligro y de protegerla. Seguramente su propuesta de escapar con él significaba que sus sentimientos eran profundos. ¿No? Y tampoco era que ella le hubiera dicho lo que sentía, pero Bella estaba segura de su amor por él aunque no se lo hubiera dicho.

—Sí —murmuró—. Esta noche. Edward se inclinó y le apretó cariñosamente los dedos.

—Te iré a buscar a medianoche. Lleva sólo lo que necesites. Enviaremos a buscar el resto cuando lleguemos al castillo.

La neblina que ofuscaba el pensamiento de Bella se aclaró.

—¿Castillo? ¿Vives en un castillo? —él asintió con la cabeza, mientras su mirada intentaba calibrar la reacción de la joven.

—¿Te importará vivir en un castillo un poco destartalado?

—No —contestó sinceramente, sin estar aún convencida de que todo no fuera un sueño—. No me importará en absoluto.

—Podrás hacer lo que quieras en él; necesita unas cuantas reparaciones, pero te gustará tanto como me gusta a mí, estoy convencido. —rió por lo bajo—. Antes de venir aquí, no podía esperar para ver el mundo más allá de Escocia. Ahora no puedo esperar para volver. No puedo esperar para enseñarte mi hogar.

Y Bella no podía esperar para verlo.

—¿Tu familia... tu abuela, Emmett y Jasper..., crees que les gustaré?

—Te adorarán casi tanto como yo.

No era una declaración de amor, pero se le parecía mucho. Y ¡oh! ¡Cómo la miró al decirlo! Como si fuera la muchacha más hermosa del mundo entero. Nunca nadie la había mirado con tanta intensidad. Bella abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido. ¡Debía de parecer una idiota! Edward sonrió al ver su expresión.

—¿Cómo puede sorprenderte que me importes? No suelo pedir a todas las chicas que conozco que se escapen conmigo. —ella seguía mirándolo, un ligero rubor le subió por la barbilla a Edward—. Como has aceptado escaparte conmigo, lo tomaré como señal de que tú tampoco careces de sentimientos hacia mí

Todo lo que Bella pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza. ¡Se sentía como en un sueño!

—¡Sí! —consiguió decir. —la sonrisa de Edward se hizo más amplia.

—Mi timidez es terrible. Lo único que deseo es besarte, pero no puedo. —Aunque estuvieran oficialmente casados, no sería correcto hacer una demostración pública de su afecto, y sobre todo no con sus desprevenidas familias sentadas al otro lado de la sala.

—Excelencia —dijo Bella en voz alta—. Me encantaría que me prestarais uno de esos libros de los que me habéis hablado. ¿Os molestaría acompañarme a la biblioteca? —con los ojos brillando, Edward asintió con la cabeza y alzó la voz igual que ella.

—Estaré encantado, señorita Swan.

Se pusieron en pie y se disculparon ante las otras damas, prometiendo regresar en un momento. Prácticamente corrieron hasta la biblioteca. Riendo como niños, se apresuraron a entrar en la habitación y cerraron las puertas tras de sí. En cuanto Edward se volvió hacia ella, Bella se tiró en sus brazos.

—Bésame —le ordenó, riendo. Pero él no la besó inmediatamente al contrario, su expresión se volvió demasiado seria para el gusto de Bella.

—Bella, quiero que me prometas una cosa.

—Lo que sea —le prometió—. Ahora bésame. —la sonrisa de Edward no se reflejó en sus ojos.

—Si me pasa cualquier cosa antes de que nos marchemos esta noche, quiero que vayas a Bow Street con esto. —le entregó un trozo de papel que sacó del interior de la chaqueta—. Es la carta que escribió Mike haciéndose pasar por el abogado de nuestro padre.

Mientras Bella cerraba los dedos sobre el arrugado papel, un estremecimiento de temor le recorrió la espalda

—Edward, no crees que vaya a intentar algo, ¿verdad?

Él no contestó, la apretó contra su cuerpo y la besó como si no hubiera mañana. Bella intentó no pensar en que podría no haber un mañana para ellos. Lo único que importaba en aquel momento era que Edward estaba en sus brazos. Aquel día era todo lo que importaba y aquella noche era lo más lejos que se permitía pensar. Rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, Bella se entregó al beso y olvidó todo lo demás. Para siempre.

…

Ella había dicho sí.

Metiendo una camisa en su baúl, Edward aún no se acababa de creer que hubiera conseguido reunir el coraje suficiente para preguntárselo, no tenía intención de hacerlo. La noche anterior, al decirle a Bella que tenía intención de quedarse y enfrentarse con Mike, había sido sincero, pero todo había cambiado al ver el odio en el rostro de su hermano. No era sólo su propia seguridad lo que le preocupaba, era también la de Bella. Y como se vería obligado a atacar a su hermano si se atrevía a tocar a Bella, Edward había decidido que la mejor opción era salir de Inglaterra.

No había nada por lo que quisiera quedarse para siempre, el título y el dinero eran suyos. Se había quedado sólo porque quería aprovechar la oportunidad para conocer mejor a su familia. Desearía poder pasar más tiempo con Esme y Alice, porque habían llegado a significar casi tanto para él como su abuela, pero se alegraría de poner distancia entre Mike y él.

Y sería agradable regresar a casa, había estado demasiado tiempo lejos, más que suficiente para decidir que ya había visto bastante del mundo de fuera de su pueblo. Más que suficiente para saber que, aunque era medio inglés, su corazón era totalmente escocés. Añoraba su casa y su tierra. Incluso añoraba a Emmett y Jasper al igual que a las muchachas que lo seguían a todas partes entre risitas. Sonrió y metió un par de pantalones en el baúl. Sin duda, una esposa desanimaría a las muchachas.

A Bella le encantaría Glenshea, lo sentía en los huesos. Durante el verano podrían salir a merendar junto al lago, y en el invierno se acurrucarían ante el fuego y beberían sidra caliente mientras la nieve caía lentamente en el exterior. Sólo con pensar en ello el corazón le dolía de ilusión, se apresuró a meter sus cosas en el baúl sólo quedaban un par de horas para ir a buscar a Bella. Se puso derecho y suspiró. En dos cortas horas estaría de camino a casa con la mujer que amaba.

Pero ¿lo amaba ella a él? Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que debía de amarle si estaba dispuesta dejar a su familia y amigos para escaparse con él. Pero también había aceptado casarse con Mike, y Edward sabía perfectamente que ella no le había amado. No, Bella le quería, se lo había dicho y lo había visto en sus ojos. Sólo estaba tan asustada de expresarlo como él, pero sabía que ambos sentían lo mismo. Lo sabía igual que sabía que su vida estaría vacía sin ella.

Se podrían casar en Gretna Green, y si Bella quería una boda más espectacular, podría organizar algo más tarde. Siempre había pensado que le daría miedo casarse, la idea siempre le inspiraba temor, pero pensar en casarse con Bella le causaba el efecto opuesto. Sabía que era su mujer ideal, y la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con ella le hacía sonreír de satisfacción.

Acabó de llenar el baúl, lo cerró y se lo cargó al hombro, en silencio, para no despertar a nadie, se deslizó hasta el corredor. Esme y Alice se habían ido a la cama temprano, y Mike aún no había regresado después de su impetuosa salida de horas antes. Con un poco de suerte, la mañana llegaría antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia y si a alguien se le ocurría seguirlos, estarían casados antes de que los encontraran.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de puntillas, la casa estaba tranquila y silenciosa. Los criados también se habían retirado a descansar. En el exterior, el aire de la noche era húmedo y frío. Antes había llovido un poco, pero, con suerte, no lo suficiente para que las carreteras estuvieran en mal estado. El viaje a Escocia ya sería lo bastante largo sin carreteras llenas de barro y baches que aminorasen su marcha.

El carruaje ya le estaba esperando en el sendero, había ordenado que le prepararan uno de los vehículos viejos, para no dejar a la familia sin un medio de transporte adecuado, estaba un tanto descuidado, pero seguía siendo más cómodo que uno alquilado. Pero ¿dónde estaba el cochero? Frunciendo el entrecejo, Edward dejó el baúl en el suelo y se acercó al carruaje.

—¿Hola?

Sintió crujir la grava a su espalda, se volvió, esperando ver al cochero, pero en vez de eso acabó con un trapo húmedo apretado contra la nariz y la boca. Intentó apartarse, pero alguien más le agarró los brazos, sujetándoselos detrás de la espalda para que no pudiera defenderse. El olor dulzón de la tela le hizo rodar la cabeza. ¡Lo habían drogado! En vano luchó por soltarse, pero era demasiado tarde.

La oscuridad lo rodeó.

Se despertó sobre un suelo de tierra, bajo la mejilla sentía frío y humedad, parpadeando, se puso a cuatro patas, sin hacer caso del agudo dolor en los músculos que sintió al hacerlo, tenía la cabeza pesada, la lengua muy seca y se sentía fatal, pero al menos estaba vivo. Por el momento.

Oyó un extraño sonido tintineante mientras luchaba por ponerse en pie, miró hacia abajo y vio el grillete alrededor de su tobillo la cadena que salía de él iba por el suelo hasta la pared, le dio un tirón. No se soltó.

—A no ser que tengas la fuerza de Hércules, no podrás quitarte esa cadena.—Edward no necesitó volverse para saber quién hablaba, conocía la voz.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Mike?

A su espalda, resonaron pasos sobre la dura tierra, siguió sin volverse. No le iba a dar a su hermano la satisfacción de pensar que le tenía miedo.

—Me parece que estoy impidiendo que te escapes con mi prometida, querido hermano. —el tono de Mike era burlón—. Ése era tu plan, ¿no? —Edward se volvió hacia él.

—Ella no te ama. —no sabía por qué había dicho eso, seguro que no iba a servir para que Mike le soltara.

—Yo tampoco la amo. —Mike sonrió—. Pero sus padres me darán una parte de sus negocios por casarme con ella. Además, tiene una dote muy considerable. —se encogió de hombros—. Y será una buena Duquesa, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

—Excelente —dijo Edward con los dientes apretados, Bella no significaba nada para Mike. Nada—. Por eso tengo intención de casarme con ella. —la expresión de Mike se endureció.

—No te vas a casar con Bella.

Sabía que no debía provocar a su hermano, que obviamente estaba loco, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Bueno, no será una Duquesa si se casa contigo. A no ser que planees matarme. ¿Planeas matarme, Mike? —de ser así, Edward esperaba que tuviera un buen plan, porque si conseguía liberarse, estrangularía su hermano con sus propias manos.

—No, no tengo planeado matarte —dijo Mike con una mueca—. Eso resultaría demasiado sospechoso.

—¿Y cómo planeas conseguir que Bella sea Duquesa?

—Tú me vas a dar el título. —la sonrisa de Mike había regresado. Edward negó con la cabeza, pensando que no había oído bien.

—¿Voy a hacer qué?

—Vas a firmar una carta afirmando que mi padre nunca estuvo legalmente casado con tu madre y que yo soy el verdadero Duque de Cullen.

Edward se quedó mirándolo, sorprendido. Ya no tenía ninguna duda de que su hermano estaba loco.

—Pero nuestro padre estaba legalmente casado con mi madre.

—Los documentos se pueden falsificar, Edward. Pero nadie dudará de tu palabra.

—No lo haré —afirmó Edward, negando con la cabeza—. No difamaré el matrimonio de mis padres sólo por tu ambición.

Mike dio un paso hacia él, y por un momento Edward pensó que iba a pegarle. Estaba preparado. En cuanto el pequeño lunático estuviera a su alcance le daría la paliza de su vida. Mike se detuvo justo fuera de su alcance.

—Lo harás. —apretando los dientes, Edward miró a su hermano fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Y cómo piensas convencerme?

—Es fácil. —Mike cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Si no firmas, me ocuparé de que algo muy, muy desagradable le ocurra a Bella.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hola a todas las personas que leen esta historia **

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es de mi autoria sino una adpatación, de la obra de Kathryn Smith "Ana y El Duque" con los personajes de Crepúsculo de la grandiosa Stepanie Meyer ...**

**Bueno les traiga un cap más ... también quiero decirles que esta historia esta por cabar ya sólo le quedan dos caps de vida... bueno después de que esta historia no se que hare aun no estoy segura de si adaptare una historia de una pelicula extranjera o mexicana no lo se ustedes que piensan ... estoy entre "La Propuesta" con Sandra Bullock o "Cansada de Besar Sapos" con Ana Serradilla... diganme q piensan sip ...**

**Bueno disfruten el cap **

**xoxo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

A las nueve y media, Bella se excusó diciendo que tenía dolor de cabeza y subió a su habitación, una vez allí, comenzó a prepararse para su aventura. Tenía las palmas de las manos húmedas y el corazón le latía frenéticamente ¡No podía creer que estuviera haciendo realmente eso! Era como algo sacado de una novela.

No le importaba echar a perder su reputación, la buena sociedad la perdonaría en cuanto se convirtiera en Duquesa. Habría quienes pensarían que sólo quería el título y que se había casado con Edward en vez de con Mike sólo para mejorar su propia posición, pero no le importaba. Amaba a Edward, no a Mike, y nada más importaba.

Poco después de las diez, oyó a sus padres subir por las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones. Su madre, no queriendo molestarla por si estaba durmiendo, ni siquiera llamó a su puerta. Bella se sentía un poco culpable por engañar a sus padres, pero no podía arriesgarse a que intentaran evitar su fuga con Edward. Su madre estaba empezando a comprender la clase de violencia de la que Mike era capaz, pero nadie sabía hasta dónde se atrevería a llegar para reclamar el Ducado. Bella no tenía intención de arriesgar la vida de Edward para descubrirlo.

Incluso se sentía un poco culpable por engañar a Mike, pero sólo muy poco, se merecía que lo humillaran después de lo que había intentado hacerle a Edward, sólo pensar en él le causaba una extraña sensación en el estómago y la piel le picaba como cargada de electricidad.

Miró al reloj. Eran casi las once, en poco más de una hora, estaría de camino a Escocia con el hombre al que amaba. Era difícil creer que no fuera un sueño.

De pie en medio de la habitación, Bella miró por última vez en derredor. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a ver, en caso de que volviera a verlo, el papel amarillo con pequeñas rayas y flores de la pared. Había dormido en el lecho rosa con dosel durante toda su vida, se había despertado en él casi todas las mañanas desde que su padre se lo compró, también le había comprado el tocador a juego, aunque en aquel momento no le sirviera de mucho, hasta que su madre empezó a llevarla a las reuniones sociales no necesitó el alto espejo ni los elegantes cajones entonces comenzó a atesorar una gran colección de cintas, lazos y otros accesorios para el cabello, como las tenazas de rizar, los pasadores y las horquillas. Era allí donde tenía todos los objetos de belleza, supuso que tendría otro tocador en el castillo de los Masen.

¡Un castillo! ¡Iba a vivir en un castillo! Parecía demasiado maravilloso para creerlo y sería su hogar, suyo y de Edward, lo podría decorar como quisiera, crear un verdadero hogar. Y los dos vivirían allí para siempre, criarían a sus hijos y nietos y nunca tendrían que regresar al sucio y apestoso Londres a no ser que les apeteciera y Mike no podría hacerles daño allí.

Edward le había dicho que tomara sólo lo indispensable y, por eso, tan pocas cosas faltaban de su lugar habitual, un cepillo, una crema para la cara, agua de lavanda, unas cuantas cintas y unas cuantas joyas era todo lo que había tomado del tocador. El baúl contenía suficiente ropa interior y vestidos para una semana o unos cuantos días más antes de que necesitaran ser lavados. Había metido la ropa más adecuada para viajar que tenía, cosas que no se arrugaban fácilmente o que no necesitaban demasiados cuidados, porque no tendría una doncella que se ocupara de sus cosas durante el viaje. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llevarse el vestido de satén azul pálido para casarse vestida con él, pero cuando llegaran a Escocia sería una masa arrugada, y prefería casarse con un traje de terciopelo rosa pálido que con un vestido lleno de arrugas.

Miró el reloj que estaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Sólo faltaban cincuenta y cinco minutos de espera.

Fue hasta el armario de la pared del fondo, y sacó unos cuantos vestidos más y un par de medias gruesas, por si hacía fresco en Escocia durante el verano. De repente se le ocurrió pensar que casi no sabía nada de la tierra de Edward, sólo que era hermosa y que él la amaba. Estaba segura de que ella también la amaría. ¿Cómo podría ser de otro modo cuando significaba tanto para él?

Cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Cerró la tapa del baúl y suspiró, no tenía nada más que hacer había comprobado y vuelto a comprobar todo, lo único que podía hacer era sentarse y esperar a que Edward fuera a buscarla. Dejó una capa y un sombrero sobre el baúl después de cerrarlo con llave y fue hasta la ventana. Por suerte, su ventana daba a la tranquila calle en la que vivían. Las habitaciones de sus padres se hallaban en el lado opuesto de la casa, por lo que cuando Edward apareciera en la calle, Bella podría bajar sigilosamente y dejarle entrar, entonces él recogería su baúl y los dos partirían. Hasta la mañana sus padres, y Mike, no se darían cuenta de que no estaba y para entonces Edward y ella les llevarían unas ocho o diez horas de ventaja. Se acurrucó en el asiento de la ventana y apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal, contemplando la calle. Y esperó.

Cuarenta y dos minutos…

Cuarenta y uno...

Cuarenta...

**...**

—No te atreverás a hacerle daño. —mientras hablaba, Edward tiró de la cadena que lo mantenía cautivo como un animal salvaje.

Mike sonrió, era una sonrisa segura y confiada. Claro que podía sentirse seguro de sí mismo; él no estaba encadenado a la pared.

—¿Eso crees? Bella es una chica encantadora, pero no significa tanto para mí como es evidente que significa para ti. —se acercó otro paso a Edward, pero aún no lo suficiente para estar a su alcance—. La pregunta es: ¿significa para ti más que el título y la fortuna de nuestro padre? —Edward lo miró fijamente en un silencio furioso. Mike rió.

—Veo por ese brillo asesino en tu mirada que así es. —«asesino» apenas llegaba a describir cómo se sentía Edward.

—No puedes creer realmente que te saldrás con la tuya. —Mike sonrió de nuevo. ¡Oh, cuánto le habría gustado a Edward borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa de su rostro!

—Claro que sí. Nadie me hará preguntas, y como tú estarás de vuelta sano y salvo en tu ruinoso castillo, nadie sospechará que te he manipulado y como no es muy probable que regreses a Inglaterra, sobre todo después de que me haya casado con la chica que amas, todos supondrán que has vuelto a Escocia para esconder tu vergüenza, es perfecto.

A Edward le empezaba a doler la pierna de tanto tirar de la cadena.

—Bella nunca se casará contigo. Me ama a mí. —la expresión divertida de su hermano no cambió.

—¿Cómo crees que se sentirá cuando no aparezcas esta noche? —Edward se quedó helado.

—Oh, sí. Sé lo que habías planeado. —su voz rebosaba satisfacción—. Os vi en la biblioteca. Fue por casualidad, te lo aseguro, siempre voy a la biblioteca cuando quiero estar solo, parece que tenemos eso en común excepto que yo fui allí para pensar y tú fuiste para besar a mi prometida.

—Si estabas allí, entonces ya sabes que no tiene ninguna intención de casarse contigo. —a Edward le daba vueltas la cabeza. ¿Le habría oído también decir a Bella que fuera a Bow Street? ¿Habría oído todos sus planes?

—¿Eso dijo? —preguntó Mike, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Edward casi soltó un suspiro de alivio, Mike no había oído esa parte de la conversación. Si lo hubiera hecho, ya habría dicho algo.

—Bueno —prosiguió Mike—, realmente no importa lo que quiera. No tendrá más alternativa que casarse conmigo cuando tú estés fuera de juego, su madre no le permitirá que deje a un Duque.

—Nuestro padre te despreciaría por lo que estás haciendo —le dijo Edward con un bufido de desdén, si no podía pillar a su hermano con la pérdida del amor de Bella, le atacaría por donde sabía que podía hacerle daño. El cebo funcionó Mike dio un paso más con el rostro tenso de furia.

—¡No lo haría! ¡No era de mí de quien se avergonzaba tanto que ni siquiera le habló a su familia de su existencia! —el insulto le mordió, pero Edward lo pasó por alto.

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué curioso! No hace mucho me dijiste que siempre te habías sentido como si te estuviera comparando con un rival invisible, yo. Estaba orgulloso de mí y tú lo sabes, igual que sabes que nunca pudiste compararte conmigo. — Mike dio otro paso, con los puños apretados.

—Me equivoqué. Él me quería, me quería más que a ti. ¡Ni siquiera soportaba verte! Por eso os dejó a ti y a tu madre. —esta vez le tocó a Edward sonreír.

—No es eso lo que decía en la carta que me dejó. La verdad es que me dijo que siempre había pensado en mí, y lo mucho que me quiso hasta el final. ¿Qué te dijo a ti en tu carta?

Edward sabía perfectamente que esa carta no existía, su hermano había tenido la suerte de estar con su padre hasta que éste murió. Había tenido la fortuna de pasar toda la vida con él, Edward no, pero esperaba que Mike estuviera tan enfadado, tan loco, como para no pensar en eso. La carta era simplemente otra cosa que Edward había tenido y Mike no. Su plan funcionó, gruñendo, Mike se tiró sobre él, y Edward, al ser más grande y más fuerte, agarró a su hermano por la chaqueta y le golpeó con el puño en la cara antes de que el joven tuviera oportunidad de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. La cabeza de Mike se fue hacia un lado como la de una muñeca de trapo.

—Dame la llave de la cadena —le ordenó Edward, preparándose para asestarle otro puñetazo. Estaba tentado de golpear a su hermano de nuevo, como pago por los golpes que sus matones le habían dado. De repente, se vio mirando al cañón de una temblorosa pistola.

—Suéltame —le ordenó Mike, en una voz que temblaba casi tanto como la mano que sujetaba la pistola.

Edward lo soltó, apartó las manos de la chaqueta de su hermano sin protestar y las alzó mientras retrocedía, para que Mike las pudiera ver. Dudaba de que su hermano fuera capaz de dispararle a sangre fría, pero no quería provocarlo. Mike estaba loco, y su locura hacía que su comportamiento fuera impredecible.

—Baja la pistola. —no sabía muy bien cómo había conseguido mantener la voz firme. —sorprendido, vio que Mike bajaba la pistola.

—No vuelvas a intentar eso —le advirtió Mike, limpiándose la sangre del labio con el dorso de la mano—. La próxima vez te dispararé, hermano o no hermano.

Edward asintió con un gesto, tenía suerte de que su hermano no le hubiera disparado. Le resultaría fácil hacerlo pasar por la obra de unos ladrones, y entonces Mike heredaría el título sin problemas. Pero quizá su hermano sospechaba que Bella sabía lo suficiente sobre él para que la muerte de Edward no se tomara como un accidente. Mike era demasiado listo para arriesgarse, pero eso no quería decir que no perdiera la cabeza y disparara a Edward en un ataque de furia.

—Todo esto se podría haber evitado si te hubieras quedado en Escocia, que es adonde perteneces.

Edward no pensaba que eso hubiera cambiado las cosas. Jenks habría sabido igualmente de su existencia. Intentó razonar con su hermano.

—Mike, si lo que necesitas es dinero, yo pagaré tus deudas. —Mike se rió de eso, una risa seca y amarga.

—No es sólo el dinero, hermano, quiero lo que me corresponde por derecho. Quiero el título, quiero a mi prometida y quiero olvidar que has existido.

Edward retrocedió ante la fuerza del odio de Mike, no podría razonar con él. Su hermano estaba demasiado loco para escuchar nada de lo que pudiera decirle.

—Aparte de matándome, no sé cómo puedes conseguir que eso pase. —en cuanto hubo hablado, se arrepintió de sus palabras. No quería darle al joven ninguna idea.

Mike metió la mano en la chaqueta y sacó varias hojas de papel dobladas. Con la pistola apuntando al pecho de Edward, dejó los papeles en una mesa en la que había un tintero y una pluma. Señaló la mesa con la pistola.

—Ven aquí. Quiero que escribas algo.

Lentamente, para no hacer ningún movimiento que asustara a su hermano y le hiciera disparar, Edward se acercó a la mesa, la cadena casi no le permitía llegar.

—¿Qué tengo que escribir? —preguntó, aflojando la tapa del tintero.

—Cartas nombrándome el legítimo Duque y una carta a Bella explicándole por qué la has dejado. —Edward alzó la vista y miró a su hermano fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Y cuál es mi razón para dejarla? —Mike sonrió.

—Has decidido que no estás preparado para el matrimonio, te has dado cuenta de que realmente no la amas, lo lamentas, pero ya estás prometido a una chica en Escocia.

«Ésas son muchas razones», pensó Edward y Bella no creería ninguna de ellas. ¿O sí? Sólo Dios sabía lo que habría pensado cuando él no había aparecido a buscarla. Sin duda estaría enferma de preocupación o de furia, o ambas cosas.

—No lo creerá. — Mike suspiró.

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes. Deja de ganar tiempo. —Alzó la pistola—. Escribe.

Edward se concentró en el papel en blanco, no podía creer que un título pudiera significar tanto para alguien que lo llevara a destruir tantas vidas, y a arriesgarse a destruir la suya propia para conseguirlo. En cierto modo, sentía pena de Mike por pensar que el Ducado era tan importante. Su obsesión con él provenía, obviamente, de que sentía que era lo único que le quedaba de su padre. El pobre idiota. Incluso Edward conocía a su padre lo suficiente para saber que había dejado a sus dos hijos muchas otras formas de recordarlo y honrarlo.

Pero aunque lo sabía, Edward no quería ceder el título tan fácilmente, era suyo legítimamente. El dinero serviría para reparar el castillo y alimentar a su gente y no estaba dispuesto a escribir nada que afirmara que su padre no había estado legalmente casado con su madre, no cuando era una descarada mentira. Pero Mike estaba muy cerca, moviendo la pistola como alguien deseoso de usarla, y Edward no tenía muchas alternativas, metió la plumilla en el tintero, la sacudió para eliminar el exceso de tinta y la colocó sobre el papel.

Su hermano le dictó lo que tenía que escribir. Edward tuvo que admitir, con una terrible sensación, que Mike sabía decir las cosas como Edward las hubiera dicho. Nadie que leyera esas cartas dudaría de que Edward fuera el autor, sobre todo porque la letra era evidentemente la suya.

¿Cómo iba a indicarles, especialmente a Bella, que nada de eso era cierto? De repente se le ocurrió la respuesta, y con una floritura, firmó las cartas, esperando que su hermano no notara el error hasta que Edward pudiera escapar y, quizá, llegar hasta Bella. Su hermano pareció complacido cuando todas las cartas estuvieron firmadas, se las quitó de la mano a Edward y después de una rápida ojeada, se las metió en la chaqueta.

—Ahora me iré, hermano —dijo Mike con una amplia sonrisa—. Debo ir a casa y dormir toda la noche, por la mañana tendré una prometida con el corazón roto a la que consolar. —fue hacia la puerta, con la pistola apuntando al pecho de Edward.

Edward permaneció en silencio, pero en su interior hervía de furia. También se sentía un poco satisfecho de sí mismo, su ardid le permitiría ganar algo de tiempo como mínimo. Cuando su hermano se diera cuenta del error en la firma, Edward posiblemente ya estaría libre, al menos, Bella notaría el error y sabría que Mike tenía a Edward prisionero. Si iba a Bow Street como le había dicho, ellos podrían desbaratar los viles planes de Mike. O eso esperaba.

**...**

El brillo dorado del amanecer relució tras los párpados de Bella. Con un gemido, se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano para alejar el sueño y los guiñó contra el fulgor que entraba por la ventana. La misma ventana donde había pasado la noche esperando a Edward.

A pesar del calor del sol, Bella sintió frío, Edward no había acudido. Había pasado horas sentada junto a la ventana, mirando hacia la calle para verle aparecer. Con cada minuto que pasaba de la medianoche, su ansiedad había aumentado tanto que finalmente pensó que iba a ponerse a gritar. Luego la ansiedad dio paso al miedo y éste a la depresión. Ni siquiera entonces había perdido la esperanza de que apareciera. Se había quedado dormida esperando. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Dónde estaría? No era propio de él no aparecer sin avisar. Quizás hubiera enviado alguna nota, entumecida, se puso en pie, gruñendo cuando sus músculos protestaron por el movimiento. La repisa de la ventana no era el lugar más cómodo para dormir.

Se lavó la cara con agua del lavamanos que había en la esquina, y después de secarse las mejillas con una toalla, se pasó las manos por el cabello y por el vestido, y salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras ella para que nadie pudiera ver el baúl preparado sobre la cama. Tendría que esconderlo antes de que su doncella pasara por la habitación, bajó las escaleras como si la persiguiera una manada de perros salvajes. Tenía que ver si Edward le había enviado una nota, algo que pudiera explicarle por qué aún era la señorita Swan en vez de estar en camino para convertirse en la Duquesa de Cullen o lady Masen, según fuera el título que él eligiera usar después de casados.

—¿Hay algún mensaje para mí? —le preguntó al lacayo después de detenerse patinando en el vestíbulo. Si el criado se sorprendió por su falta de modales, no lo demostró.

—No, señorita, pero el correo aún tardará una par de horas en llegar.

Ausente, Bella asintió con la cabeza y murmuró las gracias. Ningún mensaje. ¿Por qué no había enviado un mensaje? El sonido de la aldaba de la puerta hizo que el corazón le saltara dentro del pecho, sería Edward, ¡lo sabía! Habría ido a explicarle lo que había pasado y a concertar otra cita para su partida, ¡estaba segura!

El corazón se le cayó a los pies cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a Mike. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí a aquellas horas de la mañana? Era demasiado temprano para una visita social. Él sonrió al verla.

—Bella, querida, pareces claramente infeliz de verme. ¿Estabas esperando a otra persona? —su voz tenía un tono extraño, lo bastante como para que Bella le mirase con ojos suspicaces.

—De hecho, así es —le contestó, cansada de mantener el juego con él. Él hizo un sonido de pena con la lengua.

—Me temo que no va a venir. — Bella se sobresaltó, al parecer, Mike también estaba cansado de juegos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — aun sonriendo, Mike se acercó a ella.

—Mantengamos esta conversación en algún lugar un poco más privado, ¿de acuerdo? — Pasó a su lado y se dirigió hacia el salón, Bella no tuvo más remedio que seguirle. ¡Qué osadía, tratarla como a una inferior en su propia casa!

—Cierra la puerta —le ordenó cuando ella entró en la habitación. Furiosa, Bella lo hizo. Luego se volvió hacia él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué está pasando, Mike?— la sonrisa del joven ya no era tan resplandeciente.

—Lo mismo te podría preguntar yo, querida. Después de todo, tú eres la que me ha estado tratando como a un idiota estos últimos días —Bella arqueó el entrecejo.

—Pero me lo has puesto tan fácil. —repuso, pero inmediatamente pensó: «¡Para, Bella, para! No sabes lo inestable que es, y estás sola con él. No lo pongas en tu contra hasta que averigües dónde está Edward.» Sorprendida, vio que Mike reía.

—Lo hice, ¿verdad? Bueno, eso ya ha acabado. —apretando las rodillas para que no le temblaran, Bella alzó la mirada.

—Has dicho que Edward no iba a venir. Supongo que eso significa que conocías nuestros planes.

—¿De escaparos? —ella asintió con la cabeza y él prosiguió— Sí, oí lo suficiente para juntar todas las piezas cuando os espié en la biblioteca ayer. Realmente deberías mirar bien a quién besas, Bella, nunca se sabe quién puede estar mirando. —un rubor de furia cubrió las mejillas de Bella.

—O en este caso «qué» puede estar mirando. —Mike apretó los labios en una fingida mueca de dolor.

—No sabía que pudieras ser tan... corrosiva, querida. Te tendré que curar de eso cuando estemos casados.— Bella se sorprendió. ¿Todavía quería casarse con ella? ¿Para qué?

—No voy a casarme contigo.

—Sí que lo vas a hacer. —Mike sonrió.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —le preguntó, sin hacer caso de su sarcasmo. Mike se aproximó a la repisa y apoyó el codo, miró a Bella como si fuera una niña traviesa.

—Pronto estará de camino a Escocia. — Bella alzó la barbilla, desafiante.

—No te creo. — aun sonriendo, ¡demonios, cuánto le desagradaba a Bella aquella sonrisa!, Mike metió la mano en la chaqueta y sacó unos papeles. Los desdobló, tomó el que estaba encima y se lo tendió.

—Compruébalo tú misma. — sin acercarse más de lo imprescindible, Bella le arrancó el papel de las manos y se apartó hasta que consideró que había suficiente distancia entre los dos. La distancia de seguridad la llevó cerca de la chimenea, donde había un atizador a mano por si necesitaba un arma, entonces leyó lo que le había dado.

_Querida Bella:_

_Ya debes de haber supuesto que no voy a acudir a la cita que planeamos. De hecho, cuando leas esto, me estaré preparando para regresar a Escocia. _

_Tengo demasiada buena opinión de ti para seguir con este engaño. No soy el Duque de sospechas de Mike estaban fundadas._

_ Yo quería el título, el dinero y tu dote para reparar mi casa, pero no puedo destruir tantas vidas sólo para mi propio beneficio._

_ Estoy comprometido con una muchacha de casa, y el honor no me permite tratarla de una forma tan despreciable como mi padre trató a mi madre. _

_Espero que puedas perdonar mi doblez. Lamento haberte engañado. Nunca tuve intención de herirte ni de interponerme entre tú y Mike. _

_Es él quien puede darte el tipo de vida que mereces._

_Te deseo mucha felicidad y espero que me recuerdes con cariño._

_Con sincero afecto,_

_ EDWARD FACINELLI_

Bella se quedó mirando el papel. ¿Comprometido? ¡Pero si le había dicho que la amaba! No, había dicho que la adoraba, y había una gran diferencia entre eso y el amor. Aun así, era todo muy conveniente. Demasiado conveniente para el hombre que podía ganarlo todo con Edward fuera de su camino. Alzó la cabeza, con una profunda furia en su interior.

—Le has hecho escribir esto. —Mike se encogió de hombros.

—Si te hace sentir mejor pensar eso, entonces no intentaré impedírtelo. Pero ¿parece una carta escrita por un hombre al que le han obligado?

La miró con expresión expectante y Bella se dio cuenta de que no iba a continuar hasta que ella le contestara.

—Parece que escribió lo que alguien le dictaba.

Mike volvió a hacer un sonido con la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza. La mirada que le lanzó era de piedad, Bella estuvo tentada de agarrar el atizador y golpearlo con él.

—Mi querida Bella, lamento tener que ser quien te dé esta decepción, pero sabes tan bien como yo que Edward sólo te quería por tu dote.

—Estás mintiendo. —Bella temblaba de rabia.

—¿Seguro? —replicó Mike mirándola con aire de complicidad—. Sin duda te mencionó el lamentable estado en que se halla su hogar ancestral, sé de buena fuente que ha estado intentando devolverle su antiguo esplendor desde hace algún tiempo con tu dote podría haberlo hecho.

—Lo podría haber hecho con su herencia —repuso Bella, conocía las esperanzas que tenía Edward de reparar su castillo, se lo había explicado, Mike no iba a hacerla dudar de él, no por ese camino.

—Bella —la reprendió suavemente, como si fuera una niña pequeña y no una mujer—. Reparar ese montón de piedras mohosas costaría mucho más dinero del que mi padre le dejó. —Bella no respondió, no quería escuchar nada de eso. ¡No lo haría!

—¿No creerías realmente que se había enamorado de ti?

Bella intentó mantener una expresión neutra, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Lo había creído, había querido creérselo. Aún lo creía, pero Mike se había aprovechado de sus dudas sobre sí misma y le hacía cuestionarse los motivos de Edward. Mike sonrió compasivamente, como si pudiera ver por dónde iban sus pensamientos.

—Bella, sólo te conoce desde hace unas semanas. ¿Cómo podría amarte? Él no te conoce. —se acercó un paso—. No como te conozco yo. No como yo te amo.

Después de todos esos meses, ¿Mike elegía ese momento para decirle que la amaba? Era demasiado tarde para eso, él era el hermano malo. Pero Mike era el que estaba ante ella diciendo las palabras adecuadas, no Edward. Bella sintió que el corazón podía rompérsele.

—¿Qué quieres, Mike? — Mike juntó las manos ante sí y la miró con una mirada que parecía sorprendentemente sincera.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo como habíamos planeado. —¿qué?

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber, formulando la pregunta que le había querido hacer desde que se le había declarado hacía meses—. ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? Lo tienes todo.

De nuevo, Mike dio un paso hacia ella y esta vez Bella retrocedió. Tenía el aplastante temor de que él la fuera a tocar. Si lo hacía, gritaría. Sabiamente, Mike se detuvo.

—Te lo acabo de decir. Te amo.

—No te creo. —era demasiado fácil, Mike ya no podía enredarla con sus manipulaciones, Bella no sabía si Edward la amaba o no, pero sabía con seguridad que Mike no la amaba. Otra sonrisa compasiva. ¡Cómo le gustaría borrar esa expresión de compasión de su cara!

—Bella, entiendo lo turbada que debes de...

—Tú no entiendes nada.

—¿Por qué no te dejo para que puedas decidir por ti misma? —alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero Bella apartó el rostro. Mike dejó caer el brazo con una expresión apenada. ¡Qué buen actor era! Casi le había hecho creer que se sentía mal por ella, que sentía algo por ella.

—Cuando hayas tomado una decisión, me lo haces saber. —Bella permaneció en silencio mientras el joven se volvía y cruzaba la alfombra hasta la puerta. Se detuvo con la mano puesta en el pomo y se volvió para mirarla de nuevo.

—Te amo, Bella —dijo—. Y sé que tomarás la decisión adecuada. —esperó, como si pensara que ella le daría la respuesta en aquel momento.

—Buenos días, Mike. —el tono de Bella era tan frío que hasta ella se estremeció.

Oyó a Mike suspirar mientras salía por la puerta, en cuanto ésta se cerró, Bella se dejó caer sobre el sofá más cercano y se apretó una temblorosa mano contra la boca. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Qué era real y qué no lo era? ¿La habría dejado Edward realmente o algo malo había pasado? Por muy sincero que pareciera Mike, no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que había estado actuando.

No quería mirar el papel que tenía en la mano, pero algo en su interior le dijo que debía hacerlo. Sí, Mike la había hecho dudar de Edward en su cabeza, pero su corazón insistía en que Edward la amaba como ella lo amaba a él, que nada era lo que parecía y todo lo que tenía para apoyar sus sospechas era aquella carta en su mano. La leyó de nuevo, la letra y la firma eran sin duda de Edward. Incluso por el tono de la carta parecía que la hubiera escrito él pero Bella no podía creer que él pudiera prescindir de ella tan fácilmente. No, tenía que haber alguna otra explicación. Lo sentía.

Hacía referencia a una muchacha «de casa». Normalmente cuando Edward hablaba de «casa» decía «Glenshea». No era propio de él no llamarlo por su nombre, pero eso no era una prueba de que le hubieran obligado a escribir la carta. Su mirada cayó sobre la firma, Edward Facinelli ¡Eso era! Con el corazón desbocado, Bella volvió a comprobarlo para asegurarse de que sus ojos no la estaban engañando. No, estaba bien claro Edward Facinelli, pero el apellido de Edward era Masen, no Facinelli, había adoptado el apellido de su madre como parte de la herencia del título de su familia. Recordaba que Edward se lo había explicado poco después de conocerse.

Edward no había escrito esa carta. Oh, sí, podía haber trazado las letras, pero alguien le había dicho que debía poner, claramente bajo algún tipo de amenaza. Sin duda, Mike era quien le había amenazado y Mike, claro, no se daría cuenta de que su hermano había firmado con el nombre equivocado. Después de todo, Edward era técnicamente un Facinelli.

Lo que la llevó a pensar en qué habría hecho Mike con su hermano. ¿Lo estaba reteniendo en alguna parte? ¿Estaría herido? ¿Estaría... muerto? No, no se iba a permitir pensar eso. Ella sabría si Edward había muerto, ¿no? De alguna manera, pensaba que lo sentiría, que en lo más profundo de su interior, sabría si él se había marchado para siempre.

Tenía que salvarlo, tenía que encontrar a Edward y tenía que hacer creer a Mike que su plan había funcionado. Era mucho más probable que cometiera un error si se sentía totalmente confiado, y también sería menos probable que hiciera algo desesperado, algo aún más desesperado de lo que ya había hecho. Atravesó la sala apresuradamente hasta un pequeño escritorio que se hallaba en una esquina. Sacó un trozo de papel y rápidamente escribió una nota muy breve para Mike. ¡Esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto!

_Mike:_

_Tenías razón en todo. He tomado una decisión._

_Sí, me casaré contigo. Cuanto antes, mejor._

Envió a un lacayo a la mansión Cullen con la nota, con suerte, Mike no la recibiría hasta más tarde, pero incluso así no tenía mucho tiempo. Tenía que encontrar a Edward y tenía que hacerlo antes de casarse con su hermano.

—Mamá, necesito que me acompañes a Bow Street. —Renne alzó la mirada de su desayuno con una mezcla de sorpresa y horror.

—¿Bow Street? Dios del Cielo, ¿qué ha pasado? — rápidamente, le habló de la visita de Mike y de la carta que le había enseñado.

—Claro que iré contigo —repuso su madre, apartando la silla de la mesa—. Déjame ir a buscar mi manto.

Quince minutos después, ambas se hallaban en el carruaje de camino hacia Bow Street, Bella llevaba en su bolso de red la carta que Edward había encontrado en la habitación de Mike y también la carta que éste le había dado. Apretaba el minúsculo bolso como si fuera todo lo que tenía en este mundo.

No había mucho tráfico a esa hora de la mañana y el trayecto para llegar a la comisaría de Bow Street pareció más corto de lo normal. Para asegurarse de que no las seguían, Renne hizo que el cochero las dejara más abajo de su destino. Luego les resultó fácil mezclarse entre la multitud que llenaba la acera. Bella no creía que a alguien tan presuntuoso como Mike se le ocurriera seguirlas, pero prefería asegurarse.

Finalmente llegaron a los despachos de Bow Street. Bella dejó que su madre la precediera al interior, donde los funcionarios y los criminales ya se arremolinaban como abejas alrededor de las flores estivales. ¿Cómo iban a encontrar a alguien que las escuchara en medio de todo aquel bullicio? Había subestimado el poder del carácter ruidoso de su madre, Renne sabía organizar un alboroto capaz de levantar a un muerto. En unos minutos estaban en un despacho privado con un alguacil, que les prestaba toda su atención.

—Bueno —dijo el hombre, de nombre Eleazar—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudaros, mis señoras?

—Me temo que un grande del reino pueda estar en peligro —contestó Bella. —la expresión de Eleazar perdió inmediatamente su ligereza.

—¿Y quién puede ser?

—El Duque de Cullen —repuso Bella después de respirar hondo, le explicó toda la historia, comenzando por que el padre de Edward había mantenido en secreto la existencia de su hijo y acabando con la visita de Mike aquella mañana. No se dejó nada, ni siquiera que ella y Edward habían planeado escaparse juntos. Su madre parecía sorprendida, pero se mantuvo callada, sin duda Bella oiría todo lo que Renne tuviera que decir sobre eso cuando regresaran a casa. Cuando el agente acabó de hacerle preguntas y de pedirle que le repitiera cosas, Bella estaba agotada, pero su ánimo había mejorado, porque el agente parecía pensar que serían capaces de encontrar a Edward con sólo que alguien siguiera a Mike. Se quedó las cartas como pruebas y le dio a Bell una tarjeta con su nombre, por si necesitaba algo o si ocurría cualquier novedad.

—Creo que es una buena idea fingir que estáis de acuerdo con ese tipo, Facinelli —le dijo Eleazar—. No queremos que nadie salga herido, sobre todo vos. Si él cree que todo está saliendo según sus deseos, será más probable que se relaje, que se confíe, y entonces será cuando lo atraparemos.— Bella consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, señor Eleazar. Os agradezco todo lo que hacéis por nosotros.

—Supongo que no tengo que recordaros que no habléis de esto con nadie, ¿no? —Bella y su madre negaron con la cabeza—. Bueno, ahora quiero que volváis a casa y descanséis. Me pondré en contacto con ustedes en cuanto tenga noticias.

Y con eso, las acompañó a la puerta. Cuando salieron al exterior, su madre le dio a Bella una firme palmada en el hombro.

—Todo irá bien, querida. Ya lo verás.

Bella confiaba en que tuviera razón, porque si no podía acabar casada con un hombre al que despreciaba, mientras que perdería para siempre al que amaba.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hola a todas las personas que leen esta historia **

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es de mi autoria sino una adpatación, de la obra de Kathryn Smith "Ana y El Duque" con los personajes de Crepúsculo de la grandiosa Stepanie Meyer ...**

**Bueno les traiga un cap más ... también quiero decirles que esta historia esta por cabar ya sólo le queda un cap de vida... bueno después de que esta historia no se que hare aun no estoy segura de si adaptare una historia de una pelicula extranjera o mexicana no lo se ustedes que piensan ... estoy entre "La Propuesta" con Sandra Bullock o "Cansada de Besar Sapos" con Ana Serradilla... diganme q piensan sip ...**

**Bueno disfruten el cap **

**xoxo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

¡Baaang!

Edward estrelló la pata de la mesa contra la cadena con todas sus fuerzas. Horas después de que Mike se marchara, descubrió que uno de los eslabones estaba mucho más oxidado que los demás, tanto que esperaba que_, _si lo golpeaba lo suficiente, acabaría por romperse, lo había estado machacando durante varias horas sin ningún resultado. Nunca saldría de allí.

A juzgar por la escasa luz que se filtraba por la ventana de lo alto del muro, Edward supuso que estaba oscureciendo. Había estado prisionero en aquel frío sótano casi veinticuatro horas.

Sin duda, Mike ya habría ido a ver a Bella. ¿Qué le habría dicho? ¿Le habría creído ella? Edward ni siquiera podía pensar en eso, Bella sabía lo que sentía por ella y sabía que Mike estaba tramando algo malo. No era posible que creyera sus mentiras, sobre todo con la firma falsa en la carta que le había obligado a escribir.

Su peor temor era que Bella intentara pelearse con Mike, su hermano era tan inestable mentalmente que cualquier oposición podría provocar su violencia y si Mike tocaba aunque sólo fuera un cabello de la cabeza de Bella... bueno, entonces Edward tendría que hacer daño a Mike.

Se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga, estaba agotado, y la luz era demasiado tenue para que pudiera ver si había roto la cadena o no. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a retenerlo allí Mike? Probablemente hasta después de la boda. No se arriesgaría a que Edward interfiriera. Y Edward interferiría si pudiera, no iba a permitir que Bella se casara con Mike, por lo que era mejor que siguiera intentando romper la cadena.

Se abrió la puerta y entró uno de los guardias que Mike había contratado para vigilarle, era uno de los hombres que le habían golpeado la otra noche. Edward lo sabía porque sospechaba que le había roto la nariz con el codo a uno de los atacantes, aquel guardia llevaba la nariz vendada, y siempre que le miraba, Edward podía ver odio en sus ojos. Pero el guardia no había vuelto a intentar hacerle daño, y colgó una linterna en lo alto de la pared, con lo que el sótano se llenó de una luz dorada y cálida. No había mucho que ver, pero Edward agradecía la luz de todas formas.

—Os he traído la cena —le informó el matón, con una voz profunda, dejó una bandeja en el suelo y la deslizó sobre el pavimento, hambriento, Edward fue a por ella, con la cadena estirada al máximo, llegaba justo a poder agarrarla con los dedos, evidentemente, Mike no quería que nadie se le acercara mucho.

—Gracias. —alzó la bandeja y se la puso en el regazo, le llegó el olor de carne asada con salsa y patatas, no era obra del chef francés al que se había acostumbrado en la mansión Cullen, pero de todos modos hizo que su estómago rugiera.

Agarró el cuchillo y el tenedor, y atacó las patatas que flotaban en la oscura y espesa salsa, cerró los ojos y gruñó de placer cuando se metió la comida en la boca. ¡Oh, Dios, era bueno! No había comido nada desde la cena de la noche anterior y no se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Estaba atacando una rebanada de pan fresco untada con mantequilla cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Si era el guardia, que iba a recoger la bandeja, corría un serio riesgo de acabar con la nariz rota otra vez. Edward no había acabado de comer.

Pero era Mike, de repente, la comida que unos segundos antes le parecía tan fantástica le supo a serrín. Edward tragó y contempló hastiado a su hermano. ¿Era el final? ¿Había decidido Mike librarse de él de una vez por todas? El corazón de Edward le golpeaba el pecho, no era la muerte lo que le asustaba, aunque no tenía ningunas ganas de morir. Era la idea de morir sin haber visto a Bella, sin saber si creía en él y la perspectiva de que se casara con Mike le aterrorizaba incluso más. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Mike lo miró fijamente. Edward siguió comiendo, pero puso la bandeja a un lado.

—Bueno, hermano, pareces un sucio gitano comiendo así en el suelo.

A Edward se le ocurrió pensar que su hermano casi nunca le llamaba por su nombre. ¿Por qué? Quizá le resultaba más fácil llevar a cabo su malvado plan si trataba a Edward más como a un animal que como a una persona. Masticando, Edward alzó la mirada, tragó antes de hablar.

—Pero no soy gitano, tengo la misma sangre que tú, hermano.

—Sólo por un lado —repuso Mike, entrecerrando los ojos. Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Pero es el lado que cuenta, ¿no? —no pretendía ser irrespetuoso con Esme, pero en Inglaterra, era la sangre del padre la que contaba, no la de la madre. En Inglaterra, Edward nunca habría heredado el título a través de su madre. Una mueca retorció la boca de Mike.

—Pero es la sangre de tu madre la que te sale. Su sangre bárbara.

Ya en anteriores ocasiones, Mike había hecho otros comentarios insultantes sobre los escoceses ante Edward, era un estereotipo que Edward no acababa de entender, sobre todo porque Escocia podía enorgullecerse de tener algunos de los mejores médicos y arquitectos del reino.

—Supongo que es bueno que me parezca tanto a nuestro padre, ¿no? —repuso Edwar, sonriendo—. Así la gente sabrá de quién soy hijo. Por suerte, tú eres inglés puro, así que no importa tanto que no te parezcas en nada a él.

Realmente, no debería provocar a Mike de esa manera, pero el temperamento de Edward estaba peligrosamente cerca de empezar a arder. Se estaba notando los efectos de su temor por Bella y del cansancio, y tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Sí, podía ver por la expresión de su hermano que había ido demasiado lejos. Mike parecía estar dispuesto a matarlo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Mike? — preguntó Edward, tomando una manzana de la bandeja y frotándola contra el único trozo limpio de su camisa—. Pensaba que nuestro asunto ya había acabado.

Al instante, la furia de Mike desapareció y fue reemplazada por esa altiva confianza que Edward había llegado a odiar.

—Pensé que te gustaría saber que partirás para Escocia mañana por la tarde.

—¿Tan pronto? —repuso Edward, frunciendo el entrecejo, esperaba que su hermano no notara el alivio en su voz, si Mike no iba a matarlo, eso significaba que Edward aún tenía una oportunidad de impedir que se casara con Bella... si pudiera escapar. La sonrisa de Mike se ensanchó.

—Sí, te pondrás en camino poco después de que Bella y yo hayamos hecho nuestros votos.

Edward hizo un esfuerzo para mantener una expresión neutra. Si Mike notaba lo mucho que le herían esas palabras, sabría que su comentario había tenido el efecto deseado.

—Eres todo un hombre, Mike. Aquí estás ahora, todo un grande del reino y aún tienes que obligar a una mujer a que se case contigo, no dice mucho de ti, ¿no crees?

No se esperaba la patada, le alcanzó directamente en la mitad del muslo y aunque no dolía tanto como un golpe en el estómago, dolía bastante. Frotándose la pierna, miró furiosamente a su hermano.

—¿Por qué no me sueltas, Mike, y así podremos arreglar este asunto con un poco más de igualdad? —entonces, con tanta insolencia como pudo reunir, recorrió el cuerpo, más bajo y ligero, de su hermano con la mirada—. Claro que, si yo estoy encadenado, quizás estemos igualados.

Mike echó la pierna hacia atrás para darle otra patada y Edward se puso en pie de un salto. Mike cometió el error de acercarse lo suficiente para golpearlo y eso lo puso al alcance de Edward, que agarró al joven por la solapa de la chaqueta y se lo acercó tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban. Los pies de Mike casi no tocaban el suelo. El grillete se le clavó a Edward en la pierna al estirar la cadena al máximo.

—¡Guardia! —gritó Mike al rostro de Edward—. ¡Guaaaardia!— el miedo en el rostro de su hermano era suficiente para hacer sonreír a Edward, y bien valdría cualquier golpe que el guardia le diera.

—¿Dónde está tu pistola, Mike? —lo sacudió con fuerza—. No eres tan valiente sin tu arma.

La puerta se abrió al entrar el guardia, y Edward tiró a Mike al suelo con un gruñido de resignación. El hombre de la nariz vendada miró primero a Edward y luego a Richard.

—¡Quiero que le des tal paliza que le duela hasta respirar! —gritó Mike, poniéndose en pie con esfuerzo. El guardia lanzó a Edward una oscura mirada, pero asintió.

—Muy bien.

Sacudiéndose la parte posterior de los pantalones, Mike se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la puerta, al parecer, no sólo era un cobarde cuando se trataba de pelear con su hermano, sino que también era demasiado delicado para quedarse a ver cómo se cumplían sus órdenes.

—Lamentarás haberme hecho enfadar —le informó Mike, con la voz temblándole tanto como el dedo con el que señalaba a Edward. Edward sonrió amargamente.

—Mike, lamento haberte conocido. Y pienso que puedes suponer sin equivocarte que lamento todo lo que ha venido después.

—Bien, eso te dará algo en que pensar mañana por la mañana cuando me case con la mujer que amas. —con ese disparo de despedida, Mike atravesó la puerta.

Edward dirigió su atención al guardia, que aún estaba de pie en el mismo punto, mirándole con la misma expresión.

—Bueno —dijo Edward, colocando los brazos en jarras— ¿me vas a pegar ahora? —el guardia negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lucháis como la gente normal. —sus dedos fueron hasta la vendada nariz—. Lucháis sucio.

Sorprendido, Edward vio cómo el hombretón salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta con llave tras de sí. Bueno, al menos le había dejado la lámpara. Suspirando, Edward se frotó la frente con la palma de la mano. Sólo tenía hasta la mañana para escapar, no podía tener demasiadas esperanzas de que alguien le rescatase, debía arreglárselas solo y de momento golpear la cadena con la pata de la mesa no le había dado demasiado resultado. Entonces lo vio, sobre la bandeja no lejos de él, estaba el tenedor brillando bajo la luz de la lámpara. Miró el grillete que tenía alrededor del tobillo, si torcía los dientes del tenedor lo suficiente para poder meter uno en la cerradura, quizá pudiera abrirla, se colocó con el pie atado hacia la luz, luego agarró el tenedor y se puso a doblarlo. Cuando acabó, metió uno de los dientes en la cerradura y comenzó a hurgar, buscando el punto adecuado. Si funcionaba, el pobre guardia se iba a llevar una sorpresa cuando fuera a recoger la bandeja y Mike también se llevaría su parte.

**...**

Bella seguía despierta cuando el sol se alzó a la mañana siguiente, a pesar de las promesas de Bow Street de que encontrarían a Edward con tiempo suficiente para impedir su matrimonio con Mike, no podía evitar pensar lo que podría pasar si eso no ocurría. Tendría que seguir adelante con la boda.

Los agentes le habían dicho que no tenía por qué completar la ceremonia, pero Bella tenía miedo de lo que Mike le podría hacer a Edward en tal caso. Si los de Bow Street no encontraban dónde lo retenía, no tendrían ninguna prueba contra Mike y éste sabría que Bella lo había traicionado, y podría vengarse de esa traición en Edward. Así que si llegaban al punto en que Bella tenía que decir «Sí quiero», entonces estaría legalmente unida a Mike.

No soportaba ese pensamiento. Pero si decía «No», podía significar la muerte de Edward. Y eso era peor que pasar el resto de su vida con Mike, lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que los de Bow Street encontraran a Edward o descubrieran suficientes pruebas contra Mike para poder detenerlo hasta que apareciera Edward.

Volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana y desde su cómodo lecho contempló la salida del sol a través del cristal. Quizá si no se moviera de allí, todo se arreglaría. Tal vez pudiera fingirse enferma. Mike no podría obligarla a levantarse de la cama si se hallaba enferma ¿no? No, Mike sabría que mentía y amenazaría a Edward para que ella se levantara de la cama, aunque estuviera enferma de verdad. Eso no le importaría mientras consiguiese lo que pretendía.

Si el plan de Edward hubiera funcionado... Si hubieran conseguido escapar durante la noche, entonces era muy posible que ya fuera su esposa y Edward tendría todo el dinero que necesitaba para reparar su castillo. Quizás entonces decidiera que, a fin de cuentas, no necesitaba una esposa. No, no podía pensar una cosa así, Mike no tenía escrúpulos en mentir para conseguir lo que quería, y ella tenía muchas pruebas de ello. Hasta que volviera a ver a Edward, Bella lo creería sincero en su deseo de casarse con ella, y creería que el dinero no tenía nada que ver con su decisión. Lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir con esa farsa era la promesa del amor de Edward. Se aferraría a eso y se enfrentaría a la verdad cuando llegara el momento.

La única manera de descubrir la verdad dependía de la capacidad de Bella de seguir fingiendo que estaba de acuerdo con Mike y así dar más tiempo a los de Bow Street. Sólo por esa razón apartó las sábanas y se sentó a un lado de la cama. Era hora de prepararse, la boda sería en la mansión Cullen a las once de la mañana.

Bella dejó escapar un enorme bostezo y se enfundó la bata, cruzó la habitación y tiró del cordón que haría sonar la campanilla en el cuarto del servicio para llamar a su doncella, la pobre muchacha ni siquiera estaría levantada, así que se dejó caer sobre una silla cerca de la chimenea y esperó.

¿Qué les habría dicho Mike a Esme y Alice? ¿Qué Edward había confesado y las había abandonado? ¿Les habría enseñado las falsas cartas? Seguramente se preguntaban a qué venían las prisas por casarse. Originalmente, Mike y ella no se iban a casar hasta la primavera. ¿Sospecharían las dos mujeres de alguna maldad por parte de Mike? ¿O eran felizmente ignorantes de lo que pasaba? No quería poner en peligro a ninguna de ellas explicándoles la verdad, y sobre todo no quería ser ella quien les explicara lo malvado que era Mike realmente. No había manera de evitarlo; ambas quedarían destrozadas cuando supieran lo que había hecho Mike, y a Bella le preocupaba que el disgusto fuera demasiado para la pobre Esme, sobre todo con la muerte de su marido aún tan reciente.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Bella.

La puerta se abrió y entró la doncella medio dormida, así que ya estaba despierta cuando Bella había llamado, aunque acababa de levantarse. Aún tenía las marcas de la almohada en la cara. Bella no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el aspecto de la muchacha.

—Buenos días, Jane. Disculpa que te llame a una hora tan temprana.— la doncella reprimió un bostezo y sonrió mansamente.

—Buenos días, señorita.

—¿Harás que me traigan agua para bañarme, por favor, Jane? ¿Y comprobarás si mi vestido está a punto? —Jane hizo una pequeña reverencia como respuesta.

—Sí, señorita. ¿Deseáis que os suban algo para desayunar?

Sólo pensar en comer hizo que el estómago de Bella se retorciera de repulsión, pero sabía que tenía que conservar las fuerzas.

—Por ahora una taza de chocolate, comeré más tarde con mi madre.

—¿Deseáis que pida a la señora Swan que venga a veros cuando se levante, señorita?

—Sí, gracias, eso es todo por ahora, Jane. Me temo que nos espera una mañana muy ajetreada.

La muchacha sonrió, hizo otra reverencia y se marchó en busca de un lacayo que subiera el agua.

Bella no creía que su madre hubiera sido capaz de dormir mucho más que ella. Sin duda, su padre había dormido como un tronco, felizmente ignorante de la difícil situación de su hija. Su corazón ya no era tan fuerte como antes y ni Bella ni su madre querían que se preocupara a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario y tampoco querían arriesgarse a que saliera corriendo e hiciera alguna locura, como enfrentarse a Mike y revelarle sus planes.

Mirando hacia lo alto, Bella envió una silenciosa plegaria, rogando que cuando su madre fuera a su habitación, lo hiciera con noticias de Bow Street. Cualquier noticia, incluso una mala, sería mejor que la incertidumbre absoluta. Poco después llegaron dos lacayos con cubos de agua humeante, cuando se marcharon, Jane regresó y se puso a trabajar, añadiendo agua de fresias al baño, y colocando una pastilla de jabón con olor a fresias y una esponja en la repisa junto a la bañera, también colocó allí varios tarros. Jane se enorgullecía de la calidad de sus cremas y remedios de belleza.

—¿Tienes algo para las ojeras, Jane? —le preguntó Bella mientras se sumergía en la fragante agua, maravillosamente cálida—. Debo de parecer un mapache.

—No os preocupéis, señorita —repuso Jane con una sonrisa—. Cuando haya acabado con vos, volveréis a tener vuestro hermoso aspecto de siempre. — Bella sonrió y apoyó la espalda en la bañera.

—¿Sólo eso? Entonces ahora debo de tener un aspecto absolutamente terrible, ¿no? —Jane soltó una risita e inclinó la cabeza.

—Siempre estáis hermosa, señorita, aunque parezcáis un poco cansada.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Bella apoyó la cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera y dejó que Jane hiciera su magia. Le frotó la piel con uno de los ungüentos que debía dejarse puesto durante un rato, y le lavó el pelo mientras tanto, cuando Jane le volcó un cubo de agua limpia sobre la cabeza para sacar el jabón, la crema también se fue. No había nada como la sensación de estar limpia.

Edward siempre olía a jabón de sándalo y a ese aroma fresco y limpio que era decididamente suyo, sólo pensar en eso era suficiente para que a Bella se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, no podía soportar la idea de no volver a verlo, de no volver a respirar su aroma, de no volver a experimentar la manera en que la hacía sentirse. Respiró hondo y se obligó a relajarse, a permitir que el agua caliente le soltara los nudos de la espalda y los hombros. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, tenía que usar la cabeza y controlar las emociones. No sería de ninguna utilidad a Edward si sólo era un manojo de nervios. Pero no dejó de preocuparse, mientras salía de la bañera y se envolvía en las suaves toallas que Jane le ofrecía, la mente de Bella se retorcía de ansiedad.

Sabía que debía confiar en los de Bow Street para encontrar a Edward y llevarlo a salvo a su casa, pero no podía y no podía evitar preguntarse qué haría si no habían encontrado a Edward cuando llegara el momento de los votos, lo encontrarían. Seguro.

¿Y qué pasaría si él no la quería? ¿Y si creía que ella tenía la culpa del loco comportamiento de Mike y la despreciaba? Se estremeció al pensarlo, Jane confundiendo el gesto con verdadero frío, encendió un poco de fuego en la chimenea. Era una bonita mañana de verano y no hacía realmente falta, pero Bella agradeció su calor. Se hallaba sentada junto al fuego, acurrucada en la silla sorbiendo el chocolate caliente cuando su madre entró, llevando una bandeja. Resultaba curioso que el chocolate siempre pareciera mejorar las cosas.

—Te he traído un poco de comida —le dijo Renne, cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Dudo que te apetezca, pero debes comer un poco. Hay huevos, tostadas y jamón.

Bella sonrió. Eso le sonaba como un desayuno abundante, pero para alguien que amaba la comida tanto como su madre, era ciertamente escaso.

—Gracias. —Bella tomó la bandeja y colocó la taza encima, el estómago le hizo un ruido y se dio cuenta con cierta sorpresa de que tenía más hambre de lo que pensaba aunque no tenía ganas de comer, su cuerpo parecía pensar que lo necesitaba. Masticó un trozo de huevo y lo tragó.

—¿Alguna noticia de Bow Street? —preguntó, temiendo la respuesta. Su madre negó con la cabeza, con unos cuantos rizos escapándosele de la cofia de dormir.

—Aún no, pero dijeron que se pondrían en contacto con nosotras esta mañana, así que espero que digan algo pronto.— frustrada, Bella se dedicó a la comida que tenía en el plato.

—Si han estado siguiendo a Mike desde que fuimos a hablar con ellos, seguramente ya les debe de haber conducido hasta Edward.

—Podría ser —asintió su madre—. Mike está demasiado seguro de su poder sobre tipara pensar que puedas haberle traicionado acudiendo a las autoridades. Y es demasiado engreído para pensar que nadie sería capaz de seguirle.

Bella no quiso recordar a su madre que hacía menos de una semana, Mike tenía todo su apoyo aunque ni le gustaba ni aprobaba que su madre se hubiera confabulado con Mike para destruir a Edward, tenía que admitir que finalmente estaba compensando su mal comportamiento. Consiguió acabarse todo el desayuno, además del chocolate luego, con la barriga llena, se recostó en la silla y miró a su madre.

—¿Crees que lo encontrarán a tiempo, mamá?

—Estoy segura —asintió Renne, con expresión decidida—. De hecho, no me sorprendería que el Duque consiguiera liberarse solo antes de que le encuentren. Sabiendo lo que sabe de las capacidades de Mike, no puedo imaginarme que no esté intentando escapar por todos los medios. —las palabras de su madre reconfortaron un poco a Bella.

—No, sin duda Edward no se quedará de brazos cruzados.

Pero ¿y si los matones contratados por Mike habían herido a Edward hasta tal punto que no pudiera intentar escapar? ¿Y si estuviera tirado en algún sitio, golpeado y sangrante? No, no podía permitirse pensar cosas tan horribles. No era bueno tenía que seguir calmada si quería ayudar a Edward, mientras no le dijeran lo contrario, tenía que suponer que Edward estaba bien y de regreso hacia ella.

Mientras su madre y ella hablaban, Bella se secó el pelo ante el fuego, cuando estuvo casi seco su madre la ayudó a vestirse. Todo era nuevo, excepto el vestido. Siempre había querido casarse con el vestido azul de satén, pero dadas las circunstancias, había decidido no hacerlo. Por eso llevaba un vestido de la temporada anterior, el de su debut. Era el vestido que lucía cuando conoció a Mike y sólo por esa razón, a Bella le desagradaba ponérselo. Era un sencillo vestido de color marfil que su madre y ella habían modificado cosiéndole unas cuantas rosetas en el escote y el bajo para hacerlo más festivo. Tenía mangas cortas abombadas y un modesto escote. Una cinta de color marfil rodeaba la alta cintura, justo bajo el pecho. Era sencillo y elegante, y mucho mejor de lo que se merecía Mike. Después de ponerse las medias, su madre la ayudó a meterse en el vestido, y le abrochó las docenas de botoncitos de perla con que se cerraba por la espalda.

—¿Qué quieres que Jane te haga en el pelo? —preguntó su madre cuando Bella dejó caer la espesa masa de oscuras ondas sobre la espalda.

— ¿Importa mucho?

—¿Y si aparece el Duque? —preguntó su madre con una leve sonrisa—. ¿No quieres estar bonita cuando te vuelva a ver? —no le faltaba razón.

—Quizá pudiera rizarlo un poco...

Sopesaron diferentes peinados durante veinte minutos, o al menos durante todo el tiempo que tardó Bella en darse cuenta de que su madre había empezado la conversación sólo para apartar su pensamiento de la seguridad de Edward. Finalmente, ordenaría a Jane que le rizara el pelo y le recogiera parte en lo alto, mientras que el resto caería sobre los hombros y la espalda, sería un estilo muy griego, que sin duda resultaría elegante. Una llamada en la puerta indicó la llegada de Jane, justo a tiempo pero la doncella se quedó en la puerta con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

—Disculpad, señorita Swan, pero hay un caballero de Bow Street que desea veros...

La pobre chica no tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase, ya que Bella y su madre salieron a toda prisa de la habitación, con la falda alzada hasta los tobillos, ambas corrieron por las escaleras, con Bella a la cabeza. El alguacil Eleazar estaba en el salón delantero, vestido con una chaqueta marrón en vez de la roja que era el sello de Bow Street. Bella supuso que se la había cambiado intencionadamente, por si Mike tenía la casa vigilada.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan, señora Swan —dijo quitándose el sombrero. Bella y su madre hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Traéis alguna noticia, señor Eleazar? —preguntó Renne.

—Así es —contestó el señor Eleazar—. Esta mañana nuestros hombres siguieron al señor Facinelli hasta un almacén abandonado en el barrio este de la ciudad, creemos que puede ser ahí donde retiene al Duque varios agentes se dirigirán hacia el edificio en breve.

Con las rodillas temblando, Bella no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada de alegría.

—Oh, señor Eleazar, muchísimas gracias. —él alzó las manos como si temiera que Bella fuera a intentar abrazarle.

—No me deis aún las gracias, señorita Swan todavía tenemos que entrar y asegurarnos de que es el lugar que buscamos. Me temo que tendréis que seguir con la farsa hasta que tengamos a su excelencia bajo nuestra custodia. —Bella dejó caer los hombros.

—¿De verdad? —pero ella no quería seguir con el engaño; quería a Edward.

—¿Es realmente necesario, señor Eleazar? —preguntó Renne, acercándose a Bella por detrás y colocándole las manos en los hombros—. Aún falta una hora para que tengamos que partir hacia Grosvenor Square.

Eleazar asintió secamente con la cabeza, pero su expresión era de compasión.

—Lo entiendo, señora Swan, y me gustaría poderos decir lo contrario, pero no sabemos con seguridad si el Duque está en ese almacén y no sabemos si Facinelli planea regresar después de la boda o qué órdenes habrá dado a sus hombres. Sinceramente, no quiero confiarme demasiado ni correr riesgos innecesarios con la vida del Duque, cuanto más confiado esté Facinelli, con menos suspicacia obrará.

Tenía razón, naturalmente, pero eso no quería decir que a Bella tuviera que gustarle. Oh, bueno, no era tan malo, no era como si tuviera que pasar esa hora en compañía de Mike pero la iba a pasar preocupándose por Edward y preguntándose cuál sería su reacción hacia ella cuando se vieran de nuevo y eso suponiendo que fuera en aquel edificio abandonado donde Mike lo tenía prisionero.

—Haremos lo que deseéis, señor Eleazar —le aseguró—. Pero haced todo lo que esté en vuestro poder para que el Duque regrese sano y salvo.

—Haremos todo lo que podamos, señorita Swan —repuso con una sonrisa amable, se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza y les dijo—: Las veré a ambas en la boda. —Lo dijo como si todo fuera a arreglarse, pero Bella sospechó que Eleazar tenía un plan de emergencia por si acaso. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Bella se volvió hacia su madre.

—Me fastidia tanto esto. —Renne la abrazó, y Bella se sintió reconfortada.

—A mí tampoco me gusta, querida, pero tenemos que ser fuertes. —soltándola, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia las escaleras—. Vamos, que Jane empiece con tu cabello. Quizá su excelencia esté esperándonos cuando lleguemos a la casa.

Bella también deseaba eso, porque si no, no pensaba que tendría que fingir un desmayo; sería verdadero.

**...**

Mike volvió al sótano aquella mañana aunque sólo durante unos instantes. Los suficientes para pavonearse con sus galas de boda y finalizar los planes para el regreso de Edward a Escocia y los suficientes para decirle lo dispuesta que estaba Bella a casarse.

Edward había necesitado de todo su control para no tirar el grillete y abalanzarse sobre su hermano. La noche anterior había conseguido abrir el cierre, pero esperaba el momento en que regresara el guardia. Atacar a Mike podría hacerle sentir mejor, pero si entraba el guardia, le superarían en número y Edward no tenía ninguna intención de estropear sus planes sólo por no poder controlar su rabia.

Edward sabía que su hermano no dudaría en mentirle, pero no pudo evitar una sombra de duda. ¿Era posible que Bella hubiera empezado a creerse el engaño de Mike? ¿Pensaría que Edward la había abandonado? No quería creerlo. Bella confiaba en él más que eso, ¿no? Pero ¿cómo podía esperar que ella no dudara de él cuando él dudaba de ella? El pánico le roía las entrañas, pero se obligó a olvidarlo tenía que llegar hasta Bella y convencerla de que él nunca le mentiría pero no podía salir corriendo y confiar en escapar del guardia y de la pistola de su hermano. Debía ser paciente y esperar su momento.

Así que esperó, mucho después de que la voz de Mike desapareciera por las escaleras, Edward seguía esperando. Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite, si el guardia no acudía pronto, lo llamaría, pero eso podía despertar las sospechas del hombre. Si conseguía reducir al guardia..., no, no podía permitirse pensar «sí». Cuando redujera al guardia, lo encerraría en el sótano. Con un poco de suerte, no habría más guardias arriba. Edward lo dudaba, su hermano era demasiado cauto para contratar a muchos hombres. El otro hombre que participó en el ataque podía estar arriba, pero Edward no dudaba de que podría con él, suponiendo que no estuviera armado.

Se agachó y manoseó el grillete hasta que éste le quedó abierto sobre el pie. A distancia parecería que aún le agarraba la pierna, pero caería si Edward se movía con rapidez, según planeaba. Acaba de ponerse en pie cuando oyó la llave girar en la cerradura. El guardia entró con otra bandeja, Edward casi se sintió culpable por engañar al hombre. Después de todo, el tipo podía haberle dado una paliza la noche anterior y no lo había hecho. Claro que también le había puesto un ojo morado la noche del ataque aún lo tenía hinchado y amoratado. De repente ya no se sintió tan mal por lo que iba a hacer. El guardia dejó la bandeja en la mesa.

—El jefe ha pensado que podríais querer algo de comer antes de que partamos.

—Qué considerado —repuso Edward con una sonrisa forzada.

Indicando con un gesto la bandeja de la noche anterior, que seguía en el suelo (con un tenedor que no parecía en absoluto haber sido usado para abrir una cerradura), el hombre le lanzó a Edward una mirada inquieta.

—Apartaos mientras recojo eso —ordenó.

Edward le obedeció, pero al hacerlo, el grillete cayó de su pie al suelo. El rostro del guardia se tensó. Con un grito de furia, cargó contra Edward. Con los puños en alto, y el alma y el corazón dispuestos a ganarse la libertad, Edward avanzó para enfrentarse con él.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hola a todas las personas que leen esta historia **

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es de mi autoria sino una adpatación, de la obra de Kathryn Smith "Ana y El Duque" con los personajes de Crepúsculo de la grandiosa Stepanie Meyer ...**

**Último cap disfrutenlo ...**

**Antes que nada ya la termine de subir de nuevo y es por eso q no borrare lo que acontinuacion puse pq estas chicas fueron muy importantes cuando la subi la primera vez ... ahora si acabo  
><strong>

**Bueno pues esta historia ya llego a su fin y quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personitas que la leyeron de manera silenciosa ...pero principalmente a todas aquellas que la leyeron y me dejaron un review mil gracias no saben lo que significo para mí, era algo q me alentaba a seguir ... graxias de todo corazony tambien quiero agradecer a las que la leeran despues de que este terminada  
><strong>

**Kris cullen mil graxias por todos tus comentarios fuiste la primera en comentar y me senti alagada por cada uno de tus comentarios y más pq día a día seguias esta historia graxias de corazon **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

Edward no perdió el tiempo, en cuanto el guardia se puso a su alcance, estrelló el puño contra la vendada nariz del hombre. Con fuerza.

—¡Au! —el hombre se llevó las manos a la cara y cayó de rodillas, gimiendo de dolor.

—Me gustaría poder decir que lo siento —dijo Edward mientras rodeaba al hombre caído—. Pero no lo siento.

Corrió sobre el sucio suelo lo más rápido que pudo, oyó al guardia gruñendo mientras se ponía en pie. Edward atravesó el portal, cerró la puerta de golpe y giró la llave, luego sigilosa y rápidamente, subió las escaleras. Había otra puerta en lo alto, estaba abierta de par en par, y al mirar con cuidado hacia fuera, vio que le habían tenido prisionero en lo que parecía un almacén abandonado. No se veía a nadie, y a juzgar por las pisadas sobre el polvo que cubría el suelo, el tipo al que había encerrado en el sótano era la única persona en el edificio. No tendría que preocuparse porque alguien le atacara mientras escapaba.

Desde el sótano, oyó al guardia gritar parecía enfadado; sólo alguien muy, muy enfadado emplearía el lenguaje que aquel hombre estaba usando. La abuela de Edward le calentaría las orejas si le oyera hablar así.

Dejó la puerta superior abierta para que pudieran encontrar fácilmente al guardia si alguien entraba en el edificio. No quería que el hombre estuviera encerrado mucho tiempo con sólo un poco de agua y comida pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Debía llegar hasta la mansión Cullen y detener a Mike. No sabía si la boda se iba a celebrar allí o no, pero como mínimo alguien podría decirle adónde ir. Corrió hacia la puerta más cercana con la esperanza de que lo llevara al exterior.

—¡No te muevas! —ladró una voz cuando Edward abrió la puerta.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, y se encontró rodeado de varios hombres vestidos con chaquetas rojas. ¿Los agentes de Bow Street no llevaban chaqueta roja? El hombre más cercano lo miraba de arriba abajo. Edward se imaginó su propio aspecto, con la elegante chaqueta y los pantalones mugrientos y el pañuelo mal colocado alrededor del cuello.

—¿Excelencia? —le preguntó el hombre con voz insegura. Edward no sabía si relajarse o tensarse, así que no hizo nada.

—Sí —contestó sin apartar la mirada del hombre.

—Soy el alguacil Eleazar —le informó el hombre con una risita de alivio—. Os hemos estado buscando, la señorita Swam está muy preocupada por vos.

Edward dejó caer los hombros aliviado. ¡Gracias a Dios! Bella había avisado a los agentes de la ley, como le había prometido que haría. ¡No había caído en la trampa de Mike! Al menos, no totalmente.

—Bueno, me alegro mucho de que me hayáis encontrado —dijo Edward—. Hay un hombre encerrado en el sótano, trabaja para mi hermano, Michel, Mike Facinelli lo reconocí como el hombre que me atacó hace unas noches.—Eleazar ordenó a tres hombres que bajaran al sótano.

—Excelencia, tengo unas preguntas que haceros. —Edward se acercó a los escalones exteriores.

—Sin duda las tenéis, pero me temo que van a tener que esperar. Veréis, debo impedir una boda. —pasando junto al oficial, prácticamente saltó todos los escalones hasta llegar al suelo. Eleazar lo seguía de cerca.

—Permitidme que os acompañe. —su tono le dijo claramente a Edward que no aceptaría un no. Eleazar detuvo un carruaje de alquiler y sostuvo la puerta para que entrara Edward—. Yo también deseo estar presente cuando el señor Facinelli descubra que ha sido atrapado. Podéis responder a mis preguntas durante el trayecto. —Edward se recostó contra el asiento y suspiró de frustración.

—Si contesto a vuestras preguntas, ¿prometéis arrestar a mi hermano inmediatamente? — Eleazar sonrió y se inclinó hacia fuera.

—Grosvenor Square —dijo al cochero—. Y más vale que corras si sabes lo que te conviene.

**...**

¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendría que mantener aquella farsa? Bella estaba en el salón recibidor, cerca de la sala donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia. Su madre estaba con ella, ambas mordiéndose las uñas y yendo de un lado a otro mientras se aproximaba la hora de la ceremonia. Así las encontraron Esme y Alice cuando entraron unos minutos después.

—¿Nerviosa, querida? —preguntó Esme sonriendo al ver a Bella. Al borde de la histeria, Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Un poco —consiguió decir. Esme se sentó en un sofá cercano, de brocado color crema.

—Yo también estaba nerviosa el día de mi boda, es normal sólo me gustaría saber por qué Mike tiene tanta prisa. —miró fijamente a Bella—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo que yo debiera saber?

Oh, tantas cosas habían pasado que Esme debería saber que Bella no sabría por dónde empezar.

—Supongo que sólo está ansioso —mintió.

Alice jugueteó con los dedos de sus guantes. La muchacha parecía tan triste y deprimida que no resultaba divertido verla.

—Me gustaría que Edward estuviera aquí. — Esme le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—A mí también, querida.

Y a Bella. Ésa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

—¿Y dónde está Edward? —los ojos de Alice brillaban de lágrimas reprimidas.

—¡No lo sabemos! — Esme dio unas palmaditas a su hija en la mano.

—Me dejó una nota agradeciéndome nuestra hospitalidad y diciendo que se marchaba a Escocia inmediatamente.

—Y en la mía sólo me decía adiós —interrumpió Alice con un sollozo.

—Le dejó a Mike una carta reconociéndolo como el auténtico heredero del Ducado, pero eso no tiene sentido. —Esme alzó la mirada—. Sé que Carlisle y Elizabeth estaban casados, Bella. He visto el certificado de matrimonio. Carlisle creía que era auténtico y yo también. ¿Por qué escribiría Edward esa carta?

Oh, cómo deseaba Bella decirle la verdad, decirle el monstruo mentiroso que era su hijo, pero no podía. Era incapaz de herir así a Esme.

—No lo sé —mintió de nuevo—. Quizá supiese lo mucho que significaba el título para Mike. — Esme tenía una expresión de dolor.

—Incluso así, no se lo puede dar a Mike, no es legal, sobre todo si el matrimonio era válido.

Bella procuró calmarse, aunque el corazón le latía violentamente. ¡Esme sabía la verdad! Mike no podría probar sus falsas pretensiones al título cuando hasta su madre sabía que eran mentira. ¡Cómo deseaba decírselo a Esme!

—No lo sé, Esme yo tampoco lo comprendo. —Esme apretó los dientes y Bella se sorprendió al ver lo severa que se la veía.

—No lo creo. Creo que sabes más sobre lo que está pasando de lo que me dices, Bella. ¿Sabes dónde está Edward?

Tragándose las palabras que amenazaban con escapársele, Bella negó con la cabeza. A pesar de lo culpable que se sentía por no explicarle a Esme toda la verdad, no podía soportar ser ella quien se lo dijera. Al menos esta vez no tenía que mentir.

—No, Esme. Te digo con toda sinceridad que no tengo ni idea de dónde está. Ya me gustaría saberlo.

—Y a mí —suspiró Esme—. Lamento ser tan dura contigo, querida. Estoy tan preocupada. Aunque no es mi hijo, he tomado mucho cariño a Edward en el poco tiempo que hace que lo conozco. —Bella entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía.

—¡Todos le habíamos tomado cariño! —exclamó Alice, las lágrimas dejaron paso a la rabia—. ¡Nos merecemos algo mejor que una impersonal nota de despedida! —se volvió sollozando.

La tristeza de su amiga le resultaba difícil de soportar a Bella. No podría guardar silencio por mucho más tiempo. La mirada de Esme era triste cuando la pasó de su hija a Bella.

—Sé que había cierta tensión entre él y Mike. A Mike le afectó mucho la muerte de su padre, y luego enterarse de que después de todo no era el heredero... Bueno, te puedes imaginar lo difícil que puede ser eso para un joven.

—Sí —contestó Bella, casi ahogándose de angustia—. Me lo imagino. —no tenía que imaginárselo, sabía perfectamente cuánto había afectado a Mike la muerte de su padre: lo había vuelto loco. Esme se puso en pie, sonriendo cariñosamente.

—Estoy segura de que tú y tu madre querréis estar un rato a solas antes de la ceremonia. Alice y yo os dejamos ahora. —se acercó a Bella con los brazos abiertos y la envolvió en un delicado abrazo—. Estás trayendo tanta felicidad a nuestra familia, Bella —le susurró al oído.

El horror se apoderó del corazón de Bella. ¿Felicidad? Era la última cosa que le iba a traer a la pobre Esme. Cuando los de Bow Street llegaran y se llevaran a Mike, a Esme se le iba a romper el corazón pero no había otra manera, Mike tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho. Bella forzó una sonrisa y le devolvió el abrazo. Y cuando Esme se apartó, Bella abrazó también a Alice entonces las dos mujeres salieron y dejaron a Bella y a su madre solas de nuevo.

—Esta pobre mujer va a quedar destrozada cuando todo esto acabe —comentó Renne en voz baja.

—Realmente no sé si puedo hacerle esto.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. —Bella le dirigió una fiera mirada a su madre.

—¿No? Si no me hubiera enamorado de Edward, Mike podría haberse conformado con mi fortuna y dejar a su hermano en paz.

—¿De verdad crees que eso habría sido suficiente para satisfacer la ambición de Mike? —Bella negó tristemente con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, pero al menos yo no tendría que mentir a dos personas que siempre han sido buenas conmigo.

—¿Quieres salvar a Edward? —preguntó Renne, mirando fijamente a su hija.

—¡Claro que sí! —¿cómo podía siquiera preguntarlo?

—Entonces debes hacer esto a pesar del dolor que le causará a Esme.

Su madre tenía razón, naturalmente. A Bella podría no gustarle la situación, pero haría lo que debiera hacer para conseguir que Edward estuviera a salvo. Miro el gran reloj que se hallaba en la esquina. Sólo quedaban quince minutos.

—No van a llegar a tiempo —dijo, con una voz muy próxima al pánico. Su madre cruzó la alfombra con tres impacientes zancadas y tomó las manos de Bella entre las suyas, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Bella, tienes que relajarte. Los de Bow Street saben dónde está Edward. Estoy segura de que ya lo tienen y que están de camino mientras hablamos.

Bella deseaba creer a su madre, pero no podía librarse de la terrible duda y del miedo que bullían en su interior.

—¿Y si no? — Renne apretó los labios.

—Entonces, justo antes de que tengas que pronunciar los votos, me tiraré al suelo y fingiré una apoplejía.

Bella se puso a reír, y gran parte de la tensión la abandonó al imaginarse a su madre lanzando su orondo cuerpo al suelo y fingiendo un ataque ante Esme y su familia.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —Ana se soltó las manos y se secó los ojos. Renne sonrió tristemente:

—Tengo parte de culpa de que la situación haya llegado tan lejos. Tendría que haber visto desde el principio que Mike era inestable, pero él se aprovechó de mi ambición y mi determinación de que te casaras con él. Nunca me lo hubiera podido perdonar si hubiera permitido que os hiciera daño a ti o a lord Cullen. Por tanto, sí, me tiraré al suelo y quedaré como una idiota si eso te permite escapar de sus garras.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de nuevas lágrimas, y esta vez no eran de risa. La emoción le tensaba el pecho y la garganta.

—Gracias —susurró, apretándole la mano a su madre. Renne asintió con un gesto, como si no se atreviera a hablar por miedo a que las dos se pusieran a llorar.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las once. Oh, ¿por qué el tiempo pasaba tan rápido cuando no se quería?

—Vendrán —dijo su madre en un tono firme, pero con voz ronca—. Tienen que venir.

Les pareció que sólo habían pasado unos segundos cuando llamaron a la puerta, con el corazón saltándole en el pecho, Bella miró a su madre mientras ésta decía a quien fuera que entrase. ¿Serían los de Bow Street? ¿Sería Edward? Era un lacayo. A Bella se le cayó el corazón a los pies.

—Me envían a deciros que es la hora, señorita Swan, señora Swan —dijo el joven lacayo.

¡Oh, no, por favor! ¡No podía hacerlo! Su madre respondió a la mirada horrorizada de Bella con otra de ánimo.

—Estaremos listas en un momento —dijo Renne, volviéndose hacia el lacayo. El lacayo les hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó. Renne agarró a Bella por los hombros.

—No puedo hacerlo, mamá —susurró Bella.

—Puedes y lo harás. No tienes que decir «sí quiero». Sólo síguele la corriente hasta ese momento. —le apretó los hombros—. Estaré allí contigo, dispuesta a humillarme si es necesario. ¿De acuerdo?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, mientras respiraba hondo para darse fuerzas. Claro que lo podía hacer, no tenía otra elección.

—Vale. —su madre la soltó—. Tengo que ir a sentarme ahora. Te enviaré a tu padre.

Sola en la habitación, Bella pudo enfrentarse a su miedo. Sabía que Edward no había tenido intención de abandonarla aquella noche, sabía que hablaba en serio sobre llevarla a Escocia y casarse con ella, cualquiera que fueran las razones para la oferta. Lo que no sabía era si seguiría queriéndola.

La carta que Mike le había enseñado era obviamente falsa, pero Edward había tenido mucho tiempo desde entonces para reconsiderar su oferta. ¿Y si no estaba con los alguaciles cuando éstos detuvieran la boda, suponiendo que eso ocurriese? ¿Y si no quería verla? ¿Y si sus besos, besos que la habían trastornado tanto, no habían significado nada para él? ¿Nada en absoluto?

Casarse con Mike era más fácil que enfrentarse a la idea de que Edward no la quisiera.

Cuadró los hombros y desechó esos pensamientos. Tenía que concentrase en el momento, no en lo que podía o no podía pasar. No iba a casarse con Mike, y después ya se ocuparía de lo que pasara con Edward. Si seguía pensando en ello en aquel momento, sólo conseguiría desmoronarse, y entonces Mike podría llegar a algo peor que hacer daño a Edward o a ella.

Su padre casi no tuvo tiempo de besarla en la mejilla antes de que empezara a sonar la música. «Pobre papá.» Aún no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Le temblaban las rodillas mientras cubría el corto trecho hasta el salón. Todos se volvieron para mirarla cuando cruzó la puerta, por suerte no había mucha gente, sólo Esme, Alice, su madre y un amigo de Mike de la escuela. En absoluto la gran boda en la iglesia que Mike había querido inicialmente.

El novio estaba cerca de la chimenea con el vicario, cualquiera que lo mirase, pensaría que su sonrisa era de felicidad al ver a su novia, pero Bella sabía la verdad. Era una satisfecha sonrisa de triunfo, Mike pensaba que había vencido, que había sido más listo que todos ellos.

En aquel momento, Bella se dio cuenta de que nunca había odiado a nadie en su vida tanto como odiaba a Mike Facinelli.

Su padre la acompañó hasta dejarla junto a Mike y el vicario, y luego se apartó. Bella quería aferrarse a él, rogarle que no la entregara a un hombre tan vil, pero no podía, por muy cobarde que se sintiera, sabía que tenía que confiar en que todo saldría bien.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo Mike, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos le oyeran. Bella contuvo una mueca de dolor al oír el suspiro de felicidad de Esme. ¿Cómo podía la madre de Mike no ver que su hijo estaba fingiendo? Era un actor excepcional. Incapaz de seguir mirando a su novio, Bella volvió la mirada hacia el vicario, quien lo consideró como una señal para iniciar la ceremonia.

—Queridos amigos, nos hemos reunido hoy aquí...

Oh, Dios, estaba a punto de vomitar. Respirando hondo por la nariz, Bella cerró los ojos y obligó a su estomago a dejar de revolverse. «_Todo irá bien, todo irá bien...»,_ se repitió una y otra vez en silencio mientras se le calmaba el estómago y se le iba aclarando la cabeza. Sería horrible si descargaba el contenido de su estómago sobre el pobre vicario. Claro que entonces tendrían que interrumpir la ceremonia. Eso casi la hizo sonreír.

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Dónde estaban los alguaciles? ¿Y si no llegaban? ¿No tendrían que estar ya allí? ¿Habría pasado algo con Edward?

La habitación comenzó a darle vueltas y cerró los ojos, se concentró en respirar, se concentró en mantenerse en pie, se concentró en todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, mirando fijamente las flores. Pensó en Edward, en su primer beso, en su primer baile. Incluso llegó a imaginarse que era él el que estaba a su lado y no el loco de su hermano.

—¿... esposo? — Bella alzó la vista, el vicario la miraba, Mike la miraba. Bella echó una ojeada por encima del hombro, todos la miraban. Se volvió hacia el vicario.

—¿Perdón? — el vicario sonrió.

—Os he preguntado si deseáis tomar a este hombre como esposo. —

¡No! ¡No lo deseaba!

—Yo... —a su espalda, oyó gemir a su madre. ¡Oh, Dios, realmente iba a fingir un ataque!

—¡Contéstale! —dijo Mike entre dientes, agarrándole el brazo con fuerza—. Di «sí quiero».

—¡Me estás haciendo daño! — Bella le golpeó conel ramo de flores, arañándole con un pincho, él retrocedió de un salto. El vicario alzó las cejas—. ¡No quiero! —gritó mientras Mike le clavaba una mirada de puro odio—. ¡No me casaría contigo aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra!

Esme ahogó un grito, el padre de Bella roncó y el vicario lo contempló todo con gran interés. Con los puños apretados y el rostro rojo de furia, Mike se acercó a ella.

—Te casarás conmigo. Te casarás conmigo o tu querido Edward nunca llegará vivo a Escocia. — otro grito ahogado, pobre Esme.

—Un momento, joven... —empezó a decir el vicario. Mike se volvió hacia él.

—Es «mi señor», para ti. Soy el Duque, ¿me oyes? ¡Soy el Duque de Cullen y seré tratado con todo el respeto que el título exige!

—Tú no te mereces el respeto que el título exige —resonó una voz familiar desde la puerta.

Le tocó el turno a Bella de ahogar un grito.

Era Edward.

**...**

Aunque estaba feliz de ver a Bella, era en Mike en quien Edward tenía clavada la mirada. Su hermano era un barril de pólvora y parecía a punto de estallar.

—¡Tú! —grito Mike con desagrado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

Edward se volvió hacia Eleazar.

—Ése es.

Observó cómo los alguaciles convergían hacia su hermano, sabía que debería sentir algo, furia o incluso compasión, pero no podía. Lo único que sentía era alivio de que todo se hubiera acabado.

—¡No! —gritó Mike cuando los oficiales intentaron rodearlo. Se puso detrás del vicario—. ¡No pueden hacer esto! Soy el Duque de Cullen.

Esme se puso en pie, con el rostro pálido por la impresión. Se volvió hacia Edward.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —pero fue Eleazar quien contestó.

—Me temo que su hijo ha raptado al Duque y ha intentado obligarle a transferirle el título.

Con una mano sobre el corazón, Esme se dejó caer sobre su asiento. Alice la rodeó con los brazos. Las dos parecían completamente anonadadas.

—¿Por qué? —susurró Esme. Edward notó la angustia en su voz. Le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

—Al parecer, Mike ha acumulado importantes deudas, Esme —dijo en el tono más suave que pudo conseguir—. Está desesperado por el dinero.

Esme se puso aún más pálida mientras digería la información. Con un sollozo, se volvió, apartándose de la mano de Edward y se tiró en brazos de una Alice totalmente confusa. Mike forcejeó cuando los dos agentes lo agarraron por los brazos y lo empujaron hacia la puerta.

—¡No pueden hacer esto! —gritó—. ¡Soy un grande del reino!

Edward se echó hacia un lado, intentando apartarse del camino de su hermano, al que empujaban hacia fuera. Mike clavaba los talones en la alfombra a cada paso, forcejeando contra sus captores hasta que su chaqueta se rompió y el pelo le quedó de punta como el de un salvaje. Se detuvo frente a Edward.

—Soy el Duque de Cullen! —insistió, sus ojos azules brillaban cuando se encontraron con los de Edward—. ¡Tengo un papel que lo prueba! Prueba que eres ilegítimo. ¡Tú lo firmaste!

Lentamente, Edward negó con la cabeza. Era terrible sentir pena por un hermano.

—Deberías haber prestado más atención a la firma, Mike. Mi apellido es Masen, no Facinelli. — la incredulidad cruzó el rostro de Mike.

—¡No! ¡Me engañaste!

Seguro que Mike no podía sorprenderse por ello. Después de todo lo que había hecho, ¿realmente creía que Bella y Edward no intentarían algo? ¿Pensaba que se resignarían fácilmente sólo porque él creía que el título debía ser suyo y no de Edward? Al parecer, sí.Edward miró a su hermano a los ojos.

—Sí, Mike, te engañé aún soy el Duque de Cullen y siempre lo seré. —se volvió hacia Eleazar—. Por favor, sacadlo de aquí.

—¡No! —gritó Mike mientras los agentes volvían a arrastrarlo—. ¡Nooo! —dos oficiales cerraron la puerta mientras los otros se llevaban a Mike. La puerta amortiguaba sus furiosos gritos.

—¿Qué le va a pasar?

A Edward se le rompió el corazón cuando miró a Esme aferrada a Alice, parecía tan delicada como una muñeca de porcelana.

—Me aseguraré de que tenga toda la ayuda que necesita, Esme, lo cuidarán bien. —y lo decía de corazón, conocía al menos a un médico que podría ser capaz de ayudar a Mike a recuperar la cordura, su hermano se había vuelto loco de pena y ambición. Seguramente un joven podía recuperarse de algo así.

Pero Edward tenía cosas más importante en las que pensar que el estado mental de su hermano.

Bella seguía al fondo de la habitación, agarrando un ramo de rosas blancas y amarillas, torcido y roto. Era lo más hermoso que Edward había visto nunca, con su largo vestido blanco, y el cabello y el velo de encaje cayéndole sobre la espalda. Bella lo miraba con grandes ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas, y de repente él sintió arder los suyos.

Había estado preocupado por si no la volvía a ver. Se había sentido aterrorizado pensando que la había perdido para siempre y en aquel momento todo lo que era capaz de hacer era quedarse ahí y mirarla como un idiota miraría a una diosa.

—Edward. —La voz de Bella era ronca de emoción—. Has venido.

Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba ante ella. No tenía ni idea de cómo había cruzado la habitación tan rápidamente, ni le importaba. La alzó del suelo y la apretó contra su pecho, girando en círculos mientras la besaba como un hombre sediento al que le dan un vaso de agua.

—Claro que he venido —murmuró contra sus labios, sin querer dejar de besarla—. No podía dejar que te casaras con Mike, ¿no?

—¿Qué diablos está pasando ahí? —Edward oyó preguntar al padre de Bella. Riendo, Edward dejó a Bella en el suelo y se volvió hacia las familias de ambos.

—Estoy enamorado de vuestra hija, señor Swan, y con vuestro permiso, me gustaría casarme con ella.

La madre de Bella aplaudió con alegría. Incluso Esme y Alice pusieron cara de felicidad por ellos, a pesar de la impresión que acababan de recibir. El señor Swan parecía confuso, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, muchacho. Claro. — Edward se volvió hacia Bella. Ésta sonreía, insegura.

—No estás haciendo eso sólo por el dinero que necesitas para reparar tu castillo, ¿verdad? — si le hubiera dado una torta, Edward no habría estado más sorprendido.

—¿Crees que sólo quiero tu dinero? —no pudo evitar un tono de incredulidad en la voz. Un oscuro rubor cubrió las mejillas de Bella.

—Dijiste que necesitabas mucho dinero.

Edward la miró fijamente a los ojos y vio inseguridad en ellos. ¿Qué le habría dicho Mike? Intentó no sentirse herido por sus dudas. Después de todo, también él había dudado de ella.

—Tengo mucho dinero —le dijo—. Tengo todo el dinero que necesito. Bella, te amo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —le preguntó Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Edward asintió con un gesto; una sonrisa le curvó lentamente los labios.

—¿Te casarás conmigo? —le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla con la punta del dedo. Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras una lágrima le resbalaba por la misma mejilla.

—Me encantaría. — Bella se volvió hacia el vicario—. ¿Vicario? ¿Os importaría casarnos? —el vicario no parecía en absoluto afectado por los recientes acontecimientos.

—Naturalmente.

—¿Ahora? —protestó Edward. Bella sonrió.

—¡Ahora mismo! No te voy a quitar los ojos de encima hasta que estemos casados. —Edward se rió al verla tan decidida, le enternecía que tuviera tanta prisa por convertirse en su esposa.

—Pero si ni siquiera tenemos la licencia.

—Sí que la tenemos —le informó Bella—. Mike compró una licencia especial hace unos días. Sería una pena desperdiciar todo ese dinero cuando podemos usarla.

Edward no pudo contener la risa que le subía por la garganta. Una licencia especial permitía, a quien podía comprarla, casarse muy rápido. Eran muy caras. ¿Qué mejor venganza que casarse con la prometida de Mike con la licencia especial que él mismo había comprado? Ni siquiera había escrito los nombres.

—De acuerdo. —se rió, cediendo finalmente—. Me casaré contigo ahora mismo.

Se colocó a su lado y le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas. La miró fijamente a los ojos y vio todo el amor que sentía reflejado hacia él en aquellas profundidades chocolates. Ella aún no le había dicho que lo amaba, pero no necesitaba oír las palabras para saber lo que sentía.

—¿Deseáis que empiece la ceremonia de nuevo o vamos directos a la mejor parte? —preguntó el vicario alegremente. Edward y Bella se pusieron a reír.

—Id directo a la mejor parte —contestó Edward.

—Isabella Marie Swan, ¿aceptáis a este hombre como legítimo esposo?—Ana sonrió maliciosamente.

—Sí, acepto.

—Y vos... —el vicario se detuvo—. ¿Cómo os llamáis, joven? —Edward lo miró, sin querer apartar la mirada de Bella ni durante un segundo.

—Edward Anthony Masen.

—¿Tomáis a esta mujer como legítima esposa?

—Oh, sí —contestó Edward, sin aliento y decididamente. El vicario se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces os declaro marido y mujer. Podéis besar a la novia.

Y Edward así lo hizo. Completa y profundamente, con todo el amor de su corazón, hasta que el vicario se aclaró la garganta y lo devolvió a la tierra.

Tres horas más tarde, después de que Edward se hubiera lavado escrupulosamente, de un tranquilo desayuno y de muchas explicaciones a Esme, Alice y al señor Swan sobre lo que había sucedido, Bella y Edward estaban preparados de nuevo para partir hacia Escocia. Y esta vez no había nadie que quisiera detenerlos.

Subieron el baúl de Edward, que los agentes habían encontrado en el almacén abandonado, al carruaje junto con el de Bella. El resto de sus pertenencias se las enviarían durante la semana. Los padres de Bella lloraban al despedirse de su única hija con un beso. El señor Swan le dio la mano a Edward y la señora Swan lo aplastó contra su impresionante pecho en un abrazo tan fuerte que sorprendió a Edward casi tanto como a Bella.

—Cuidad de mi niñita —insistió llorando. Edward asintió con la cabeza, mientras iba recuperando la respiración.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, señora. Os lo prometo.

Pero le resultaba mucho más difícil dejar a Esme y a Alice sin Richard, sólo se tenían la una a la otra, y Edward temía que perder al padre y al hermano podía ser demasiado para ellas pero había subestimado su fortaleza, Alice le abrazó y le besó, y le hizo prometer que volvería pronto a visitarlas. Luego se despidió de Bella. Esme tomó las manos de Edward entre las suyas y se puso de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla. Las lágrimas le brillaban en los ojos, pero las contuvo.

—Lamento lo que ha ocurrido, Edward.

—No tenéis la culpa de nada —repuso Edward apretándole las manos y sonriendo—. Y no quiero oíros decir que la tenéis. Escribidme y explicadme cómo le va a Mike os necesitará cuando recupere la cordura. Necesitará que le perdonéis.

La despedida se alargó mucho, después de los últimos abrazos, un lacayo abrió la puerta del carruaje para que Bella y Edward subieran. Saludaron con la mano a través de las ventanas mientras descendían por el sendero del jardín y desaparecían. Edward rodeó a su esposa, ¡su esposa!, con los brazos y ella se acurrucó contra él.

—Es agradable sentarnos juntos y no preocuparnos de si alguien nos ve —dijo Bella.

—Sí, es cierto —repuso Edward con una risita. Bella alzó la mirada hacia él, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del joven.

—Tenía tanto miedo de no volver a estar contigo... —la sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo sé.

La apretó contra sí. Necesitaba animar la situación. No quería pensar en lo que podía haber pasado. En lo único que quería pensar era en su presente, y también en su futuro.

—Aún no me has dicho que me amas —comentó en tono burlón. Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Claro que te amo! Me he casado contigo, ¿no?

—Así es —contestó con una sonrisa—. Y de una forma bastante contundente, debo añadir — Bella se sonrojó. ¡Cómo le encantaba que se ruborizara!

—¿Eres feliz? —preguntó Bella, cuando él asintió con un gesto, continuó—: ¿Estás seguro de que no necesitamos mi dote para arreglar el castillo? No me importa que la uses para algo que te hará tan feliz. Nuestra casa se merece hasta el último penique.

Edward sonrió, Bella ya estaba diciendo cosas como «necesitamos» y «nuestra». Le encantaba.

—El dinero es un regalo del cielo —contestó Edward, pasándole un dedo por la barbilla—. Pero lo único que quiero, lo único que siempre he querido, mi dulce y maravillosa Bella, es a ti.

Y mientras una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de Bella, Edward colocó sus labios sobre los de ella y se abandonó al primero de una vida entera llena de besos.

**Fin **

* * *

><p><strong>Wola de nuevo como ya habia comentado anteriormente acabo espero les haya gustado...<strong>

**también quiero decirles q todavia no se si escriba otra adaptacion estoy algo insegura pero lo intentare si ustedes quieren ... bueno ps nose q mas decir mas que graxias  
><strong>

**Graxias de nuevo y xoxo :D  
><strong>


End file.
